Screaming Airborne Eagles
by DeathAngelWolf
Summary: What is madness? is it a response of the brain to trauma; or is it spawned from something much darker, more ancient. Here, we follow the adventures of an Airborne soldier; Lieutenant Jackson Hardin. His skills as a leader and as a soldier are unparalleled; yet he is not without his faults. Equestria shall reveal all his own madness; made of both his past and trauma. Hope you enjoy.
1. Legends and men lost

This story is an idea that was thought of after reading several others stories. Hope you enjoy the story. I would like to present to you, Screaming Airborne Eagles, By DeathAngelWolf.

War…four long years of war. America has watched the rest of the world fight itself for two years, killing millions of eachother in the process. Well now America must fight; to protect our freedom, and to save those that would lose theirs. I have fought through Africa, through the Mediterranean, and finally Italy was in sight. I sat on the tarmac at our newly built air base on the African coast. Operation Husky was to begin soon, and I was eager to give those Italian bastards what for. I had my plane be the first in the squadron of craft to assault Sicily, more specifically, the village of Adanti. Our orders were to cripple the Axis defenses by being deployed by paradrop into the city and then clear the way for the main American force to move into Italy. I heard Sergeant Johnson, my squads medic, shout to me that we were ready to go. I got up off the crates I had been sitting on and suited up. "equipment...check. Ammo…Check. Rifle...Check. Parachutes…Check. Backup chutes…check." I said listing off the necessities for the mission. I heard Jeff, my corporal, crack a joke, saying "Jackson, you keep doing that and this damn plane will never get off the ground, we'll be too heavy." Everybody laughed, until I said with a serious tone "Men, this might be our last battle, so I am going to take everything that I can, not because it is procedure but because it might save not only my life, but yours as well." I boarded the plane and my men and I strapped ourselves in for the long flight.

Five hours later, above the coast of Italy, Sicily.

We were all shook awake by the sound of heavy guns cracking off into the night. I immediately bolted out of my seat and charged up to the cockpit, opening the door and asking if the Italians were firing on us. The pilot said with anger in his tone "NO! It is our own God-Damn navy that is firing on us!" I said with worry "They must have not received the new orders to stand down as we approached, now they aim to flak us out of the sky." The plane shuddered as a high explosive round struck the wing hard. i looked out and saw the first prop engine on fire; it would not last long. I yelled to the men as I moved to the side exit door "Men, Stand up! Hook up. the men did as they were asked when another round struck and smashed through the thin plating; the round nailed Corporal Jeff in his side. I shouted "Sit back down son, you're going home!" He shouted back with fire in his eyes "No I ain't. I'm jumping with you!" I smiled at his loyalty and said "When the red light goes green, you jump. The light flickered as we lost some power, but then it sprang to life green with me yelling "GO GO GO! all men out, NOW!" As I pushed all the men out so their chutes would auto activate. I was just about to jump myself when the sound of buckling metal made itself known. As I jumped out the door a flak round pierced the gas tank and caused the whole plane to become a molten fireball. I was about to pull my chute mid air when all of a sudden, the air picked up and started slowly pulling me and my fellow squad back up into the air. I looked up and saw some sort of swirling portal, shouting to my men as I saw it "By God! Men brace yourselves!" We all screamed in fury as we entered the portal.

Somewhere on a planet far from the fires of world war.

Spike, do you think that you can fetch me a book from the library about advanced magical studies for Unicorns, please?" Spike nodded and said as he walked to get said book "Sure thing twilight, be right back." Twilight looked up from her magical studies and noticed swirling black cloud gathering around sweet apple acres. She said "I wonder why Rainbow Dash did not deal with that already? there are no storms scheduled today." She heard some-pony knock on the door, so she said "It's open, come in." She saw that it was Rainbow Dash, and she looked as if she had just went a round with a manticore. Dash said "Strange storm, couldn't get rid of it…..need help." Twilight then helped her friend stay on her feet and they walked as fast as the two could to sweet apple acres; completely forgetting about spike and the book he had brought her.

Sweet apple acres, a few minutes later.

"What in tarnation is goin on? their ain't suppose to be no storms, especially thunderstorms today!" Applejack said in confusion. She and big mac were busy trying to storm proof everything on the farm, but the progress was slow. Big mac was trying to collect all the apples that had fallen from the trees so they wouldn't be wasted; while Applejack busied herself by trying to find her little sister applebloom. The little filly was always running off to do her "crusading" for her cutie mark, so she could be anywhere.

Then suddenly, the storm came to a head and a huge bolt of lightning struck down somewhere in the orchard, followed by five howls of fury shortly afterwards.

Back to lieutenant Jackson.

When we came out the other end of the portal we were in a horrible storm, but I shouted over it, saying "Pull your damn emergency chutes! We are gonna need em at this speed!" I heard the familiar snap of the chutes activating and pulled my own to it. We slowed down and luckily we had arrived just as the storm was settling down to a light drizzle. We all got hung in the nearby apple orchards trees and immediately cut ourselves down. I shouted "Airborne, Count off!" I got about two grunts of acknowledgement and heard both Johnson and Jeff count off perfectly. I said "Men, we need to find some shelter, see if there is anything of use nearby." I heard Jeff say "Lieutenant, I see a shack over that way yonder, and it is on fire. I also hear some cries for help sir." I said with authority "Then lets haul ass, we need to move in and save those civilians. After some time picking through the apple orchard, we came to what looked as if it was a clubhouse, and it had smoke billowing out of it. I immediately climbed the ladder and jumped in, saying "Hey, anybody alive in here? I'm here to help." I heard three whimpers and one of the three iad "Over here mister, we can't get out, the planks are blocking us." I sprang over to the voices and hefted the four obstructing planks out of the way and pulled the three….wait….ponies! out of the opening and said "I do not know what universe I am in, but I am going to get you out of here, now you have to trust me." They nodded and I led them back to the doorway, keeping them down and away from the smoke as best as I could while I had to stay up and took the full force of it. I said, "you have to trust me just a bit longer and jump down there to my men, Ok. you will be safe." They did as I asked and jumped down to Sergeant Johnson and he caught them but did not say much other than "How much did I drink last night?" I told him to tend to them for their injuries quickly so we could move. Johnson said that they were fine just a few seconds later. I said "That is good news, now, lets get out of here before we end up enticing the locals to fight us." Just as I had finished saying that sentence I was bucked hard in the chest by another, larger pony that said, "Get away from mah sister you monster." I ordered my men to pull back to the nearby forest and in about ten seconds we had cleared out and were heading to the forest, hearing one of the little ones say "But those things saved us. the clubhouse was on fire and they got us out." I did not intend to stick around to hear the rest and we pushed deeper into the forest, Garands and Thompsons at the ready.

Back to Sweet apple acres.

Applejack rushed as fast as her hooves could carry her to the CMC's clubhouse. When she got there, she saw the clubhouse smoking and five menacing figures standing over her sister Applebloom and her friends Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. she immediately ran forward and bucked the first one in the chest, surprisingly hearing it say in perfect Equestrian "Dammit all to hell, that hurt. All men retreat into the forest now." She heard Applebloom say as the five ran off into the woods "But those things saved us. the clubhouse was on fire and they got us out." Applejack suddenly drooped, upon hearing this she said "So I just kicked somepony that was helpin mah sister. i feel mighty low now." Just then Twilight and Rainbow arrived at the clubhouse to see the small group and asked Applejack what had happened. she explained and afterwards, Rainbow said "I'll go look for em overhead in the sky. They can't have gotten far now could they?" Twilight agreed, but said "Be careful, we have no idea what they are or are capable of. Applejack, you and I shall search on the ground. okay?" Applejack nodded, and they set off into the forest looking for the mysterious creatures.

Back to Lieutenant Jackson in Everfree forest.

"Just keep running men. I've got a hunch that there is shelter up ahead." Not one trooper argued with Jackson since over the years, his hunches had typically come true and he was therefore typically right. After some serious speed running, we made it to a chasm that was spanned only by a simple bridge that looked as if it had seen better days. Jackson had turned out to be right, ancient castle ruins were perched just across the chasm. The soldiers heard the nearby call of wolves and decided they would rather risk the bridge then die by wolves. Jackson took point, and found that the bridge was still solid. he and the squad made it over to the other side and cautiously advanced through the ruins of the once majestic castle.

Back with the three ponies.

Rainbow Dash found Twilight and told the two ponies that she had seen hoof prints that led towards the old castle of Princess Luna and Celestia. Twilight insisted that the three stick together for the rest of the trip and they too arrived at the bridge soon afterwards. the three noticed how large the prints in the mud were and Applejack remarked "Only a pony like Big Macintosh could leave a print that large." Twilight looked at the prints and said noticing that there were only two "I think the creatures we are dealing with might be bipedal." The three dropped the speculation and crossed the bridge just as the soldiers entered the ancient ruins throne room.

Back to Jackson.

"Sir, with all due respect, this place is creeping the bejesus out of me. I mean, I would prefer the loud roar of the battlefield to this deathly quiet." Johnson said with worry. "Aye, I honestly feel as though we are being watched sir." Jeff said with concern. I said "Stow the gab soldiers, someones coming; Hide now." We all got into positions behind the many columns in the ancient room and waited for the intruders to arrive. We did not have to wait long, as two unfamiliar ponies marched in followed by the one that had bucked me in the chest (Which still hurts like hell, I just do not like to show pain in front of my men.) I heard their conversation which consisted of the orangish mare saying "I sure hope those creatures are here. I owe the one I bucked an apology." then the purple one said "Do not worry Applejack, anypony else would have done the same thing in your place." The rainbow maned one offered no consolation, when suddenly, Jeff had a terrible blood coughing fit, most likely from the infection. The rainbow one said, trying to be threatening "Come out, whoever you are, or i'll get you out of there in ten seconds flat." Jeff had a very terrible spell, then, the ancient ruins started to finally buckle and several large stones fell down towards the three ponies and my men and myself. I got hit on the head and passed out almost immediately. I awoke about fifteen seconds later to see that the rainbow maned pony was trapped under a few stones. I quietly ordered the men forward and assist the ponies. I watched as the two ponies attempted to lift the fallen stones off the rainbow one and they almost had one, but then Applejack (as we heard she is called.) fell back towards me. I caught her before she hit the stone floor, but she thought that her friend had caught her, but then we noticed that she looked up and saw the purple on still trying to lift the stones. She turned about, facing me and whimpered, I then said "Do not worry, we are not here to hurt you. you have to trust us or we can't help you." She nodded, and watched as my Airborne troopers moved forward and began moving the heavy stone bricks with ease. the purple one seemed shocked, but to be honest, the rainbow one was the one that was that I was worried about. she kept struggling, and she was losing a lot of blood from the severe gashes made from broken glass. After we had gotten her free, I ordered Johnson to deal with her injuries. He immediately went to work but the rainbow one would not calm down, so I just yelled as though I was a drill sergeant, guessing her name "Stop fucking struggling Rainbow, He needs to tend to your injuries or you will die from blood loss!" She quieted down and stopped struggling as much. Johnson went back to work and after a few minutes, he said that he had repaired all the damage, which lucky for her, was not extensive or permanent. I looked back at my assembled men and noticed that one of the newer recruits was missing. I said "Wait here, okay. I will be back in a moment." I walked up the long hallway to the thrones and heard my new recruit say "He...y Lieutenant." i rushed towards the noise and found him, he was impaled by a stone support column. Even I could tell he would not make it. He knew it too, he had seen it in my eyes and so he said after a hacking coughing fit "Lieutenant…..I..I need you…...to….to tell my ma….and my pa that I love em….and that I will miss….em." I silently nodded my head to him, to let the young soldier know that he could finally rest his eyes. I read his tag. his name was Johnny. Johnny could finally see the end of war. I recited a poem to honor his passing.

When we signed up for the army

To an airborne company

Armed with M1's

Straight into the war

Then we served under the banner

Clad in US stars an stripes

And on moonless nights

We marched for endless miles

Once we were soldiers

Once we were young

you have found your peace

you've seen the end

Fallen in war

you belong to history

Fallen in war

Sleep 6 feet below

Heart of the brave

Cannot bring you back to life

Fallen in war

Still brothers in arms

We have fought in distant conflict

And for all to many years

Seen our friends go down

Wounded dead or lost

Know that peace comes at a high price

It may take a thousand lives

And a deep belief

Sacrifice of men

Shining heart beats no more

Buried deep deep in cold earth

Shallow grave in your motherland

Here you shall stay, lay in darkness forever.

I finished and returned to them after having taken his tags, his M1 and his helmet.. The other soldiers noticed the tags, the extra M1, and the helmet and silently nodded. they knew that he had fallen. the three ponies looked at me and said "Why are you so sad right now?" I said with some sadness in my tone "Johnny, he has fallen in the line of duty." The three ponies looked on aghast; I walked outside and my three other troopers followed me out, the still stunned three ponies as well.

After about twenty minutes.

I watched as my men had dug a fresh grave for Johnny. We carefully put his body in, giving him the proper respect a soldier deserves in death. As we packed the dirt back upon his body, I placed the rifle barrel first in the newly dug dirt, his helmet atop it and his dog tags on the helmet. My men raised their Garands to the sky and did a twenty one gun salute, which as I could tell, hurt the ponies ears. We finally turned about and I asked "Now, what do you want? I already let you be, you made that much clear by bucking me in the chest. Now what do you want."

They seemed shocked that I could change so quickly, but I said "I am not a normal man, I have battled through two world wars, watched thousands of my brothers in arms dying by my side. He was not special, even though I would have fought and died for him. So quit gawking at me and answer my question." I had brought them out of their shock, and I was immediately barraged by questions from the purple one. I just looked over at the winged on and asked "Can you answer my questions?" Rainbow Dash Nodded, then said "We came to look for you because we needed to know what you were and well, whether you are a threat or not to Equestria." I just shook my head and said "First I am a human. have you not heard of humanity? and second, You should always fear the 101st Airborne, we are the most elite army troops in the United States, and we are the ones you call when you need a heavily fortified position taken out with minimal casualties to the main army and maximum to the others." Rainbow pondered this for a moment, then asked "So you can fly?" I said with a chuckle "We have designed machines to fly us over our objectives, then we parajump from about ten thousand feet and rain down upon our foes like birds of prey." he said emphasizing the eagle patch of the Airborne on his left shoulder. Rainbow dash would have gushed over him but she had a reputation to uphold, so she merely asked if I like flying. I said "If I did not find a thrill out of flying, I would not have signed up for the 101st." i asked "so, where is your town? We could really use a good place to bunker up at for now, and this place ain't stable enough to live in." Applejack then said that she had some space in the barn for us to sleep in. I agreed to the arrangement, then said "I appreciate the kindness you show my men and I. But we cannot simply take advantage of you miss." she said "Well, hows about this; you four can work for us on the farm to earn your keep. Does that sound like a fair offer?" We nodded, and then we all proceeded back to Sweet apple acres.

When we had arrived back at the farm and my men and I proceeded to the barn and just plopped ourselves down on the stacks of hay and pretty much fell asleep right then.

the next morning.

I woke up as per usual, at five a.m. The rest of my men woke and we cleaned up the area better than what it had been last night. We then proceeded outside and did our usual morning exercises before moving out to the orchard with baskets in hand. We had picked about 100 bushels by seven o'clock, so we decided to take a quick break and headed back to the farm house with a few apples from our harvest in our hands. We walked up to the porch and sat down, eating and enjoying the taste of fresh apples.

Seven o' clock

Applejack was just getting up when she heard several voices laughing and chatting outside the house. She groggily walked downstairs and to the door, opening it. She found that the four soldiers were just sitting there with apples in their arms, clearly not noticing her. She was angry that they had just taken the apples without even asking or doing any work, so she yelled "What in tarnation are yawl doin with mah apples! Yawl didn't even work fer em." i was startled for just a moment, before saying and pointing for reference "But If'n you've noticed miss Applejack, we have already a hundred bushels stored in the barn over there." she looked up towards the barn, and sure enough, the bushels were all there. She started stuttering, asking how we did it so fast. when I said, "why don't we show you." We walked out to the orchard again with about a hundred more bushels.

After about another three hours of non-stop apple picking we had filed yet another hundred and sat there just chatting, when we remembered that Applejack had just been standing there staring the whole time, jaw open. I just promptly walked up to her and set her jaw closed before saying "So, that is how humans get work done." Applejack just sat there on her hooves and said "Darn tootin, you've done more work today then I could've done in a week." We all just sat and laughed. Our second day was going very good. (To be honest, this place is a paradise.) I thought. I was shaken from my thoughts by Johnson, who said "Sorry to wake you from your thoughts mate, but we need to go in for bed down in the barn." I nodded and we all walked back to the barn, unaware of what the next day had in store for us all.

And just like that, Screaming Airborne Eagles is made. Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave reviews as I am trying a new way of writing a story and i would appreciate feedback through reviews. Also, like the story or me the author as you see fit. Hope you enjoy this story as more chapters are to follow.

This is DeathAngelWolf, signing off.


	2. Painful Memories, A Soldier's new Friend

Hello once again audience. It is DeathAngelWolf,  
tuning in with an important announcement; The second chapter of this story is here! Ha, got you guys there, but yes, it is here, and I hope that you enjoy it. Here it is, the Painful Memories, a soldier's new friend.

Lieutenant Jackson's POV.

Sweet Apple acres.

I rose once again in the early dawn; preparing for the usual day at hand with my men, when Applejack suddenly bolted up to the barn and asked us if we could help her with something in town. I agreed, though if I had known what was going to happen that day I would have just backed off and went to work in the fields. My men and I geared up in full battle gear and followed Applejack up the road into town.

Ponyville, fifteen minutes later.

As we got close to the town, Applejack informed me that the the town might not be exactly accepting of us yet. I said "Don't you fret none Miss Applejack. my men and I shall be alright." She smiled at that and we proceeded into the town of Ponyville hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

About five minutes later.

We were walking at a brisk pace through town. Many of the ponies were giving us odd looks, some of fear, others curiosity. We heard some whispers stemming from small groups of ponies that we passed. As we got to the square, we noticed that some sort of stage had been set up. We all decided to see what it was all about when we noticed that the entire town was gathered around the stage. Johnson said with curiosity "I wonder what the locals are waiting for over there." I just said "Probably just another show or something. Nothing to get hyped up about." The men just nodded and we casually observed while our friend Miss Applejack trotted up towards the front and sat, waiting for the show to begin. The area got dark real quick, then, we heard a booming voice "Ladies and Gentlecolts, are you ready for the most amazing magic ever seen before?" the crowd instinctively yelled "YES!" I just thought "This is crazy, there is no such thing as magic, only illusion." The mystery voice continued on "Are you ready to witness the most powerful pony to ever do magic?" Again, the crowd yelled "YES!" "Then, let the show begin!" As we watched, the mystery voice was found to have originated from a mare wearing such silly clothing. I mean come on, be original; a wizards cap and cape. We watched as said mare used pointless tricks that could have been done easily in my world without their "Magic." She talked in third person, calling herself "The Great and Powerful Trixie" and then challenged anyone in the crowd to attempt to outdo her. I watched as one by one, several ponies, including the rainbow one, the purple one, and Miss Applejack; all of them failed to beat her at whatever it was that they did. The Great and Powerful Trixie, as she called herself, was doing a finale that made fireworks shoot into the sky. "Wait, those remind me of…." I trailed off as a flashback hit me like a freight train, overriding my thoughts and my bodily control. I heard one last thing from sergeant Johnson "Oh by God, he's having another flashback, we have to snap him out of it or he will end up killing that poor pony on the stage like he killed that one soldier at Fort Bragg for mentioning that battle while at artillery practice.

Flashback: WWI

Location: Village of Cantigny, France.

POV: Young Sergeant Jackson,twenty-eighth Army Infantry Regiment.

Artillery howled overhead as the German gunners kept up the barrage on our trenches. "Keep moving, keep moving! We have to get to the village, and take it from those German Bastards!" I screamed at my squad. We had been ordered to take the village of Cantigny back from the Germans as a way to relieve pressure on the battered French forces. "Sir, the enemy is in the trenches around the village. We'll be gunned down before we make it, sir!" I just ducked behind a fallen log with my squad and yelled at my radio operator Anthony to get over here. He handed me the radio phone and I just screamed into it at command "God-Damnit command, where is those artillery rounds we were promised to cover our advance." that last part was particularly dripping with menace. Command got on the line, saying "Sorry sergeant, the guns have yet to be made ready. You will have to advance on your own, command out." I just slammed the phone back on the radio and charged, moving cover to cover to reach the trenches and hopefully, silence the guns. Soon, we found ourselves right near the trenches, "Alright, here is the plan, Johnson, you go left with Jeff here and hit the trenches hard on that side; buy me, Kail, and Anthony here time to plant the charges to blow this places heavy guns,. got it?" Johnson and Jeff both said "Yes sir!" I just looked at them and smiled but for a moment, then said "Alright, on the count of three, charge the enemy. "One…...two…...Three! Charge!" We ran like bats out of hell, ducking and dodging bullets as we jumped into the trenches, guns firing like crazy. One german down, then another, and another; I lost count of how many we killed, but I know that we were close to the guns because the noise of them firing was getting close. Finally, Anthony sighted the guns and fired his rifle, knocking the crew out with two shots. We charged in, surprising the germans, Hell, we killed em all before they could pull a gun. Jeff and Johnson finally regrouped with us, out of breath, but Johnson said "We got em sarge, we got em." I just nodded and said "Done the regiment proud son, don't think anyone else is gonna come fer us fer a while." Swiftly though, Jeff, our demolitions expert, went about rigging the guns to blow. He had just finished rigging the guns when I heard a familiar sound, the sound of a pin dropping. I immediately yelled "Grenade, everybody down now!" The grenade hit right next to the explosives Jeff had rigged, and they went up like the fourth of July, The next thing we heard was a bullet fired and a german scream. After some time with our heads down I rose, shouting "Soldiers, count off!" I heard the responses "Jeff, reporting. Johns here, all is good. Kail here, doing fine." I noticed that Anthony did not count off, I called "Anthony, where are you man?" I heard a pained voice "I...I'm over...here sarge." I looked over to see a grizzly scene. Anthony had been blown right in the gut by the blast, he was bleeding profusely. "Johnson, get over here now! Anthony is wounded." I rushed over to him as Johnson and the rest of the squad made a dash over to us. "Did...did we….we win sarge. Did….I do….do my...job sir?" I just looked at him as Johnson said "I am sorry sarge, I cannot do anything for the poor man." I said with heart heavy "Yes son, we won, you've done your duty. Now rest son, rest you have earned it." He looked at me and said something I would never forget "Sarge...Dad….I...I want to go….home." Then, my only son passed, and I said "You are going home son, you are going home." Johnson started shouting in my ear, saying "Jackson, Jackson we have gotta go now, the germans are reinforcing the area. He shook me, yelling my name over and over.

End flashback

"Jackson...Jackson snap out of it." I heard but did not snap out of it. I was on the stage holding the stupid pony by the throat and snarled in her face as I pulled her closer, saying "You damnable Germans will pay for killing my son Anthony! Prepare to die, German bastard!" Just then, Johnson and Jeff pulled me off of that bastard and slapped me in the face, knocking me out of my flashback completely. I just staggered and shook my head in confusion, then remembered that I was no longer on the battlefields of France, but yet, I was on the stage with both the frightened magician and the entire town looking at me in fear. I just ran off the stage and my squad followed me, we ran for several blocks; finding a suitable house a few blocks away, we just barreled in and hid inside, hearing a bell ring upon entry. We however, did not expect to find ourselves in what appeared like a fashion room, complete with finished and unfinished dresses and suits of all kinds. We heard a pony say "Oh please, do not come in, My mane is dreadful looking right now, come again later." I just took a seat on a stool nearby and said "I did it again, didn't I?" Johnson nodded, Jeff said "You nearly killed her, we had to pry you off." I just felt even worse after that, until Johnson said "You want to talk about it my brother in arms?"

I just shook my head and said "Wait, we completely forgot about the person living here. We should see if it would be okay if we can stay here for a few hours until the shock wears off for the ponies." I rose, went to the counter nearby and asked "Excuse me miss, but we require some assistance." The mystery pony just restated what she had said before, but I said "Miss, your mane could not be as bad as you say. Please allow me to see it, would you?" The mystery pony thought about it for a moment, then said "Alright, I am coming to the counter, just do not be surprised at how horrible I look right now." I just smiled as the mystery pony revealed herself, she was the one from the stage that had gotten her mane turned green. I just said "You know, that style suits you, I for one like green hair on girls. It makes them stand out, it speaks that the girl is not willing to be controlled, that she shall go her own way." The white pony sat flabbergasted, she stuttered "wha...what….but you are…...you like my mane like this?" she said as she eyed my uniform with disdain. "Yeah, back in my world, we are very big about that. Also, I see you eyeing my combat uniform; keeping my officers uniform clean and trim is always a must in the army, but this old thing, not as much. The pony said "My name is Rarity, good sir, yours?" I said with the grin still on my face "M'lady, my name is Jackson Hardin, but please, call me Jackson." Rarity said "Such a gentlecolt. You flatter me sir." I responded "Always for such a kind and smart young woman as yourself." Rarity then said, suddenly "What are those rags that you and your friends are wearing. You simply must let me make you all some new clothes, to get you out of those rags." I just laughed, and said "Ms. Rarity, these "rags" are my combat uniform for the army. We all wear them as for protection reasons, not style. Now, if you are to make us clothing, we shall provide you with an up to date uniform design so you can make us proper uniforms befitting gentlemen such as ourselves. Johnson sketched a quick design down on that sketch pad he carries everywhere, and showed the up to date uniform sketch to Rarity, who squealed in delight as soon as she saw it. "I take it you like it." I said. Rarity nodded her head. "Miss Rarity, you must understand though that each uniform must have the specific rank denoted on our arms." Johnson said while emphasizing the sergeants insignia on his right arm. Rarity immediately somehow took all of our measurements and then pushed us upstairs and told us to make ourselves at home while she worked on the uniforms for us. "Is it just me Lieutenant, or do you and her like each other a little too much." I scoffed at him while Kail laughed as he said "God, it looks like you might get some tail tonight, sir." I just glared at him while saying "The only tail I will be getting is yours with my combat boot if you keep that up." He just kept laughing and pretty soon we were all sitting about in a spare bedroom we had found and were laughing just like the old days in our camps out in the field. Soon we had all gotten tired and settled in for the night.

Later that night.

I awoke a few hours later in the night to hear the one called Rarity loudly humming downstairs. (my waking mind said fuck putting my shirt back on.) I creaked the door open and carefully made my way downstairs. I looked up towards the counter, finding it empty, I decided to check around the back where I heard Rarity working as if in a frenzy, all the while humming a song I swear I could recognize. I snuck up to the frame into her private work studio, noting that there were several uniforms completed and then I saw Rarity working on the last in the line, while wearing large red glasses; "likely to see the individual stitches." I thought to myself. She said as she finished "And…..done, those nice gentlecolts shall love these masterpieces when they see them in the morning." I watched her slouch as tiredness began to overtake her. She started to fall like a brick to the floor, but I rushed forward, and grabbed her just before she hit the ground. Rarity seemed startled by my sudden action, she looked up to see me and well, damn, probably should have worn a shirt as she was now blushing at my toned physique. I just said "M'lady, would you like me to carry you up to your chambers for the night? I would prefer that such a delicate and beautiful flower as yourself not have to sleep in the floor." Rarity nodded, but then asked "What are you doing up so late?" I said with a chuckle "Well miss Rarity, I was awoken by the beautiful song you hummed, as I am a light sleeper. I came down to investigate and I just have to say, the uniforms look great; stylish, yet holding true to military code." I let Rarity down and almost as soon as I did, she nearly fell, probably from the exhaustion of working all day and night. I just scooped her up princess style and carried her upstairs to her bedroom; opening the door, I slid inside with an already sleeping Rarity in my arms. "Man, she is just so cute when she sleeps." I thought out loud. I slid Rarity into bed and covered her up nicely. She started stirring, but I calmed her sleeping form by pecking her cheek and saying "Calm yourself young sweet, you must rest." She sighed in her sleep and passed back into her dreams with a light smile across her face. I turned about, and quietly walked back out, closing the door quietly. I carefully walked back up the hallway into our commandeered bedroom, shut the door, and laid back down upon the bed for a good nights sleep; something I had not had since my son had died back in Cantigny.

Chapter two is up. How was the chapter to you? tell me what your thoughts on this chapter was in reviews; also, let me know what you think I should do to the story as a not be afraid to voice your criticism in reviews. (As long as it is constructive, not destructive.) Hope you enjoyed the story.

This is DeathAngelWolf, signing off.


	3. A Royal Meeting, History Explained

Hello once again my patient audience, this is DeathAngelWolf again. I have to say, I had no idea that this story was already so popular, as a good writer, I am releasing the third chapter of this story to you so that you may read it. (If the story is progressing too fast, do not blame me, blame my mind for the ideas it comes up with.) Anyways, please enjoy chapter three, Meeting Royalty, History Told.

POV: Lieutenant Jackson

Location: Carousel Boutique.

I awoke with a start. Something had jumped on my stomach, expelling any air in my lungs. "Either the men got up before me for once or someone from this universe is on me." I thought. I heard a higher pitched voice, "sounded kind of like Rarity" I pondered. saying "Wake up, wake up. It's time to get up." I regained my vision once again and finally saw that the one that had thought to wake me was a little filly. I groggily rose to my feet, saying "Alright, alright, you got me up, what do you want?" The filly then said "My sister Rarity wanted me to wake you, and to tell you that you needed to hurry downstairs." I just shook my head a few times, trying to process the information with my still waking brain, then I said "Okay, thank you for the information Miss…..Tell Rarity that we shall be down in a few minutes okay." The little filly nodded, then raced off downstairs. "She is just like my little sister from back home." I thought sadly. I got all the men up and we all went and took turns taking showers in the restroom. (Hope it is okay if I leave that part out, I never liked talking about that.) After about fifteen minutes, we were all clean and ready to begin the day. We walked downstairs with a spring in our step. "for some reason, this day just feels as though it is going to be a good one." I thought. As we reached the first floor, I noticed that the lights were dimmed, as though a surprise was planned, or an unveiling was to happen. We came out onto the main floor and I saw the four uniforms covered in cloth and Rarity standing off to the side with her mane still green. (Awesome, green was and still is my favorite color.) She greeted us in her typical fashion and we nodded back in response. She then used her "Magic" to lift the tarps and we were all astounded at what we saw. (Well, not me as I saw all the uniforms last night, but I faked it pretty well.) The uniforms were epic, all of them perfectly matched the drawing Jeff had made and even had personalization to them. we all walked up to our respective uniforms, (pointed out by metal ID tags and rank insignia on the right and left arm.) and asked Rarity if we could try them on. She said "I would be insulted if you did not." We nodded in thanks and walked back upstairs with the uniforms in hand, each of us to a room to have privacy to try it on. After having finally suited up and made myself proper and decent, I looked into the mirror and saw myself when I was younger, when I had just received my commission as a Lieutenant.

Flashback

Location: Fort Bragg

POV: Sergeant Jackson.

As I walked up the aisle to my base commander, I looked about. My family, my Grandfather and Grandmother, they were here. Johnson, Jeff, and even Kail had turned out for the ceremony. I faced front once again and continued my stiff march to Colonel Smith, my commander. As I finally reached him, I stood at attention ,giving a crisp salute that was returned with machine-like efficiency. "Son, you have done your unit proud, you have fought through hell and back; you have laughed in deaths face; Your own son was lost in the line of duty, and yet you did not crack, did not break. I commend you on your courage and bravery son. Your stories shall be told in the halls for many generations. I hereby, if you shall accept, offer you the prestigious position of Lieutenant of your regiment." He held up the insignia, a silver bar, to me. I nodded my head in affirmation, and said "I shall accept this great honor sir." The colonel then pinned the insignia on my right collar. I again saluted, then turned about and marched down the aisle to the greetings of my squad standing at perfect attention and my family watching with tears of joy down their faces. I walked up and embraced them, hearing my Grandmother say "Your son would be proud of you, Jackson." I just flinched at the mention of Anthony, feeling tears that I could never let come. I gazed off into the distance as I observed the shallow grave at the base of an oak tree. Anthony was still able to see from his grave where I had received my promotion. I walked up the gravelly path towards his gravesite. As I reached the tree, I leaned upon it and said "I am sorry son, for that you had to lose your life in that senseless conflict. I wish you could have been here in person to see me like this, but, you will never be gone from my heart. I shall probably never see this grave again so I wanted to see you one last time before our deployment to Africa. I heard Johnson call out, from down the road "Lieutenant…..Lieutenant, it is time to go."

Flashback end.

"Lieutenant Jackson. it is time to go downstairs to Rarity." I snapped out of my flashback, remembering that we had a place to be and then moved to the door, saying "Thanks for the concern Sergeant, just took a bit longer to get ready than I thought." I heard Johnson walk away, so I emerged from the private restroom, and made my way downstairs. As I finally made it down the last step, I saw my men at perfect attention, with Rarity and her sister looking at me in awe. I noticed their stares finally, and said "Am I truly that dashing or are you astounded by your own work?" They finally broke off their stares and turned away, blushing furiously. I then rapped out the order "Men, prepare to move out. We must meet with the locals and….explain the problem that we caused yesterday." Rarity then finally returned her gaze and asked "What did you four do that caused such a fuss?" I just sighed, then explained the whole day's events and what I ended up doing. Rarity said "Well, it would serve her right. She needed to be brought off of her high perch for once." I just stared, surprised, but then I remembered what had happened to give her that green hair that I loved so much. So we bid Rarity farewell for now to Rarity and her sister, whose name was Sweetie Belle. We finally marched out, and proceeded back to the square, where this whole problem originated.

Ponyville square, ten minute later.

"Finally, we have made it back to the place where we tarnished our reputation." I thought. We looked about for a few minutes, catching the eyes of several ponies who did not look on in fear, but rather, respect. We finally sighted Miss Applejack, the pony we had originally stayed with. We walked up to the stand, she turned about to face us and in doing so we startled her. I swear, some things are better left unsaid about what she said. Bottom line, she asked us where we had been, so I answered her "After fleeing the stage, we rushed about for a few blocks, before taking refuge in a house. After getting inside, we found out the place belonged to a Miss Rarity, whom was very polite and ladylike. She allowed us some asylum for the night and even made us these formal uniforms." I had not noticed until now, but Applejack had been staring for some time now, so I snapped my fingers in front of her snout, snapping her out of her trance. She stuttered for a moment, before blushing and looking away. I just smiled and started walking away toward the town hall before hearing what sounded like lightning off in the distance. I looked up to the sky and saw what appeared to be a chariot led by two pegasus ponies in dark armour. The passenger, looked as if it was a mix between all three races of these ponies, which was slightly jarring for me. I watched as all the ponies in the square fled in terror, saying "Nightmare Moon, she is back. Run!" I just stood, unimpressed, as the chariot finally slid to a stop in the square. My men and myself just stood and watched as the…..I am just going to call it an Alicorn I guess, disembarked and made its way slowly towards us. The Alicorn said in a booming voice "What are you?" I just thought "I am really not going to like this woman, am I." She again repeated her question when I interrupted her halfway through, saying "Sweetheart, I do not have time for you right now, I have important business right now, so….Fuck….Off." She seemed aghast at my tone and language, and she promptly got up in my face and yelled "You would dare speak to royalty like that! I should have you killed for this!" I just laughed in her face, and said nonchalantly "How could I be afraid of death? Lady, my profession is death. I have survived through two world wars, watching millions of my brothers in arms fall in battle. My own son was killed before my eyes. I myself have nearly been killed myself many times. I have watched as towns crumbled, cities burned, and nations blew each other apart. You think I fear death? I fear nothing, for there is nothing left inside me other than the will to live. My son would want that, God bless his departed soul. Now, if you shall excuse me, I must go to the tree house for now, you are welcome to join me, should you wish it." I only looked back once and saw that the mare Alicorn had apparently broken down into tears, I said "Couldn't handle being yelled back at, eh? Well, time to go, make your choice." She finally wiped away her tears and said "Your story, it is so much sadder than even my own, yet you live on. Why?" I looked back with a pained expression, and said "As I have said, my son would have wanted me to not cry for his death. He would want me to go on and live my life, see all there is to see, and only when God is ready shall I answer the final call to duty." I then walked back towards her and kneeled down to her eye level, and took her hoof, saying "Cease your crying young one, you shall be alright. Come, we shall go to see somepony I know that will cheer you up eh." She nodded at that, and I helped her rise. We then proceeded to walk down towards the treehouse to which held my friend Twilight, from whose name I heard from Rainbow. We had completely forgotten about all the ponies that had hidden themselves when the Alicorn had come down, I believe that I had heard them call her Nightmare Moon. Anyways, they all came out of hiding and stared at us, confused as we walked happily towards Twilights house.

Twilights house.

five minute later.

"Alright, we are here. Try to use your inside voice okay Luna?" (I had asked her along the way if Nightmare Moon was her name, to which she replied "No, that was a demon that had controlled me a long time ago. My name is Luna.") She nodded, and I knocked on the wooden door. We quickly heard Twilight come to the door and open it, greeting us and jumping back in fear at the sight of Luna. I just said "Hey Twilight, is is okay if we can come in for a few minutes." I finally noticed that she had been staring at Luna this whole time in fear, to which I said "What, are you afraid of Miss Luna here? Oh Twilight, there is nothing to be afraid of." I paused, and watched as the fear finally left her face, and she said "Princess…..What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Canterlot." Luna loudly answered "We have decided that it was time to visit thy subjects, and get to know them better." I just said, annoyed "Luna, what did we talk about using your normal voice." Luna blushed, and muttered apologies, but I waved my hand to tell her all was okay, and continued "Twilight, I came here with Miss Luna because apparently, we have the same problem." Twilight asked "What is the problem you two are having?" We looked at each other for a moment, then said together "We need your help in getting the ponies here to trust us." we clamped our hands and hoofs to our mouths, not realizing that we did this to each other, not just laughed at our antics, and said "Of course I can help you, why do you both need this help, anyway?" I just looked at her and said "I am not exactly very good in social situations." Twilight just laughed again for a moment before inviting us in so we could talk about this problem much more privately.

Thirty minutes later.

After about thirty minutes of talking, Luna did what I had dreaded she would do. Ask about my past. She asked "So, Jackson, What was your life like? We would me most intrigued to learn of thy past." I just stared at the wall for some time, trying to find the right words to say about my past, and all the terrible things I left buried in it. "Are you sure that you would like to hear of my past?" I spoke. Luna nodded her head, and said "Yes, we would like thee to explain thy past to us." I just took a deep breath, and sighed. "Alright, I might as well tell the two of you, but it...it is not a happy tale." I began my tale in earnest, watching as the two looked on in awe as I spoke of America, my homeland.

Flashback: North Carolina. 1905

Jackson, twelve years old.

I was just a boy in small town America. Growin up was tough work, considerin mah family was living in tough times. My father, an army soldier, had run off a long time ago, which meant ah had to look out for the family and manage the farm. We grew all kinds of fruits and vegetables, but the apple orchards were my favorite. We were doin good with the things God gave us, my family. Mah brothers and mah sister, helped me work the fields, from apple picking to sowin and reaping the fields. Pretty soon momma took sick though, and we probably stopped all work fer a week jus cuz o' that. The doc said that he had no idea what she had, and that all he could do was check on her every now and again. After bout three months o' terrible pain, momma died. We were distraught. We held a small ceremony for her at the church afore they carried her off fer the last time.

Flashforward. April fifteenth, 1917

Army recruiting station.

Jackson Hardin, Twenty-five

Anthony Hardin, sixteen.

"So, you two want to sign up for the army, eh." I and my son said said with gusto "Sir yes sir." He just nodded and said "I like your spirit kids. Now, after looking over your papers, everything checks out. Alright, go around the back and board the bus, you're in the Army now kids. We saluted him and marched off to the bus.

Five minutes later.

I walked onto the bus without a word spoken. I Looked about and saw that most of the seats were occupied; And as we walked down the aisle, I heard many of the people with open seats saying "This seats taken, or you can't sit here." I and my son continued down the aisle until we finally made it to an empty seat. I sat down and immediately began contemplating why I had made the choice. "Maybe I wanted to prove I could be better than me ole pa. Or perhaps it was sheer patriotism." I pondered. The bus started to rumble, and we began our long journey to bootcamp.

battle of Cantigny, may 28th 1918.

Young Sergeant Jackson

(You can skip most of this part as you read most of it in chapter two. But the end of the flashback is now explained. so if you want the full flashback, read the ending of this flashback.)

Artillery howled overhead as the German gunners kept up the barrage on our trenches. "Keep moving, keep moving! We have to get to the village, and take it from those German Bastards!" I screamed at my squad. We had been ordered to take the village of Cantigny back from the Germans as a way to relieve pressure on the battered French forces. "Sir, the enemy is in the trenches around the village. We'll be gunned down before we make it, sir!" I just ducked behind a fallen log with my squad and yelled at my radio operator Anthony to get over here. He handed me the radio phone and I just screamed into it at command "God-Damnit command, where is those artillery rounds we were promised to cover our advance." that last part was particularly dripping with menace. Command got on the line, saying "Sorry sergeant, the guns have yet to be made ready. You will have to advance on your own, command out." I just slammed the phone back on the radio and charged, moving cover to cover to reach the trenches and hopefully, silence the guns. Soon, we found ourselves right near the trenches, "Alright, here is the plan, Johnson, you go left with Jeff here and hit the trenches hard on that side; buy me, Kail, and Anthony here time to plant the charges to blow this places heavy guns,. got it?" Johnson and Jeff both said "Yes sir!" I just looked at them and smiled but for a moment, then said "Alright, on the count of three, charge the enemy. "One…...two…...Three! Charge!" We ran like bats out of hell, ducking and dodging bullets as we jumped into the trenches, guns firing like crazy. One german down, then another, and another; I lost count of how many we killed, but I know that we were close to the guns because the noise of them firing was getting close. Finally, Anthony sighted the guns and fired his rifle, knocking the crew out with two shots. We charged in, surprising the germans, Hell, we killed em all before they could pull a gun. Jeff and Johnson finally regrouped with us, out of breath, but Johnson said "We got em sarge, we got em." I just nodded and said "Done the regiment proud son, don't think anyone else is gonna come fer us fer a while." Swiftly though, Jeff, our demolitions expert, went about rigging the guns to blow. He had just finished rigging the guns when I heard a familiar sound, the sound of a pin dropping. I immediately yelled "Grenade, everybody down now!" The grenade hit right next to the explosives Jeff had rigged, and they went up like the fourth of July, The next thing we heard was a bullet fired and a german scream. After some time with our heads down I rose, shouting "Soldiers, count off!" I heard the responses "Jeff, reporting. Johns here, all is good. Kail here, doing fine." I noticed that Anthony did not count off, I called "Anthony, where are you man?" I heard a pained voice "I...I'm over...here sarge." I looked over to see a grizzly scene. Anthony had been blown right in the gut by the blast, he was bleeding profusely. "Johnson, get over here now! Anthony is wounded." I rushed over to him as Johnson and the rest of the squad made a dash over to us. "Did...did we….we win sarge. Did….I do….do my...job Dad?" I just looked at him as Johnson said "I am sorry sarge, I cannot do anything for the poor man." I said with heart heavy "Yes son, we won, you've done your duty. Now rest son, rest you have earned it." He looked at me and said something I would never forget "Sarge….Dad I...I want to go….home." Then the poor man passed, and I said "You are going home son, you are going home." Johnson started shouting in my ear, saying "Jackson, Jackson we have gotta go now, the germans are reinforcing the area." Alright, men, remember, there is no retreat, no surrender. Fight and win, that's the American way!" We prepped for the attack, but it never came, for we heard the sound of heavy guns firing behind us. When we looked forward we watched as the Germans were ripped apart by high explosive fire. I heard Jeff yell "God bless high explosives!" I was happy we had won, but I looked back at my son, his face no longer of pain and anguish, but of peace. "You have seen the end son, but I have not." I spoke, heartbroken. I heard the radio on his back crackle to life, saying "Sergeant Jackson, sergeant Jackson, this is command. come in come in, over." I reached gingerly over to the radio phone, picking it up and saying "This is sergeant Jackson, command, what have you need of me?" Command spoke distortedly "We just needed to tell you that the village has been secured, your job is done son. Come on home for some rest." I lifted the phone one last time and said "I am not leaving my son until you get him home first. I will fight, and I will fight until my dying breath." The phone was deadly silent, then it crackled, saying "Aye, we will send stretcher bearers to your position immediately. Command out." I gingerly put the phone down and waited for the bearers to come.

June fifteenth, 1918.

Fort Bragg.

I walked down the ceremonial aisle, holding the casket that my son was in. He was a true American hero, he died for his country, I just sat and let it happen, some father I was. We continued our march up the gravelly path towards his final resting place. I had specially picked this place because it was his favorite place to be, he loved the little apple tree that we had spent so much time at when he was a kid. "He was just sixteen when he passed." I thought. I had gotten him into the army, he had wanted to join so badly; so I made him fake papers that said he was nineteen. We finally reached the base of the old, gnarled tree. We set the casket down upon the tray that would lower him into his final resting place. "I guess this is goodbye son. I just want to say that you were the best thing that ever happened to me, you were a good son and a great soldier. You were much more worthy of the stars and stripes then I will ever be. You shall finally rest eternally with God now, you have seen the end of war, you have seen the end of pain, you have seen the end of suffering. One day son, I will join you here, but my duty is not done yet. Goodbye son, I hope to see you again one day." As I finished my speech, the army troopers gave a twenty one gun salute, and finally lowered him into his grave. They covered it with dirt, but left the American flag that had been upon it flying proud upon a flagpole near the grave. The men promptly marched off, leaving me to my grief in silence.

Now, back to the present.

I looked on as the two ponies were crying before my eyes, saying "That is such a sad story. How do you bear it all?" I said "I bear it all because it is human nature to go on even when all hope is lost to despair. We as a species have always done this, from the ancient Biblical times of Jonas and the great flood to the present conflict of my world." I cracked my knuckles, and said "I believe that this history lesson is over for now, I merely wish to just keep this all to myself anyways." They had finally calmed down enough to ask "But why keep it to yourself?" I looked at them as if they did not know, and said "Because of what just happened. You pity me, I know, but I do not want pity, I just want to live my life in peace; my son would want that." I stiffly marched out the door, thanking Twilight for her time; then I looked to Luna and said "Well Sweetheart, I reckon I will see you again soon, okay? It...it was nice to talk to you, I...hope we can do this again sometime soon, as I would like to hear about you and your past." I marched out with my men at my heels back towards Rarity's house strangely feeling content and normal for the first time since Anthony's death.

Back to Carousel Boutique.

We all walked in hearing Rarity say "Welcome back my friends, how was your trip into Ponyville? I trust it was a fruitful venture, yes?" I dismissed my men and walked up to the counter, stopping just in front of Rarity. "Why indeed, the venture was quite fruitful, we all met one of the Princesses and even spent the day with her. If I recall correctly, her name was Luna, and I promised that we would meet her again soon." Rarity looked as if her jaw was about to go slack any moment now, so I said "Calm down Rarity, it was not a big deal. We talked at Twilights place for the day after she decided to visit Ponyville." Rarity finally broke her trance, and said "You met one of the princesses? You behaved yourself, right? She has no ill will against you right?" I just chuckled at that and said "No, well, now that you mention it, she was quite spiteful of me originally, but I got her to open up and we talked on the way to and at Twilights house. I believe we parted on good terms." Rarity smiled at that, then said "So Luna now has such a gentlecolt as yourself as her friend, that is great." I smiled at that and said "I know that this might be off topic Miss Rarity, but do you happen to have something to wash clothes in? I do not want to make a mess out of such fine garments." Rarity nodded and said "Of course dear, just leave any clothes you need to be washed outside your doors neatly stacked and I will get them washed as soon as possible." I nodded in thanks and walked gingerly upstairs, saying "Good night Miss Rarity, I shall see you in the morning." Rarity said the same, and I walked up to my room for some rest. (Which after today, I needed it.)

So, Chapter three is done, what did you think of it? Perhaps you could leave me reviews on how it was for you and what you think I should change in the story or add into it. Also, it would be awesome if you liked the story or followed either me or the story. (But go about this as you see fit, I do not want people liking the story or me just because I asked; I want you to genuinely enjoy the story.) Anyways, hope you enjoyed chapter three in Screaming Airborne Eagles.

DeathAngelWolf, Signing off.


	4. Trust Betrayed

Hello once again my good audience. It is I,  
DeathAngelWolf, with wait for it…...The fourth chapter in this long story. I shall not keep you waiting so here it is, "Trust Betrayed,  
Friendship lost."

Carousel Boutique.

Lieutenant Jackson's POV.

I woke right as Sweetie Belle was just walking into my door to wake me. "Hey Sweetie. How are you doing this fine morning?" I said while putting my uniform on once again. "I'm doing quite fine Mr. Jackson. How are you?" she said happily. "Shoot girl, you can just call me Jackson, okay Sweetie; and I am doing quite fine this morning." She smiled, then said "Rarity wants to see you downstairs for breakfast in a few minutes, okay Jackson." I returned the smile and nodded my head. "Alright, see you down in a few minutes with my men. Bye for now Sweetie." The little filly scuttled out of my room and went downstairs to Rarity, while I stayed up here waking the men. I received some grunts and grumbles from the men, but they got up rather well. Soon we were proceeding downstairs towards the kitchen; lured by the scent of delicious food. We all took seats at the table and waited for Rarity to join us in sitting down. After she sat down, we said grace and began to eat heartily. After a few minutes of small talk and eating, we rose, thanking Rarity for the meal, and were about to walk out when Rarit called out "Jackson, my friend, you wouldn't mind taking my sister to school today, would you?" I smiled then said "Of course not Miss Rarity, I can take hr there right now in fact." She said some manner of thanks and Sweetie Belle joined us, taking the lead to show us to her school.

A few minutes later, at the school.

"Here we are, Ponyville elementary." She said with a smile on her face. She said "I can make it from here Jackson, see you after school." I nodded, and we turned around, starting to walk away, when we heard a commotion behind us. I heard Sweetie arguing with apparently two others, and the others sounded like they were bullying her. I promptly turned back towards the sound, and saw two bigger fillies standing over Sweetie Belle, and they were mocking her, saying something about being a "Blank Flank." I stomped over to the two bullies, picking them up by the scruff of their necks, and I yelled in their ears "What in the name of God is going on here! You two bullie messing with my friend here!" The one with a tiara said in disgust "Ugh, what are you? you repulsive thing." I said, "I could say the same to you, but that wouldn't be nice of me, nor is it nice of you to pick on others for being different. Now, when I put you down, you two are gonna scram, and not let me even hear a word about you two bothering anyone again, or you will be severely punished for it." The tiara one challenged me, saying "And just what can you do to me. Nothing, that's what." I smiled wickedly, and said "I will let you in on a secret, I am not from this planet, therefore your laws do not apply to me, so I can do whatever I want here, so shut it Tiara." She paled at that, and I let her down; she went running off to the school in a hurry to get away from me. "Are you alright Sweetie?" She nodded, then said "I am now. Thank you, they never would have stopped bugging me." I did not bother asking why, instead, I just calmly walked away towards the edges of town, my men following behind.

Later, on the outskirts of the forest.

We were walking up a dirt road that was on the outskirts of the forest, when I saw a cart ,sitting as though it was abandoned on the side of the road. I approached the cart, and heard a familiar voice, it was the voice of the magician Trixie. I eased towards to cart when Kail said "This might not be a good idea Lieutenant, we should just go back." I ignored his advice and knocked on the cart's door, hearing the crying promptly stop. "Who...who dares disturb the Great and Powerful Trixie." she said shakily. I knocked again, finally, she came to the door, and as soon as she opened it she jumped back in fear. I stepped in carefully, kneeling down to meet her eye level, and I spoke softly "Why do you fear me young one? It is because of what I did at your show, is it not? That I am truly sorry for Miss Trixie, but the past cannot be changed; I will understand if you do not forgive me, but it was beyond my control. I am sorry to have bothered you Miss Trixie, I shall go now." I turned about, and was at the door before she said quietly "Please...don't go. You're the first pony that has ever been kind to me, and apologized to me if you did something wrong." I smiled, and turned around, walking back in and taking a seat across from her. "I am glad that you forgive me Miss Trixie, I hope we can be friends." She said "I would like that." I was about to talk more with her, but I heard a loud noise outside, like a carriage landing, with the grunts of many ponies as well. "I guess we may talk later Miss Trixie, we apparently have visitors." I swiftly rose to my feet and stole outside, to be greeted with a large contingent of ponies in golden armor, with a pure white Alicorn standing in front of them, the carriage behind her. I saw my men standing their ground, not budging an inch as the Alicorns gaze swept over them. I heard the Alicorn say "You, humans, why are you here? What are you doing in my land?" I answered her with respect "Ma'am, we are here because of a portal that opened up in the middle of a combat jump, and we were sucked in, now we are here." She seemed shocked at my response, but hid her shock well ,and said "Regardless of how you got here, you are a threat to my ponies; I have seen your world, wracked and plagued by war and death, and for that you must be locked away, for I cannot allow that here in Equestria." I stood, unnerved by the regal Alicorn and guessed "I take it you are the sister of princess Luna, yes? If so, that would explain how you found out about me being here, for she made friends with me. I'm also willing to bet money that your name is Celestia, isn't it." She nodded, confirming my theory. I promptly smashed my fist into the snout of the closest guard and yelled to the squad "RUN, RUN DAMMIT, WE HAVE TO GET INTO THE FOREST!" We charged into the forest, the ponies and Celestia following closely behind.

So, this chapter is done, what did you think of it? Please let me know of your thoughts and what you think should be put into the story or removed via reviews. Well,anyways, I know it was short, that is why I wrote a longer chapter that will be posted with this one. Anyways, remember to Read, Review, and like. This is DeathAngelWolf, signing off.


	5. Sanity Lost, The Reaper Rises

Hello my good audience, it is DeathAngelWolf once again with another new Chapter in this long story of Screaming airborne Eagles. This chapter is about Jackson watching his last tethers to sanity be cut as his friends are murdered in cold blood. The reason? Celestia deemed he and his squad a threat to Equestria. Hope you enjoy this chapter in the long, perilous and downward spiral that is "Sanity Lost, the Reaper Rises."

Location: Everfree forest

Lieutenant Jackson's POV

"Just keep moving boys, we have to keep running. There is no way we can possibly fight them all!" I howled at my squad. We kept up a steady and fast pace through the woods, dodging the trees and jumping the roots. I heard Jeff slip and fall, then I heard the others rush to his aid. As I arrived to their position I heard Johnson say "His God-Damn leg is broken. He will never be able to move in this condition." I just cursed under my breath and ordered the men to take up defensive positions while Johnson heard those damnable ponies from a mile away; their armour clanked for every move they made. When they finally made it to us we were lying in wait in the bushes while Johnson and Jeff hid behind a tree. I just shouted when they got into the clearing "OPEN FIRE ON THOSE FUCKERS, KILL THEM ALL!" Our guns echoed for miles around as we riddled the damn guards ponies with bullets. After we finally stopped firing, about thirty guards ponies were dead or dying. I shouted "Reload, reload, we have to buy doc some more time!" I heard grunts of affirmation and then listened to the next wave coming much more quickly than before. I heard the guns click ready and we readied ourselves again for the fight. We fought like demons, killing many in the early attack with our Garands and Thompsons, but we soon ran out of ammo for both, so we used our pistols and knives as Johnson said "I need more time, he is not ready to move yet." I just shouted in affirmation and kept firing into the mass of ponies, but my M1911 finally clicked empty. I just muttered "Shit." as I prepared to take the ponies in close combat. I looked over to Kail, who was fighting with all the skill he had gained as an Airborne trooper could have. But I saw one pony sneaking up behind him, I yelled to him "LOOK OUT KAIL, BEHIND YOU!" He turned just to get a war axe in the chest; he fell like a house of cards, but not before stabbing that pony in the skull with his combat knife. I Hacked and slashed two ponies to death, butchering them mercilessly as they approached Kail. I took his pulse, it was weak and thready. I said in a calming tone "Do not worry my friend, you will be alright. I am going to get you out of this." He looked at me with a weak smile and said "No Lieutenant, I am afraid you ain't. I'm already dead, just...just get Johnson….and Jeff out of….here. And...and...kill those damn…...ponies" I felt his grip on my arm loosen, and he finally fell to the ground with a thud. I left his body and rushed quickly to Johnson, only to find the old sergeant to be fighting three ponies at one time. He slashed out at one, gashing its stomach and killing it near instantly; then he turned and stabbed the other in the head with his knife. When he finally turned to the last one he received a spear to the gut, which he promptly ripped out and impaled the pony on it. He turned to face me, a pained smile upon his face, and just as he was about to say something he was shot right in the head by a crossbow. I watched him fall and rushed to him, taking his pistol and ending the sniper in one swift motion. I checked his pulse…..none. I muttered "God-dammit. why God why?" before finally checking Jeff. Jeff was able to stand, and he said "I got a few scratches and scrapes from those damn ponies, but I am good to move." I nodded, and just as we were leaving, I heard a sword slash, and a grunt of pain; looking over to Jeff, I saw that he had been cut across the back of the skull with a broadsword. I watched him topple over, doubling up in pain. I went and found the culprit not far and swiftly butchered him without mercy, screaming out all of my anger and pain and directly, physically inflicting it upon him. When I was done there was nothing left of him but chunks of red meat, with some skin hanging off the ends. I went back to Jeff, noticing the calm and normal tone of the forest returning. I finally arrived back to him and knelt down to him, saying "Son, are you alright? Please be alright Jeff, I...need you to be alive." I heard him say "Lieutenant...Jackson….sir….private Jeff reporting….I I...did I do good sir?" I just nodded my head, saying "Yes, yes you did good Jeff, now rest; I am going to get you some help alright." He said with a blood frothed chuckle "No sir, that won't do me any good sir. I am too grievously injured. Sir...can...you do one….last thing for...an old….friend?" I nodded and said "Anything Jeff, name it." He said with blood foaming down his neck from his mouth "Kill me….kill me sir." I sat there shocked, before he handed me his pistol, and said "You know what to do Lieutenant, just *cough cough* do it quickly." I finally took grip of his pistol, and placed it to his head, and I choked out "Goodbye my old friend, may we see each other again someday." I pulled the trigger, listening to the sound echo as I killed the only thing on this planet that was friendly to me. I stood up, and walked unsteadily away, thinking "Those princesses will pay, no, all ponies shall pay for this crime."

Castle ruins, Everfree forest.

Ten minutes later.

I finally arrived at the old bridge that had started this all. I walked stiffly across it, not caring anymore; my life was forfeit, if I died here, it did not matter. I found myself at the other end and at the ancient doors to the castle. I pushed them aside and walked into the courtyard, finally settling down just for but a moment to take stock of my supplies.

Supplies

Two M1911 .45 caliber pistols.

six .45 caliber mags.

two canteens of water.

enough rations to last approximately three months.

.45 caliber Thompson smg.

two grenades.

heavy duty rucksack.

set of midnight colored grim reaper robes with a hood and matching cargo pants; a skull face mask with spiked leather boots and gloves.

I just looked at the meager supplies I had with me and packed them all up as I prepared to move further into the castle. I shouldered my rucksack and marched into the castle to the rubble filled throne room; passing through that, I proceeded into one of the royal chambers, settling down there. I lay upon the bed, sleep finally overtaking me; as I passed into sleep, I felt my own sanity finally snapping as my mind grasped at last what had occurred over the past few hours.

Jacksons dream.

I woke with a start. "Ugh, where….where am I?" I heard a maniacal laugh, when I turned about to face it, I was met with….myself? "This is not me, answer me imposter, damn you." He again laughed and finally said with a distorted voice "I am your sanity, I am your minds hatred, I am every bad emotion that you have kept locked up in the world. I am Reaper, and I know what you seek; you seek vengeance on the ponies for killing all of your friends, I can help you down that path, but only if you let me in and embrace me with open arms." I stared at him as though he had said everything I wanted to hear, a solution to punish the ponies, vengeance, and only at the cost of temporarily being insane. I nodded in affirmation and he and I became one once again, all the evil and pain that had been locked away was now made whole with myself. The Reaper echoed in my mind "Remember our deal, you must let me take control when necessary. You shall have no guilt as it will be all me." I nodded again and felt myself waking from my dream.

The next morning

I rose, feeling quite different this morning. I felt as though all my psychological trauma was now gone, I felt content, I felt like I had gone mad. I walked with the reaper robes and all of the rest of the spare clothing into the private restroom. I pushed the door to the restroom in and I stripped down to near completely bare. I began carefully putting on the robes and slid the hood up after securing the face mask. I slid the cargo pants on with very little effort, then put on a pair of black socks. after all of this was done, I slid my black winter combat boots on and looked in the cracked, grimy mirror. I saw no longer a proud soldier of the 101st, but a Reaper of souls; I saw not Lieutenant Jackson, but Death instead staring at me. I cackled at my new look and walked to my rucksack in the bedroom, retrieving the two M1911 Colt pistols and fluidly slid out of my room, as though I were floating just above to ground. I looked about the throne room, finally seeing the armoury that I needed to visit. I cautiously slipped down the ancient corridor, noting how it seemed less damaged than the rest of the castle. I finally halted at the door, pushing it open gingerly, and was met by a great sight; hundreds of weapons of every kind were lining the walls of the ancient armoury. I walked about and found the weapon I was looking for; an obsidian scythe, with blood colored gems that looked though the staff had eyes staring at you, spines lined to the ends of the scythe, with a ripping flesh hook blade adorning each end of it. I gingerly lifted the scythe off of the pedestal, looking it over for any type of damage or wear; it had none. I smiled an inhuman grin under the mask and said with a distorted tone "Perfect, now my vengeance may commence in earnest." I quickly and efficiently sped out of the armoury and through the throne room; rushing outside to the one place my vengeance could commence….Ponyville.

Thirty minutes later, Fluttershy's cottage.

"Finally, I may start my revenge here. I shall kill whoever lives here slowly, and painfully, making them watch as their own body is butchered." I spoke in a distorted tone of menace. I casually walked up to the door and knocked about as gently as possible, I heard a quiet voice on the other end say "Hello…...who…..who is it?" I said with my distorted voice "An old friend that has come to talk." She opened the door at that and I was in before she could scream; I soon had her bound. I just cackled at how fun this was going to be. I said menacingly amidst laughing "Oh how unfortunate it is for you dear Fluttershy, you should never open your door to Death, for he will come for you if you do, and there is no closing the door once it is open." She whimpered, then said in a quiet tone "What? Why are you doing this to me?" I cackled and said "Because, your princess, Celestia, she and her ponies killed my best friends. They killed in cold blood, and now I am doing the same." She flinched, then said "But who are you?" I laughed heartily and said in my old voice "Aw, Flutters, don't you recognize me? I'm hurt, it's me, Jackson, remember?" Her eyes widened at that and she started pleading for her life as loudly as her quiet personality would allow, which of course was barely above a whisper. I sat down on a couch and said in a menacingly sweet voice "I am going to enjoy this. It has been so long since I have been able to do this to anyone. I wonder what I will do first?" Will I nail your hooves to the floor with hot iron spikes and watch as you pull your own hooves off in an attempt to escape? Or will I saw those delicate little wings off and watch as you set there in agony. Or should I do both at the same time? Yes, sounds much better than doing just one thing." I watched as she looked about frantically in terror, hoping to escape somehow. I said with finality "You know what Flutters, since you were nice to me all the time I have been here I will not kill you….rather I want you to tell all of Ponyville that the Reaper of souls is coming to claim vengeance in the form of pony lives for all of Jackson's squad, understood." She nodded frantically, and I untied her and threw her out, at which point she took off, flying quickly to Ponyville. I said under my breath "Phase one is complete, time for phase two, the first victim." I piled as much flammable items as I could in the center of the house and lit it all on fire, burning the house down as I swiftly fled into the forest to await the search party that would come.

Ponyville, Twenty minutes later.

As Fluttershy finished explaining to Twilight and Rainbow Dash about the mysterious Reaper that had barged into her house and taken her captive, Rainbow Dash interrupted her and said "That bully, I will go and deal with this myself." She swiftly flew off towards Fluttershy's cottage while Twilight said "We need to round up the others and go help her, she will need it." The two split off searching for the rest of the Mane six while Rainbow was still speeding to the scene.

Back in the smoldering ruins of Fluttershy's house.

I waited patiently for my victim to come; I had returned to the house and had stood still as a statue in the ruins of the house, ashes and mutilated animals lay about the scene. I stood with my Scythe, almost leaning upon it as though it a walking stick. I finally heard the sound of wind rushing and said "That definitely is Rainbow, no doubt about it. Well, I best look ready, for it is her time to die." Rainbow hit the ground with hardly a sound, she began cautiously looking about, not seeing me yet. I rapped my scythe upon the wood flooring and it splintered, finally drawing her attention to me. She said, trying to sound threatening, but was already failing "You! you did this, I am going to punish you for this!" I cackled madly and slowly turned to face her, my leering skull mask staring at her, and said distortedly "Welcome Miss Rainbow, it is good to see you again. I am so delighted they sent you here alone, as I have wanted to kill you for such a long time now." at the end of the sentence I cackled madly once again. Rainbow was looking quite unnerved by my act, but said "I am not afraid of you, monster." I said with a disturbing tone "But don't you know Rainbow, Death always gets his mark. I will kill you my little pony, but first I intend to make you suffer." As soon as I finished the sentence I was by her side smashing my fist into her spine, paralyzing her temporarily. I said as I began to raise my scythe to deliver a slice "Prepare yourself for the most pain you have ever experienced in your life." I brought the scythe down upon her wings cleaving them off with one quick stroke. She screamed in agony as the wings were severed, and I laughed, picking up the wings, I held them in front of her as I dipped them in a small, smoldering fire to cook it. "How do you like your wings Rainbow, Rare? or perhaps you prefer them well-done?" I laughed at my own sick joke. I walked carefully back up to Rainbow and said, as I picked up a small burning log "Now that blood loss needs to be stopped, or you will die too fast." I smashed the burning end of the log on one of her stubs, then the other, both eliciting cries of pure agony as the fire cauterized the wounds. I then picked my scythe back up and said "Now, lets make sure you can't run away like a sissy." I, with no warning, brought the scythe down upon her fore legs, chopping them off with repetitive blows. She kept screaming until her voice gave out, and with that I then drew my combat knife, moving to her hind legs, and said "I always wondered just how sensitive those "Cutie marks" were, hows about we test the theory eh?" I place the knife firmly upon the first one and began to cut the skin, slowly, painfully, making no error in my movement. I finally had finished cutting her cutie mark off one side and said with mock sadness "I am sorry dear Rainbow, but now I must end your suffering once and for all." I sheathed my knife and raised my scythe for the last time; I brought it down upon her with enough force to break continents, and her head was chopped off before she could even scream one last time. After that was done I went over to the fire that held her wings and gingerly pulled them out, taking note of how each one was cooked just the way I liked them, well done. I sat and enjoyed my first meat in what seemed like forever, savoring the taste of the Rainbow. I set the scene for Twilight and her friends to discover, posing her corpse as though I had done a sick ritual upon her body. (Which don't get me wrong, I did that, I was just displaying it properly.) I heard the familiar clop clop clop of hoofsteps and quickly, yet fluidly disappeared into the nearby foliage, (grabbing the cutie mark I had cut off as my trophy; I had plans to integrate the cutie marks of every single pony I killed into my clothes.) to watch the reaction. As the Mane six came into view the first thing they saw was Rainbow's corpse right in the middle of the burned out house. They all gasped in horror and ran up to the scene, all crying profusely that their friend was dead. I emerged slowly out of the bushes, scythe clanking with every hit upon the ground. I finally arrived next to Rarity who was having an over-dramatic breakdown, and I said mockingly "Tis sad that she had to die, but so is it the will of one who has lost his sanity." The entire group jumped at that and Rarity fainted dead away. "You would do wise to watch yourselves, for I will come for one of you next." I said, my ghost-like voice returning. I slowly walked down the road towards the castle, leaving the shocked, scared and mourning Mane six with the chilling words "Death always gets his mark."

Chapter five is done. How was it my friends; please do tell me your thoughts about the story and what you think should be added or removed via reviews. Well, remember, death always gets his mark. That is actually a joke now that I think about it. Well, Read, Review, like…..all that good stuff, because this is DeathAngelWolf signing off.


	6. Death Speaks, Powers Gained

Hello once again loyal Audience, it is I Horus...er I mean DeathAngelWolf, with another chapter in the story of a proud Airborne soldier driven insane by the very ponies he had trusted. Introducing Death Speaks, Powers Gained. Enjoy.

Castle Ruins.

Lieutenant Jackson's POV.

I walked nonchalantly through the old timber gates, pausing but once to survey the castle; It appeared to me that either someone was repairing the ruins, or the castle was slowly healing itself. I thought about it for a moment before continuing down through the courtyard, where I again noticed the fallen columns had risen back to their original positions, but the peculiar thing was that wherever the damage was, solid midnight black was there to fill in the damage. Strangely, this did not bother me, just as killing and eating Rainbow did not bother me. I pulled the cutie mark trophy I had kept from the endeavor out and looked at it. "I am going to love having this on my uniform." I thought. Then, another voice echoed in my head, it sounded ancient and powerful. "Jackson…...it is I, Death, your old companion. Perhaps you…...remember me. You were so young when your father left to work for me though." I paused, looking about, before finally deciding that no one was around to say it. "Death, you…..you have haunted my family since the beginning of time. Why do you curse us so?" I said. "I am hurt Jackson, surely you know that without your family, I would not exist. Therefore, I have made it my mission to personally serve your family whenever you needed one of my skill." Death echoed. "So, why me? I only want vengeance." I said, questioning the old spirit. "I believe you would not survive if not for me, too much guilt will stop any man, even you; so I help in that department, I also have given you power." Death said with confidence. "What powers have you left me?" I asked, intrigued. "I have given you power over all manners of death, anything you could ever want to do. I have also given you the power to breathe life back into anything you have killed. Another thing that is usable is the power of darkness, it can be used to shroud yourself from public eye, or even used to fix anything, make anything." Death quietly echoed, retreating into my mind. "So, that explains the repairs made to the castle. But what was that about breathing life into the dead?" I asked. "Death echoed, one last time "The ability to give and take life is my speciality, I have given in turn the ability to you. You can now heal anything, even from mortal wounds, or from the grave, make them look like they did in life. It will not have any personality, but you can command it to act a certain way, as is my other speciality, necromancy." I looked shocked for but a second, thinking about bringing my fallen brothers back to life, but that is not the way I want to be with them. "I would rather leave them to their graves, they earned that rest." I thought. "But what if I brought Rainbow back to life? I could use her as my spy in town to pick out my victims. They likely haven't even buried her, being so disgusted at her lifeless, wingless body on the floor of Flutters burned out house." I nodded my own head at that plan, and walked upstairs to my bedroom knowing exactly what was going to happen tomorrow. I laid down upon the ancient bed, and closed the privacy curtains, letting sleep take me, finally having a dreamless rest.

The next day.

I rose, feeling quite content, and I went to the bathroom, noticing the extensive repairs darkness had made. The floor was no longer cracked apart, the mirror was clean and not cracked, the shower worked perfectly. I took a quick shower, still fully dressed, as I knew with my new powers I could just instantly dry off, (plus my clothes needed to be washed anyways.) I turned the shower off and instantly dried off, then I walked over to the mirror. Looking into the mirror, I noticed that from my jaw to my left eye was turning skeletal. I said in my mind to Death "Is this a result of my hosting you?" Death said "Yes, your body is actually just fading invisible, you actually still have skin, it is just invisible to the normal eye." I thought about it, then just dropped it and walked out to the old kitchen in the castle. As I arrived, I noticed that everything was in perfect condition. "Hey Death, is it possible for me to create a living creature out of darkness just to serve a need?" I asked. "Yes, in fact you can, but the creature will only do as it is commanded and is solid darkness, so if you wanted to spy on the ponies you would need a newly dead corpse to be a puppet." I nodded at that and focused darkness into the shape of a man in chef's clothing. He formed not a minute later and said "What is your command my lord." I said "You are to prepare meals for me when I ask for them, and nothing else. Understood?" He saluted promptly and said "Yes lord Jackson. What would you like for breakfast this morning?" I thought about it for a minuted, humming the star spangled banner. "I would like you to make me some eggs, bacon and sausages for breakfast chef." the chef set to work and within about two minutes I had a full breakfast. (Though, where he got the bacon from I have no idea.) I dug in heartily and soon had finished the entire plate. I looked at my watched and decided it was time for me to go to the site of my first killing, and revive the one who died.

After about twenty minutes of walking.

"Finally, I have made it to Flutters old house. Well, what is left of it." I laughed at the end of that. I walked up the low sloping hill and up the stairs to find that I had been correct, they would not even touch the scene. I approached the corpse and kneeled down at it. "Your time is not up my little pony, yours is to serve lord Death, until your last drop of blood. You are to follow my every command, you are to do as I see fit, I hereby give life to your body, for you to serve once again." I channelled the power of Death through my fingers, healing her body. Her head reconnected to her body, new wings grew back, and even the one cutie mark regrew. Finally, the forelegs I had cut reattached. I channelled just enough power to breathe life into the newly fixed body, and watched as the dead pegasus came to life once more. She stood, almost like a newly born filly, stretching her wings and legs. Popping her neck, she turned to face me and kneeled before me. "I am yours to command lord Death. What would you have me do?" She said with her old voice. "My little pony, Rainbow Dash, you are to do my will. You are to spy on the ponies in Ponyville by day, and return to the everfree forest castle by night to report to me. Understood? Good then, also, do not make yourself seem suspicious to the ponies there, just act as you normally would have in life, understood?" She nodded her head, saying "Your will be done lord Death." I chuckled and said "Shoot Miss Rainbow, you can just call me Jackson. None of this Lord Death business okay?" I swear, even in death and new life, those ponies still blush at me and what I say. I laughed then said "No go my little pony, do my will. It has been commanded." She took off like a rocket towards Ponyville, and I followed from the road, going to the one pony I knew would still like me…..Rarity.

To Rainbow Dash, Jackson's new servant. (Because fuck yeah, I needed a new point of view for once.)

Ponyville library.

I landed with a thud against the door. "Oh buck that hurt, I need to practice more, but later. Lord dea….I mean Jackson gave me a task and it will be done." I thought. I heard the door open and listened to Twilight gasp as she saw me. "You….you...but you were….gone." Twilight said remembering my death. "Yeah, I was, but apparently somehow I woke up and I was healed, I don't know how but I am alive and happy that I am. I came to see you because I wanted to talk to you about what might have happened to me. Can we talk Twi?" I asked. Twilight just nodded her head and beckoned me inside. We walked over to one of twilights desks and sat at it. "So, do you have any idea how I am alive Twi?" I asked, knowing the truth. "No, I do not, but thank Celestia that you are. I was so saddened at your death." Twilight answered. I smiled, but only slightly, for I could not let myself laugh at their naivety. "Jackson was right to want to kill them." I thought. "So, do you think you know who or what killed me?" I asked knowing the answer. "Yes, I believe that it was Jackson, but he was so kind hearted, I do not know why he would want to kill us." Twilight said. I wanted to scream at her that it was because he hated all ponies for Celestia's guards having killed his brothers in arms, but I held my tongue, because I could not reveal my true nature. "Twilight, do you think you might be able to let the rest of our friends know that I am still alive? I do not want to have to explain this to everyone, it….it is quite….um odd and I have things to do right now." I asked, hoping she said yes. Twilight sighed, "Yes Rainbow, I can do that for you. I was not really doing anything special anyways, just looking over old spells." I nodded in thanks and flew out the door, yelling "Thanks Twi, you are a true friend!" Twilight sighed again and began to walk out to go find her friend Applejack and tell her of Rainbows return.

Back to Jackson (Who's been doing metal gear style sneaking to get to Rarity's house.)

I finally arrived at the door and knocked gingerly. I heard a very soft, intoxicating voice call "Do not come in please, I am not feeling good right now." I pushed the door open gingerly and leaned in the doorway. I used my powers over darkness to mask my clothing with my old officers uniform and my face to look like its old self. "Hello, Miss Rarity, are you alright? You sound pretty depressed." I called out with my old voice. The crying I had heard stopped almost instantly and I watched as she peeked her head around to see of it really was me. She nearly fell unto her back but I was there in an instant and had caught her. "You need to quit falling over Miss Rarity, I would hate to see you hurt." I said with sincerity. "But…..I….what….where have you been!" She said amidst hitting me with her hooves. "That does not hurt Rarity, in fact it is kind of soothing. You should be a masseuse instead of a clothing maker." I said, chuckling. She finally stopped, "Where have you been Jackson? you were not there to pick up my sister at school, and that was two days ago." Rarity said, slightly hurt. "I have had...special circumstances...for my disappearance; And I will have to leave again soon, I just came to tell you that you should leave Ponyville immediately, dark and dangerous things will be happening soon." I said gravely. "But what is going to happen?" She asked. "Ponies are going to start dying in the darkness, I am afraid as to what might happen to you, my only friend in this world." I answered. "But, what do you mean? What are you hiding from me Jackson?" She asked slightly afraid. "I cannot tell you, I only hope you will come to terms with it in the future, as I have." I then slid swiftly out the door, closing it with the breeze of my movement, leaving a confused Rarity to run upstairs hopefully pack up and leave with her sister. I moved swiftly through town, dropping my disguise and slipping out of town and into the forest. It was getting dark, and I loved that. "Rainbow should already be on her way to our new home by now to report on my next victim. I took of at a fast pace through the woods, crossed the bridge with no effort, and stopped at the gates. The gates were now fully covered with darkness and inscriptions of death. I pushed them open and found Rainbow dash waiting to meet me on one of the benches nearby. I stiffly walked up to her and sat down, sighing as I did so. "Rainbow Dash, my friend, your full report for today." I asked "Jackson, I have found you a new victim for your punishment of the ponies, her name is Twilight. you know her, yes? Well, she will be at her library all day tomorrow studying spells and it would be the perfect time to strike." Rainbow answered in earnest. I nodded in thanks, "Well Rainbow, what do you think of our new home here?" I asked. "This place is beyond awesome Jackson. I love all the things you have done with the place." She answered truthfully. I laughed, "Good to see that you like it. Now Rainbow, I am going to get your sleeping quarters fixed up in Celestia's old room alright." Rainbow nodded and we stood up, and walked/trotted (guess who did what.) up the ancient, yet powerful stairs to our separate rooms in the castle. "Good night Rainbow I shall see you in the morning, for we have much to do tomorrow!" I hollered to her, so she could hear. "And good night to you too! I will see you tomorrow!" Rainbow hollered back. Satisfied, I walked back into my room and laid down upon the bed once again for a good sleep, dreaming of the murder that was to happen tomorrow.

And chapter six is done. Tell me, what did you think of it? What are your thoughts on the story and what you would like to see or what you would want removed via a review. So Read, Review and like, all that stuff.

This is Horus...er DeathAngelWolf, signing off.


	7. A Death in the Twilight

Hello once again my patient audience, it is I, DeathAngelWolf with the seventh chapter in this ongoing series. I wish not to keep you for too long so here it is, A death in the Twilight.

Location: Jacksons Castle.

POV: Jackson.

I woke to the sound of hooves clopping towards my chambers. "Huh, what, who is that outside my chambers?" I pondered as I rose from my bed. I heard a knock at my door. "Hey Jackson, it's me, Rainbow Dash, can I come in?" A loud voice echoed. "Aye, just give me a minute to get ready." I hollered to her. She of course did not listen to this and came flying in anyways. "I just wanted to check on you sleepyhead, why should I wai….." She trailed off as she saw that I was pretty much in nothing except my boxers. "Yeah, go ahead and enjoy looking at my body, might as well." I flexed purposely as I spoke. She blushed and settled to the floor wings drawn out; while I went to my dresser and picked out my old uniform I had gotten from Rarity. "This will do for the day, besides, I don't always wear robes, they are not that awesome. PLus my robes shoulder spike is damaged." I muttered. I finished putting on my uniform and looked in Rainbows direction, and saw what she looked like. "I am so good looking that you got a wing-boner." I chuckled after saying that. Rainbow finally realized how she looked and was about to rush out the door when I slammed it closed, my arm blocking the door. "Why would you like to leave? You hurt me you know Dash, you know that right?" I said in mock hurt. She stuttered and started to step back towards the bed as I edged closer, and she finally tripped and fell back onto the bed. I edged closer, and closer, until finally jumping onto the bed, her underneath me. I looked her dead in the eyes and saw all, her desire, her want to be with me. "Too bad you can't touch this!" I shouted, jumping off her and running to the door with lightning speed. She was racing after me, but I was fast on my feet; I got to the doors and finally to the courtyard beyond. I leapt to the walls and used my power over shadows to cloak me to the wall. Rainbow raced out into the courtyard to find nothing, not even a trace of me. "Why does he have to be such a tease." Dash said dejectedly. "I am such a tease for I know your true feelings towards me, yet I believe that you could do much better than me." I spoke evenly. Rainbow turned to see me standing by the door to the castle. "But, why are you even with me then?" Rainbow questioned. "Because I like you, silly; why else would I keep you around." I said obviously. "I thought you kept me around to act as a spy for you in Ponyville?" Rainbow asked. "That was my original plan, yes; but over time I have come to like you as a friend, and maybe with time something more." I said. "Now come along my little pony, we must eat a good breakfast before we begin the day." She nodded, and we walked back inside to the kitchen and met with my personal chef. "Lord Jackson, it is good to see you again. What would you like for breakfast today?" The shadow chef asked. Same as always my good friend; but my friend Rainbow Dash here is not an omnivore like myself so could you make her whatever she asks for?" I asked kindly. "Aye Lord Jackson and Lady Dash; what shall it be for the lovely lady eh?" The shadow chef inquired. "Oh, just a dandelion sandwich shall do for me. I have to keep fit for my flying practice." Rainbow said. "If it be your wish it shall be done." The chef said. We went over to my table and sat patiently, waiting on our food to arrive. The chef brought both our meals to us in less than five minutes. (A new record; he really tries to impress, doesn't he.) I dug in heartily to my bacon; attacked my sausages, and finally devoured my eggs; all within minutes. I stood, thanked the chef for the meal and walked off. "By the way Rainbow, you are off for the day, so use it as you see fit okay." I called to the dining hall. I walked out the doors and into the courtyard, thinking "This place really needs guards if it is to be a true castle." I focused my power into twenty forms of dark energy, and shaped them all into faceless american soldiers with Garands and Thompsons. "You twenty are hereby ordered to garrison this castle; protect it and the occupants with your lives." the faceless men saluted and rushed about to different parts of the castle, taking up positions in guard posts and on the walls. I grabbed one of the men on my way out and said "Listen son, I will be out for a while; do not tell Rainbow dash but I am getting a special present for her, a servant, made out of her old friend Twilight Sparkle. I strolled out of the castle in style, and then thought "Why should I walk to Ponyville when I can make myself a jeep and driver. I again channelled the powers of death, and made a army issue jeep appear with a faceless chauffeur to attend me. "Lieutenant Jackson sir. Where shall you be going today?" the soldier asked. "I will be going to Ponyville son, and please, take your time getting us there." I said earnestly. "Will do lieutenant." He said back. He opened the door for me and I stepped into the jeep. I sat down and he stepped up and took the drivers seat. He cranked up the engine and we lurched forward; soon we sped up and were off into the forest heading for Ponyville.

Back to Rainbow Dash (Because we need to see what is going on in her head.)

"He gave me the day off. I swear that man, he is so great and yet out of my grasp." She thought as she finished her sandwich. Finally, I rose, thanking the chef for the meal, and walked out of the dining hall. I opened the doors to the courtyard and when I stepped outside I saw twenty shadow figures that had taken up positions around the castle. I walked up to one and watched as its glowing white eyes stared back at me. "Hello, is anybody in there." I shouted. "Aye Lady Dash; our master, Lord Jackson, bade us to guard the castle while he is away. You are his….his.." The dark soldier struggled for a word. "Ahah...you are his mate yes?" The dark soldier asked. I blushed "No, not yet i'm afraid, but I hope to be soon." I answered swooningly. "Aye, well, Lord Jackson is not returning for quite some time; he is going out to kill the target you picked. I am not supposed to tell you this but he is also going out to get you something special." The soldier said, then whispered the last part. "What is he bringing me that is so special?" I asked, confused. He is bringing you your own servant, Twilight Sparkle I believe her name was." The soldier whispered. Rainbow Dash jumped into the air in happiness, then she came back down and settled next to the soldier. "So, have any idea of a place where I can go practicing flying?" I asked. "Aye, there is an old practice room on the south side of the castle; big arena, can't miss it." The dark soldier answered. "Thanks, i'll be there if you or anyone needs me!" I shouted to the soldiers as I flew off. "We'll keep a note of that. Goodbye for now Lady Dash." The soldiers said as they waved.

Back to Jackson. (By the way, it has long since turned night and Jackson is at Fluttershys old burned out house.)

"Thank you old comrade for the nice drive through the forest." I said respectfully. "No need to thank me Lieutenant Jackson, it is my sworn duty; and it is worth noting that you are quite the companion. Lady Dash would be lucky to have you as a mate." The shadow soldier said. "You really believe that? I am not an easy man to get along with, I….I have issues that I believe she would not put up with." I said dejectedly. "Lieutenant, if she truly loves you for who you are she will accept you." The shadow soldier said confidently. "Thank you...for all that you have said…..it….it helps me a lot. You are dismissed soldier." I said struggling for words. The soldier saluted one last time before slowly dissolving into the shadows. "She will accept you for who you truly are; remember that sir." The soldier said before he fully dissolved. I straightened my uniform and walked confidently down the road and into the plains outside Ponyville.

Twelve minutes later.

I finally reached the first buildings of Ponyville, and again channelled the powers of death to shroud me from the eyes of the ponies. I walked carefully through the streets, avoiding ponies and anything that could reveal my position. I made my way into the square, and noted that nearly everyone had already packed up for the night. I made my way across the square to a road that led to the library; the location of my target. I moved swiftly and silently, and soon I was at the door of the treehouse. I rapped upon the oaken frame three times. "Come in, the door is open. I will be with you in a moment; I just need to finish this spell." I heard Twilight say in response. I gingerly opened the door, and slid inside before anyone could notice. I heard Twilights hooves clopping down the stairs, and soon she had reached the bottom. She looked about in confusion before calling out "Hello, is anypony here?" I appeared in an instant in front of her snout and decloaked, scaring her back with my scarred and half skeletal face. I channelled my power into a barrier that would nullify her magic and screams, so no one could hear her. "Death has come for you Lady Twilight; the question is, what am I going to do for your death? There are many possibilities you see, and I want to do as many of them as possible." I said baring my teeth. Twilight screamed in terror before trying to blast me away with one of her spells only for my barrier to nullify it.. "That is not going to work Twi, you see, you are marked for death. You cannot stop it, no one can stop it." I walked casually up to her and caressed her snout, "But I can make your death quick and painful, should you prefer it." I said mockingly swooning. Then, I roughly grasped her snout and lifted her up off the ground with one hand. "You know, I do need a nice replacement for one of my shoulder spikes on my robes; it has become damaged you see, and I could think of nothing better than a Unicorns horn to replace it with." I said innocently. I reached up with my other hand towards her horn, her swatting uncorridnatingly at my hand with her hooves. I finally managed to grasp the horn, and I felt it surging with suppressed magical power. I focused my power into my hand, and slowly began to tug the horn off. She screamed in agony for every slow second that I took, and with every second the horn slowly splintered; it would break off soon, and all the stored magic would unleash. "How does it feel, does it hurt? It looks like it does." I said mockingly. I finally put just enough pressure in the right place and yanked upwards suddenly; her horn snapped like a twig, and she screamed and screamed as both magic and blood circulated from her now open horn area. Finally, her voice fell silent, she had screamed so much that her voicebox had stopped working. I brought her down to my eye level, seeing her eyes slowly beginning to film over. "Not yet, you will get no rest, not until I am satisfied!" I howled as I conjure up a dark syringe. I forced the dark syringe directly into her cutie mark, causing her eyes to snap open and her snout and face to contort into one of extreme pain. I slowly administered the shot, letting it take effect. "That syringe was a super adrenaline shot; you will not sleep until I am satisfied. Then you may go to your eternal rest." I said with the ancient, gravelly voice of death. I then walked with her, dragging her by my heels to a table. I lifted her upon the table and used my powers to summon restraints that suspended her by her hooves to the ceiling, yet held her to the table; they could not even be broken by a tank. "Hows about we play surgeon, oh how that will be fun." I said with menace lacing my sweet tone. I summoned a wide array of surgical equipment and also summoned a surgeons attire for myself. I picked up a scalpel and carefully placed it to her cutie mark. "Don't worry, this will only hurt a lot." I said with false kindness. I slowly pressed the scalpel into the skin of her cutie mark, and began to cut carefully a neat and perfect circle around it. I was halfway through when another, younger, voice was heard after a door had opened.. "Twilight, what is happening down there?" it questioned. I used my powers to imitate Twilight's voice perfectly. "Nothing sweetie, now just go back to bed; I had a few spellbooks fall to the ground and I have just now picked them up." The voice did not respond and instead I heard the door close and the creak of a bed. I continued with my work, stealing glimpses of Twilights horror and agony filled face. I finally had cut a complete circle around her cutie mark, to which I carefully inserted my sterile gloved hands and slowly pulled the circle of flesh out. I held the cutie mark in my hands and stared at it for but a moment before returning to my work. I picked up a bonesaw and placed it gingerly to her chest. "Twilight, lets study pony anatomy together, it will be so much fun." I mocked. I began scraping the bonesaw across her chest, eliciting silent screams as it slowly cut her flesh away and began to do the same to her bones. I finally had cut all the way through her chest and was staring at her organs within. I carefully reached in and pulled out all the various organs, until only the heart remained. Her heart was quite strong; it beat fast and hard, laboring to keep her alive. I gingerly reached my hands in one last time, pulling her large heart out and holding it in front of her eyes. "You have a nice heart Twi, shame it has to go to waste. But actually, it won't, because I am awfully hungry since I haven't eaten since breakfast." I said thoughtfully. She had been silently screaming and shaking her restraints the entire time; now, she tried even harder to break free. I lifted the large heart to my face and said "You may die now Twilight Sparkle, Death is satisfied." I took a huge chunk of her still working heart and chewed it up in my mouth, savoring the **'magical'** flavor. I watched as it slowly stopped beating, and as her body slowly slackened; her head drooped and her eyes filmed over. She died on that table, right in front of me, but the show wasn't over yet. I made all of the equipment and restraints that I had summoned disappear in the blink of an eye. "Your time is not over yet Twilight Sparkle; your soul may find rest, but this body shall not. I grant this body new life, at the expense that is shall serve me and my friend Rainbow Dash as a servant." I spoke ancient words of power. Her body slowly healed; its its organs slowly retreated back into their dark crevice before healing. Her chest closed and her cutie mark reformed. The horn which I had ripped off and kept with me like the cutie mark was healed. The corpse was now completely healed. I let out a large breath and pure darkness followed. The darkness flowed about the room before finally going into the mouth of Twilight Sparkles corpse. Her body shuddered as new life seized it. The pony's head leaned upwards and looked at me with the most innocent eyes. "Lord Death, I aM yours to command." Twilight said. "Now Twilight, just because you are mine and Dash's servant doesn't mean you are to be formal with us. Please call me Jackson, and none of this 'Lord Death' crap. Also, you need to take on the personality you had in your old life okay." I ordered in a kindly tone. I saw her blush and I knew that look; it was the same one Dash had given me when I revived her. "Come along Twilight, we must get home before tomorrow's sun rises." I spoke kindly, yet warily. Twilight rose slowly and popped her joints. "Okay, I am good to go, lead the way Lord Dea….I mean Jackson." Twilight said as she flashed a smile. We calmly strode out of her old home together and I left a note of pure shadows in the pool of blood that said in chilling words.

"Death has claimed his second mark, the next exists only for fun and laughter."

We walked for a long time through town, until we finally made it to the forest. I summoned my jeep and river and said "Shall we?" Twilight nodded and the chauffeur said "looks like quite a catch sir. You get her for Lady Dash?" I nodded in affirmation and the chauffeur opened the door to the jeep and helped my new servant in first before finally climbing in and offering me a shadowy hand. I firmly gripped his hand and hauled myself into the jeeps passenger seat. The jeep sprang to life as the driver started the engine; and soon we were cruising off through the forest towards home.

**And tragically, I ended this chapter with a cliffhanger.** So, how was chapter seven in this long story of an Airborne Eagle driven mad? Let me know how I did or what your thoughts are on what should be added or removed via a **Review.** **(Seriously, you guys are awesome and all, but please let me know what you think or I cannot improve as a writer.)** Anyways, Read, **Review**, and like; all that good stuff.

This is Lieutenant Jackson, signi….*Scream of rage and super slap.* Jackson! What are you doing stealing my line! You of all people should know that that line is mine, especially since you are hosting one of my aspects! Sorry about that my patient Audience, but some people, *Glares at Jackson.* have been stealing my line at the end of nearly every chapter. Especially in my** new story "An Inquisition of Equis"** where the Inquisitor Lord, Joshua, tried to pull the same thing while I was away on vacation." Anyways, apologies and keep reading, it'll get more interesting later.

This is DeathAngelWolf, signing off.


	8. Old Friends and Love?

Hello once again my patient audience, it is I DeathAngelWolf with an important broadcast. The next chapter in this story is here! I wish not to waste time so lets dive right into this; here it is, chapter seven: **Old friends and Love?  
**

Location: Everfree Forest.

POV: Lieutenant Jackson.

As we drove down the long, dusty road of Everfree forest, idly chatting with each other to pass the time; a rare occurrence shook the very earth. A storm was gathering, one of epic proportions; even without the advanced senses of death I could tell something big was about to happen. I ordered the driver to stop the jeep, and we got out . "What is Lieutenant, another one of your feelings?" The shadow soldier questioned. "Aye, and it is not good, we may want to take cover for a short time until this….this feeling passes." I spoke solemnly. The driver immediately slid back into the shadows, as did the jeep; leaving only a very frightened Twilight Sparkle and an old soldier of death himself to stand and face the oncoming problem. "Damn, wish we could do that, but alas, even I cannot do that." I said. Twilight was clearly feeling the storm much stronger, as she was cowering, "So much power, more than even when you and your friends arrived." She said , scared out of her wits. I patted the little pony's head, and stepped forward to meet this new threat. The storm came to an explosive end; I saw a wormhole of some sort open; much like my own, except only one man came out of it. The man fell at a constantly increasing speed, and if I did not act, he would die. I shot forward like a rocket, blasting the ground soft with pure darkness; the man fell closer and closer; finally, after a few dozen tense seconds, he hit the newly softened ground with a dull thud. I rushed over to the man and saw that he was face down upon the ground, not moving. I quickly turned him over and got my first glimpse at who he was. "J...Jacob? Impossible, you should not even be here; you were in the God-Damn armored corps, where the hell is your fucking Sherman?" I pondered aloud as I recalled my old friend from Boot Camp. "You….you know this other human Jackson?" Twilight asked, slightly less terrified now. "Yeah, we used to share the same bunk back at basic in Boot Camp; he got top bunk and I had the bottom. We were really good friends, but we parted after basic in 1917; He went to the newly formed Tank corps and I got signed up in the Army's 28th Infantry Battalion." I said firmly. "Oh, that would explain everything I guess." Twilight said as her ears drooped. "You want more information eh, well I am afraid that I would prefer story time to wait until both he and I can talk at the same time again. Now, let's get him patched up." I ordered sternly. We looked at him and saw that my quick thinking had spared him of any serious injuries; nothing broken or punctured, yet he had several deep gashes across his body. Twilight started her magical healing abilities, but was already tired out after having healed one cut. "Twilight, your magic is not strong enough for such wounds, allow me to take over for now." I ordered. She nodded wearily, and let me and my ancient powers take over. "By the power of death, your time is not yet up. Return to life and carry on your long journey through it. You shalt not fall this day for death himself commanded it." I said in the ancient tongue of death. I began summoning the powerful shadows of healing that could rehabilitate any wound, even mortal ones. I forced the shadows of power upon his body, and began the slow and systematic process of healing his injured body. I focused on the most severe of his wounds, a large gash that almost cut to the bone; straight across his chest, the shadows filtered. The shadows would detect the problem in the body, fill it in and sometimes completely replace a part just to make it function and heal completely. When the shadow retreated, the wound was gone; not a trace remained of its existence. I repeated the process for several minutes until all the damage was healed and not a scar was left on his body. He was still out cold, so I picked him up like they taught us to in basic, and carried his dead weight ass to the jeep; upon which time the shadow driver had reappeared and was waiting to take him. I passed him over to the driver and said "Put him somewhere comfortable so he doesn't wake until we are at the castle. The driver just silently nodded, and hefted him into the back of the jeep and on some old sacks. I called to Twilight to come back and board the jeep once again. We all clambered aboard, and soon we were speeding off towards the ever looming shape of the castle of Death. We arrived back at the castle and I found my men waiting patiently at the gates to let me in; the looked at Jacob and Miss Sparkle but merely nodded as I said "He is with me, as is Twilight Sparkle here." They opened the gates and we drove into the courtyard; stopping only when we reached the stone steps leading to the massive doors to my throne room. I dismissed the driver and went to the back; hefting Jacob off the sacks, I climbed off the jeep and Twilight followed suit. We steadily climbed the ancient steps and two guards moved ahead to open the doors for me. We walked inside and I went through the corridor to the Hospital wing to put Jacob there until he woke. I reached the medical bay and put him stiffly on a bed. I stepped back and got my first good look at him since basic. Jacob had changed over the years since I had seen him; His hair had been cut nearly to the skin in a typical buzz-cut, yet when you reached his face it was completely different. He had grown a scruffy beard across much of his face; his eyes were closed, yet held scars likely from battle upon them. His nose was a bit smaller than I remember, yet his expression held a grim yet optimistic look to it. He was still in his armored corps uniform, so he had to have been on active duty when he was pulled here. "Just like me." I thought aloud. "Is…...is he going to be okay?" Twilight asked, scaring me out of my thoughts. "Yikes, Twilight, you cannot just sneak up on people like that. If I had not known it was you I could have killed you" I said sternly. Twilight cowered but then stopped as my expression softened. "But of course, how could I kill such a nice young woman as yourself." I said honestly. She blushed, and I patted her head as I walked out of the room; summoning a nurse out of the darkness to keep watch on him until he awoke. "Come Miss Sparkle, we must meet with Miss Dash; it would not do well for me to tarry too long away from her." I said kindly. We walked back to the throne room and I saw one of my soldiers standing guard near the two thrones. I walked up to him and asked "Son, where is Miss Rainbow Dash? I must know her place if I am to give her my gift." The soldier just nodded. "Lieutenant sir, she is located in the practice arena around the back-end of the castle; you will not be able to miss it, she is in there." He said in a rush. I saluted him crisply and walked with Twilight to the back of the castle, and then I saw the arena. The arena was definitely huge, it seemed built for hundreds to seat inside and it was open-topped; likely for fliers. I stepped into the arena and was about to step into the field when I saw her. Rainbow was like a blur, she sped through the arena so fast it made my head spin thinking about it. I watched on silently as she did the most astounding thing I had ever seen; she went so fast that the very wind around her started to bend to her form. A long and flowing rainbow soon accompanied it and it built and built like a blazing trail through the air. I watched in awe as she shot like a bullet across the arena and Finally slowed down; she landed after skidding to a stop mid-air, and she was obviously out of breath. I started clapping, slow at first, then faster and faster. Soon I walked over to her, who by now was looking at me with pure astonishment. "But...how...you...you aren't supposed to be back yet?" Dash questioned, dumbfounded. "I just looked her in the eyes. "I could not stay away from my personal Rainbow for too long; I would have probably gone insane from such madness." I said as I surprised her by pulling her into a tight kiss. I looked into her eyes as she was startled by my sudden affection, yet she soon closed her large eyes and melted into the kiss. I pressed my tongue against her mouth, begging for entrance. She happily accepted and opened her lips to allow my tongue entrance. I felt all around this new and exciting area, tasting all of her exotic flavor, soon she started a battle with my tongue, and we wrestled there for minutes before finally breaking apart for the sadly needed air. "That, was definitely the best kiss I've had in a long time." I said happily. "Ditto, but I believe you forgot somepony over there." Rainbow pointed behind me with her hoof to remind me. I turned, remembering Twilight. "Heheheh, sorry about that Twi, I just could not resist. But anyways, perhaps you two would like to hang out together; I mean I believe that even you two would grow tired of Ole Jackson." I said, blushing as I rubbed my neck shyly. "No, why would we grow bored of you Jackson, you are the most interesting pony we have ever met." The two said together, before realizing that they both said that aloud and they both looked away and blushed. "Aw shucks, y'all both like me don't ya?" I asked in mock shock. Twilight tried to protest but I just waved my hand and said "Now, I reckon that this is a common occurrence here ain't it? I've also noticed in my short time here that there are not many stallions; so how do yawl go about this type o' business?" I asked in my old accent as I facepalmed. "Well, that is true; in Equestria, because of the low amount of Stallions per mare you generally will find that one stallion has many mates, a herd if you will." Twilight answered. "I see, so then what you are saying is that here polygamy is a perfectly legal thing and it is generally encouraged." I said as I pinched the bridge of my nose at this tidbit of information. "Yes, in fact, there was even encouragement from royalty to do this." Twilight said, bringing memories of Luna bubbling back to the surface. "I…I need some time to think. I will be in my quarters if you need me. And Twi, you will be bunking with Dash here until I can get a new room built okay?" I said in a rush as I the arena and went to my private chambers; leaving two very confused ponies behind.

Back at the Arena.

Twilights POV (Because I fucking needed this God-Dammit; can I not have others to help explain into the story and what is about to possibly happen in the near future! Sorry, just kidding; but yes, Twi is getting a POV, Yay.)

"So Dash, I haven't seen you since a few days ago when you came to my house after we had thought you were gone." I said breaking the awkward silence. "Yeah….about that, no hard feelings right? I was just doing what Jackson had asked me to do." Dash said quickly. "No….it is alright, I actually am glad now that I was his target because now I can enjoy him so much more." I said swooningly. "Hey, I was here first Twi; besides, he just showed you that he likes me more." Dash said with quick anger. "Woah now Dash, I wasn't suggesting what you are thinking of, just merely being around him is good for me. He makes me feel nice and warm; protected and safe." I said hurriedly. "I know….Hey Twi, you up for helping me with something actually?" Dash asked. "What is it? I mean, my job is to help you isn't it?" I asked, not sure where she was going with this. Dash blushed red and lifted her head low as she mumbled "I...want to…...to get him….to...to mate with….me." I myself blushed at that. "Rainbow Dash, you naughty pony. Why don't you just ask him if he'll do it with you? I mean, he clearly loves you, least from what I have noticed." I said "Yes, I know that, but...but I don't have the courage to ask him." Dash said, her head even lower. "Come now Dash, you are the most courageous pony I know; you can do this." I said, encouraging her. She looked up finally and said "Thank...thank you Twi; you are the best friend a pony could ask for. I think I will go ask him now actually." Dash said, her courage returning. She trotted up the steps and out of the arena, going to his quarters for the night most likely. "Another relationship built, good job Twi." I thought, complimenting myself. after a few minutes; I soon found myself feeling extremely tired. (Dying and then coming back to life really takes the energy out of you.) I stifled a yawn and trotted up the steps and out of the arena. I soon reached the throne room and I walked down the corridor that led to what used to be the private chambers of the two princesses. I arrived at the two-way hall and I listened intently; I heard the sounds of two ponies moaning in the room to my right. I also heard the two calling each others names out every couple of minutes or so. "They really are going at it aren't they" I thought. Chuckling quietly, I went down the hall to the left and opened the old door with my magic. I trotted into the room and went straight to the bed. I jumped it and used my magic to close the curtains and pull the covers over me I passed into a dreamless sleep no longer than my head hitting the pillow.

Chapter Eight is now done. So, how was it? Please leave any thoughts or ideas/criticism you may have for me in the form of a **Review**. I hope you enjoyed the story and all it has presented thus far and I would like to note that while things are going good now, the Tragedy will play itself out later. I hope you enjoyed this installment in the story of a proud Airborne soldier driven mad. So **Read, Review, and Like**; all that good stuff, because I finally got the fucking courage to let Rainbow and Jackson go at it.

This is DeathAngelWolf, signing off.


	9. Death Unleashed, Jackson's Loss

Hello patient audience, it is I, DeathAngelWolf. I have an important Press release for you right here; Chapter nine in this story is out! Now, I shall not keep you from reading so here it is, **Death Unleashed, Jackson's Loss.**

Location: Jackson's castle.

POV: Lieutenant Jackson.

I awoke once again to the darkness of my chambers with a headache that could split continents, but something was off. I rose and staggered over to the dresser; retrieving my uniform, I slid into it with some effort. I walked to the private restroom still trying to remember why I felt so good today. "Alright Death, do you know what happened last night? Because I sure as shit don't." I thought to Death. "Yes….I do. What happened last night; hm, let me get the security tapes from my office. *Rumbles around in his office.* Ahah, here it is, tape number eight! Alright, when I play this tape you will see it through your eyes like one of your PTSD moments." Death warned. "Just do it. I need to know what I did last night." I ordered. "It's your memories, I just wanted to confirm it with you." Death said as he slid to tape in. I suddenly lurched over and fell to the ground, feeling the memories flashing before my eyes like a freight train.

-Memory of last night.

Location: Jackson's room.

POV: Lieutenant Jackson.

I was standing at my table, pouring myself a drink; tonight had not gone so well. I had been reminded about my hatred towards all ponies and I had to get out of there before killing those two again. "God please let these drinks help to sooth my mind." I thought. I downed my first shot, then another; the process went on for a while before a knock came at the door. "Who….who is it?" I said sloppily as the drinks took over. "It's Rainbow Dash, can...can I come in?" She said with a stutter in her voice. "Aye, come on in. Ain't like I got anything to do anyways." I said solemnly as I rose from my desk. Dash came into the room, she looked like she was about run like a spooked horse. "Is it just me, or does she look more beautiful than before?" My drunken mind questioned itself. I backed up to the bed to take a seat and somehow my drunk ass mind decided it would rather lay down. "Rainbow dash walks slowly and perhaps fearfully up towards me, and she hopped onto the bed. Somehow, she landed on me. She looked like she was steeling herself for something. "Jackson…...I….i've been wanting….to ask you for…..such a long time. Will…...will you…..mate with…..me?" She said with hope in her eyes. My drunk mind processed this information very slowly. after a few minutes of silence; Dash got up to leave, but I pulled her back down. "Look, I might be drunk, but by all rights I will not refuse the one I love." I said seductively.

-Memory connection terminated.

The visions faded as I howled out. Stop! Stop the God-Damn tape Death!" Finally, the visions of what happened after all of the words had been said stopped assaulting my mind. "I…knew alcohol could do a lot, but I didn't know it would do that." I thought out loud. "Aye, it was quite an….interesting evening; but even I did not expect you to do that." Death said, his gravelly tone returning. "Why did you not warn me of what was going to happen Death?" I asked. "Because, you needed to know what you had done. Or would you rather have found out from Dash herself; who by the way, is still asleep on your bed over there." Death pointed out. I looked out of the restroom to my bed to see Dash; she was still so God-damn cute, even in sleep. she lay on her side, smiling contently as she snoozed. I pinched my nose in frustration and went to my bed and lowered myself to where she was sleeping. "Dash, hey Dash are you there?" I calmly asked. No answer. "Dash!" I yelled. She awoke with a start, nearly flying into the roof of the bed before she remembered what happened last night. She looked at me. "Hey Jackson, feeling better since last night?" Dash fakely innocently asked. "Yeah, but for the wrong reasons; granted, it was nice what you did, but I did not want our first time to be when I was near brain-dead drunk." I said in a calm menacing tone. "You...you were drunk?" Dash asked, confused. "Yeah, I was; when Twi Mentioned royalty my anger towards all ponies returned to the surface; so I hid away and drank myself into a stupor so I would not cause anymore harm to you two." I said solemnly. Dash looked so distraught about what she had did. I calmly waved my hand to silence her. "But then again, I am glad you took the initiative; because to be honest, if you hadn't, I probably never would have." I said with a grin on my face. Dash came down to earth laughing. "You….you Jackson? my goodness Jackson, you're shy aren't you?" Dash said amidst her laughing fit. I lunged forward suddenly, catching her and landing us on the bed. "Yeah, but I can be courageous when I need to be." I said before planting a quick kiss upon her snout. I rose before she could respond, and walked out towards the throne room to see Twilight waiting to meet us. Dash finally caught up to me just as Twi noticed us. "Hey Dash, Jackson. so how was it last night?" Twi asked after saying hi. "Twi it was great, we certainly enjoyed each others company." I said to Twi before Dash could say anything. Dash blushed before looking away, clearly embarrassed. "You know, we should go check on Jacob; we haven't seen him since yesterday." I said, breaking the silence. Dash looked confused. "Dash, Jacob is another man like myself; a soldier of the United States armored corps." I said. Dash calmed and looked more content with my answer now. So I led the two back to the medical room once again; a glint of hope in my eyes that he would awake and be alright.

Medical room, two minutes later.

We walked in just to see a fucking gurney fly and crash into the door next to us. I looked up from the two ponies and saw that Jacob had indeed woken, and he was pissed. "Where are you, you God-damn German bastards!" He screamed to no one. "Corporal! I am disgusted with your behavior. Get fucking control of yourself son!" I yelled as an order. He turned around and upon seeing my face and rank, he came to attention. "Lieutenant Jackson sir, where am I?" He asked "Friend, you are in the land of Equestria, and before you refute what I say next, let me show you who lives here." I said as I beckoned Dash and Twi forward. "Hello Mr. Jacob, I am Twilight." She said as she stepped forward. The poor soldier almost threw another gurney before I could convince him to calm down. "What…..what are those things?" He asked fearfully. "Hey, hey Corporal Coltson, calm yourself. These two ponies here are Twilight Sparkle, and Rainbow Dash." I said pointing to each as I called their names. "Uh Sir, if'n I remember right; these creatures existed only in myths and legends right?" Jacob asked. "Aye, on Earth yes, but we're in Equestria now son." I said, reminding him. "Sir, permission to speak freely?" He asked. "Permission granted Corporal Coltson." I said crisply. "How the hell did I go from a heavy ass Sherman tank assaulting the beaches of Normandy to Equestria?" He asked, confused. "Even I do not know that answer my friend, but what I do know is I had a similar fate; I got caught in the portal that sent me here right as I jumped out of my plane above the skies of Sicily." I said solemnly. "Corporal, I want you to get yourself comfortable here, for I have business to attend to. I need you to look after my love, Dash, and her friend Twilight while I am gone okay?" I asked/ordered. "You….you got a fucking pony as a girlfriend?" He shouted, surprised. Quiet down son, I don't need all of Equestria knowing that." I hissed to him. "Sorry Lieutenant, I can perform the task. By the way; she is a nice piece o' flank sir, you did good nailin 'er sir." Jacob whispered as he passed me by. "Thats it! It's ass kickin time!" I shouted in fake anger. I chased that some bitch all the way around the castle until we came to the courtyard and discovered a sherman tank sitting smack dab in the middle of it. "Well, I guess your tank decided to find us instead." I said surprised. Jacob checked the tank and found that it was indeed his; for he had put the special inscription **'Death's Holy Weapon' **upon the side of the tank before its first battle. "I'll leave you to your tank; for I have business in the town of Ponyville first. And lastly Corporal; get used to seeing shadow soldiers, objects and Ponies around here alright?" I said as I looked at the tank and Jacob with even more respect. Jacob nodded as he went about inspecting the tank and pulling out tools from various areas on the tank; he began working on it as I departed to the gates. I met Dash at the gates and summoned my driver and jeep once again. "Goodbye my sweet. I will see you by tonight alright." I said as I gave her a quick peck on the lips. She returned the kiss and had that look in her eyes again. "Come back tonight, i'll have something special waiting for you." She said sultrily. I nodded at that and climbed into the jeep. The driver turned the ignition and we soon were speeding off to Ponyville to kill the next of my victims.

And now we go to Corporal Jacob Coltson's POV. (Because he needs to be explained a bit more thoroughly alright.)

I kept working at my tank; something was wrong with her, I could feel it. I was inspecting the engine block when one of those ponies came up and surprised me. I clanked my head against the engine. "God-dammit, that hurt like hell." I said through gritted teeth. "Are you alright Mr. Coltson?" The purple one asked as I rubbed my head. "Yeah, this old engineer will live to fix another day." I said as I slid myself out from under the engine. "This…..this Sherman; it is a very advanced piece of technology. What is it specifically?" The one that was called Twilight asked. "The Sherman mark four is a tank designed and built by the second of December in the year of nineteen-forty-one. She has a Seventy-five millimeter M3 L/40 gun, as well as a .50 caliber M2 browning machine gun mounted above the turret. Two 30-06 Browning M1919A4 machine guns mounted on the front of the chassis. Her engine is a Continental R975 C1, it is air cooled, radial. She uses standard Gasoline as her fuel. she has the Horsepower equal of about four-hundred of the finest horses. Her speed is typically twenty-five to thirty miles per hour." I said, listing off everything about my Tank, my Holy Weapon of Death. I finally stopped looking at the ole gal to look at Twilight; only to see that her jaw had literally hit the floor from all that I had said. I snapped my fingers in front of her and she returned from reality. "What...huh….oh yeah…..Jacob! Wow, your pon...I mean peoples technology is so advanced. How did you get so?" Twilight asked. "It is not advised that you research technology Twilight; My world is not better because of it. Because of Technology, we now fight **Wars** with Guns, Tanks, bombs and Aircraft; killing thousands and sometimes millions in the process. Sure, we have learned to prosper as a collective species; medical advances make us less likely to die of disease and injuries. Sure, we have made great cities and civilizations with technology. But you must understand, Technology in this world would mean the death of your race. It would signal that this world is ready for **War.** Your species would be destroyed in mere hours if lets say…...the German army showed up and attacked. You see, technology can be good, but it can also cause entire species; no entire worlds to fall to their knees." I finished my speech with a long sigh. "You are a wise man Mr. Coltson, but couldn't technology be used for peace?" Twilight said. "Yes, but only for a time; eventually two sides will clash, and it will be bloody. Think of it like this, your civilization is in its medieval age at the moment, a.k.a Swords, bows, metal armor and small towns right?" She nodded. "Well, in my world, we had many 'holy crusades' to take back a holy land from the Islamic people. We lost many times, and killed many hundreds of thousands of people in the process. All we had back then was what you have now; swords, armor, bows, and small towns. Think of what will happen if your ponies get tech like this. They will either want to take more land for their country or they will eventually separate into many smaller groups that will inevitably fight each other." I stopped talking and noticed that it was nearing night time. "Come Twilight, we best get inside, it nears night time and I would like some rest after that speech." I asked as I visibly sagged from sleepiness. We walked up the steps and down the corridor to the bed chambers; Twilight was leading the way. We arrived at an area where the corridor split off. "So Twilight, which room will I be sleeping in?" I asked. "Well, Dash and Jackson will likely be sharing the room on the right; so I guess you will be sleeping with me tonight." She said that last part with a hint of...nervousness. "Miss Sparkle, I could not take your privacy from you; I will just go back to the med bay and rest there." I said calmly, yet strangely sadly. I started to walk away. "No! I mean, I would prefer it if you would stay in my room for the night. I insist." She said with the biggest and arguably the cutest puppy dog eyes ever. "Well, how could I refuse when a lady asks me so nicely." I said gently. I watched as Twilight visibly jumped into the air from...excitement possibly. "Yes! I mean, it is good that you will stay with me. I honestly get quite cold in that old stone room at night." She said happily. I just smiled lightly, thinking that this little pony could have no other intentions but to just sleep; as she somehow led me by my hand to her room to spend the night there.

Finally, back to Jackson. (Visibly sags in chair due to how much effort was put into writing Jacob's POV episode.)

We were driving for quite a while before finally arriving on the outskirts of Ponyville. It was about mid-afternoon when we arrived, so I would have to bend shadows to hide myself. I dismissed the jeep and driver after stepping out of the vehicle. I walked the rest of the way through the fields until I arrived at the town itself. I immediately looked myself with my shadows and moved swiftly, yet silently to my objective. I passed by many ponies; none even noticed me as I passed by. the building that held my target was owned by if I remember correctly, the Cakes. "An odd name but that cannot distract me right now." I thought as I stopped at the door. I eased the door open gently after reading the sign that said that the Cakes were out to lunch for the next hour. I looked about the room; finding my target was not in the front room, I took to the kitchen to find her. I was correct in guessing her location; as she was slaving away over a stove in the kitchen. The room was darker than it should be, but it did not bother me. I was just about to strike when I heard a voice pound against my ears; it sounded ancient and powerful. I turned around only to receive a thrown spear to the ribcage. I fell onto my knees, "Guard! Why did you harm him? We were supposed to take him alive and uninjured!" The regal voice shouted. The guard muttered an apology, but I myself was not feeling good. Not only was the golden spear impaling me through my chest; but Pure darkness was seeping out of the wound. The process continued until all the darkness had spilled out and with it the spear. The darkness then shot forward and slammed into the guard. The guard barely had time to draw breath to scream and was soon completely covered by the darkness. I heard the sounds of bones cracking and reforming; and an echoing, gravelly laugh that sounded so familiar to me. "Jackson! what trickery is this!" The Regal voice said. I looked up from my wound and saw that the pony guard had reformed completely; he now had the body shape of a human, yet retained both his fur and his face. I looked into the shadowy eyes and saw all. "F….F…...Father?" I asked out loud. "Yes…...son, I have….returned; through you and Death I have come back." My father, the original Jackson, said. I looked at that pony face, yet it still held my fathers cold and dead golden eyes. "Father, what have you done to me?" I asked. "Son, for me to reform; I had to take your connection with death and replace it with my own. You now only have his powers, but not his reserve to which you have been using so subconsciously." He stated. "What….what do you mean father? I mean about using his powers subconsciously." I asked, confused. "Your soldiers, your castle; all of it has been built or rebuilt and maintained by Deaths endless reserve power. But now, with him in me, that all goes away." He laughed maniacally at the end of that. I rose, and unsteadily walked over to him; all the while Luna was staring at us with curiosity. As soon as I got to him, I smashed him in the face. "That one is for leaving me and our family so long ago." I smashed him again; he fell to his knee. "That was for not being there for me throughout my life. Then I offered him my hand. He took it, and I threw him out the window. "And that is for waking me from such an eternal nightmare." I said with calm menace. I walked past Luna on the way out of the door. "Keep your damn sister in line. She started all of this; and now, Death is unleashed in the form of my father. He is cold, ruthless, and will kill all of you should you let him." I whispered in her ear as I left. She looked behind only to see nothing, I had vanished from her sight. I had never run faster; I ran literally from Ponyville to the castle in a record time of ten minutes.

Back at the castle.

I could already see the effects; the walls were crumbling back to their original state, the soldiers had fallen to their knees and were vomiting blackened blood. Jacob was rushing about, trying to figure out what was happening; and Dash and Twi were trying to get out as fast as possible. I ran up to Jacob. "Corporal! We have to get out of here, now! Is the Sherman good to go?" I yelled out, snapping him out of his franticness. "Aye Lieutenant, she has a full tank, and she can probably get us about a hundred and forty miles, sir." He answered. I rushed over to Dash and told her to get herself and Twi into the tank immediately. she nodded, and charged off; scooping Twi up, she flew over and deposited her on the tank. I slid over and jumped onto the tank, sliding into the hatch, I closed it after Jacob climbed in after me. He got into the drivers seat and immediately started her up. The engine roared to life, and we slowly rolled out of the castle as the gate fell behind us. I opened the hatch and looked back; I saw one soldier standing, but barely. He was bleeding white blood from his side and his head had a deep gash in it. "Remember what happened here Lieutenant! Remember the many men that fell here and make that bastard pay!" The soldier screamed with the last of his strength before he fell and faded away forever into the shadows. I sat back down in the tank and closed the hatch. "Mind explaining what happened in Ponyville sir?" Coltson asked, concerned. "Fath….Father. He used me as a vessel to build power until he was released at Pinkies house by a guard and Luna; who had ambushed me. Now, he has Death in its full form and a new body to exercise his power. My own power that was keeping that castle and the crew that manned it was actually from deaths reserve. All I built, all that was created has crumbled; now all I have left is you three and an old tank." I said solemnly. Dash came to my side and was giving me a very tight hug. "Thank you Dash, without you I do not think I would be alive right now." I said with kindness. "Hey, we are lovers right? I have to help you and protect you anyway I can right?" She said. I nodded. "And I the same to you." I said back.

A few hours of driving later.

"So, where is this old bucket of bolts? Twi, you seem to know the area, hows about you look out o' the ole commanders hatch eh?" I asked/ordered. Twi looked up through the hatch and came back down with a happy expression on her face. "Oh my Celestia; we're in the crystal Empire!" She said excitedly. "Calm down Twi; what you got family here or something?" I asked. "Yes! My brother Shining armor and my step sister princess Cadence are the ruling family here!" She said happily. The tank suddenly lurched to a stop, and I said "Outta gas ain't she." Coltson nodded, and sadly said "Everyone out; this old gal has run her course. To think, she never saw death from the battlefield but from lack of gas. Ironic isn't it." We all piled out and looked on in wonder at the magnificent city that lay before us. But something was off; there was something wrong at what I perceived to be the castle. There was darkness all around it, and I could sense that a barrier was just barely keeping the darkness from spreading to the rest of the city. "We have to move to the castle; something evil is here." I said before attempting to run. I suddenly lurched forwards and my legs went like jello at the sudden strain. I was caught before hitting the ground by the calloused hands of Coltson. "Gods Blood sir, you need rest or you will die from mere exhaustion." I shrugged him off and forced my tired body onwards. I moved into the city and did not take notice of the fearful looks or that my group was even following. I made my way up the ancient roads and found myself at the castle gates. I pushed them open to reveal the two conflicting forces. One side was a regally dressed Alicorn and Unicorn that were standing at the castle gates; they were just barely emitting a force barrier that kept whatever was evil contained, but only just barely. The other was amidst the darkness; it was a Unicorn that was as black as night, and I felt his evil trying to gain entry to my mind even now. I staggered and nearly fell from the pure strain of Death having been forcibly ripped from me earlier; but sheer will kept my body up. I unsteadily walked over to the Alicorn and Unicorn. "Release the Barrier; let him come forth, for when he does I will take him." I ordered calmly. The two seemed surprised for they likely had never seen one of my kind before; but they complied and lowered the barrier just for the dark Unicorn to come forth. The Unicorn had a look of Regality To him, but it stopped there. His eyes were cold and evil, his face one of insanity. "You fools, you should not have done that I will finally….." I interrupted the dark Unicorn with a wave of my hand. "You shall do not any of the things you think you will, for Death himself is with me; and he has sentenced you to death." I said, staring with my cold, half skeletal face into his very soul. I watched as the Unicorn saw what was going to happen to him. I surged forwards with a burst of unused energy, and smashed my fist into the small of his back. He fell to the floor like a house of cards. I Forced my hands like tendrils into the very core of his mind. "Death has marked you, but instead I have chosen to claim you for myself. I shalt make thy soul one with us." I said, retaining Deaths ancient and gravelly voice for but a moment. I then focused all my remaining power into absorbing him. He screamed his first true scream of pure Agony; and also his last as he slowly was absorbed into the palm of my hand His form slowly sucked into my palm, his skin, fur and bones sagging as they compacted to the absorption. I finally had completed the trying task and now felt his ancient, yet evil power flow strong through my veins. "Goodnight Ladies and Gentlecolts, I must rest now." I said before unceremoniously falling flat on my face like a true man after a good drunken brawl.

To Twilight (Because she will be important in this part.)

We were sprinting as fast as our hooves and feet could carry us to keep up with Jackson. I had sensed the power that Jackson had felt. It was the power of the Evil King Sombra, and if I was correct; Jackson was going to challenge him. Jackson moved fast, he was soon up to and in the palace gates. We heard what he had said and I was surprised that my step sister and brother had complied to his request. I watched as the evil king stepped forward from his makeshift prison in the castle, and we heard what he said before hearing what Jackson had said with a voice unlike his own. We watched as he single hoofingly slammed Sombra unto the ground. Then we watched as he spoke in some ancient language and slid his fingers in Sombras skull and we watched in horror and awe as Sombra slowly sapped into his fingertips. Soon Sombra was gone, and all he had left was a long agony filled scream to fill the air for miles. I could still sense Sombra's power; but it was kept controlled and constantly managed, within Jackson. We heard Jackson call out. "Goodnight Ladies and Gentlecolts, I must rest now." before falling flat on his face. "Jackson!" Dash screamed out before rushing over to his side. "Oh please be alright my love, please." She said, tears coating her cheeks. "H...Hey, Am I in heaven? Because I am seeing an angel right now." Jackson spluttered out before falling into complete unconsciousness. I watched as my brother came over to me. He saw Mr. Coltson, but ignored him for the moment. "Twily, little sis; what are you doing here, and with these unusual creatures." Shining said with unease. I looked past him and saw Cadence over by Dash and Jackson; she was helping to get both him and Dash into the castle. "Truth be told Brother, you would not believe me if I told you." I said as I walked towards the doors to follow Cadence and Dash to the med bay. Mr. Coltson and my brother followed me and we all soon met back in the med bay. I peeked in the door to se Jackson laying upon three large gurneys; he had two unicorn healer nurses working on him. Dash was next to him openly crying and Cadence was doing her best to help calm her. I heard one of the nurses call out "This strange creature did not get these wounds recently; these have been here for a few hours at least. He has a shattered ribcage and his heart is punctured. It is a miracle he is still breathing." The other nurse responded. "I do not care what the is, or how he is alive. He defeated King Sombra and has saved us all; now let us do our part and save him."

an hour later.

Finally, the nurses stopped working and said that they had fixed him the best they could, but he would be out for a few hours or even a day at most. We all walked in and looked at Jackson; we saw that Dash had snuggled up next to him and had probably cried herself to sleep with him. We saw that his face was not like it had been, contorted in pain and anger; but it was of peace. Cadence walked up to me. "Twilight, how did you come across such a strong willed creature? Not even mine and Shinings combined powers could beat him, but he did it so effortlessly." I finally sat the two of them down and explained everything to them of his past, and what he had done in his time here in Equestria; of course I left out the parts about me and the other ponies dying though. After all of that, they looked over at the pair. "So, Dash is in love with this….this Jackson; and he has been hosting the powers of Death which made him so powerful. It would also help explain how he went so long without succumbing to his injuries." Cadence had begun and Shining had finished. Shining had a look of new respect for Jackson; especially after I had told him of some of the stories he had told us about his past. Cadence looked impressed, but not that he was such a strong warrior; it was that he had been able to get Rainbow Dash, the hardest pony in Equestria to get as a marefriend. We sat at the table discussing into the night about various things while I noticed that Mr. Coltson just stood at the window nearby and stared into the night sky.

And Chapter nine is done! How was it my good readers? Please, do let me know your thoughts as well as any ideas you may have for my story in the form of a **Review**. Anyways, Read, **Review**, and like; all that good stuff because the Tragedy has just played itself out like that.

This is DeathAngelWolf, signing off.


	10. Lord Jackson Rises

Hello once again my good and patient audience. It is I, DeathAngelWolf; with an important news flash. Chapter ten of this story is coming out! Yeah, I know; it is not that special but to be honest it is to me. So, without further ado, here it is; **Lord Jackson Rises. **

Time Passed: Seven hours.

Location: Crystal Empire Medical bay.

POV: Lieutenant Jackson.

Dreamscape.

I walked down an ancient and gravel strewn path; I was going to my minds prison. I was to see what had happened since I had passed out. I looked to the prison in awe; it was an ancient fortress monastery, designed specifically for keeping people in. I slowly proceeded to the gates and looked into the courtyard; there was only one prisoner in my mind now. "Sombra." I said, getting his attention. "You! You, I will kill you when I get out of here!" Sombra screamed as he held the steel bars of the prison. "No. you shall never leave my mind for I have a proposition for you Boy." I practically spat the sentence out. Sombra looked thoughtful, and then said "Well tell me of what this proposition is and I will consider it." I made no expression. "The proposition is you can serve me as my reservoir of power here in my mind or I will erase you from my mind; you will literally be deleted out of existence." I snarled as I spoke. He looked like he would turn it down; just to try my theory, but instead he agreed. "I accept your terms, even if they are unfair." He said with a sadistic smile. "I know; but then again, you just made a deal with Death. Break it and I will make it so you never existed." I said with my own evil smile. I raised my hand and he took it with his hoof. We shook on it and I started to fade out of my mind. "Remember our deal Sombra, for I certainly will." I said as I faded away.

Exit Dreamscape.

I gasped as I awoke. I slowly turned my head and looked to my side; Dash was there, sleeping next to me. I looked to my right and saw Coltson sleeping leaning against a wall near the window. Twilight and the two mystery ponies were also here; they sat at a table and were talking in hushed tones. I looked back to Dash and put my arm around her; pulling her close, she started to stir. "Huh…..hmpf..what?" She said as she slowly started to regain consciousness. "Jackson!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she practically leapt onto me. The others heard her scream and turned to see Dash laying atop me kissing me like it was her last day on Equestria. Between kisses she would mutter incomprehensible things about why I should have told her I was injured and that fighting Sombra was a stupid move and such. She finally stopped kissing me; for she had noticed that she had gotten the attention of nearly everyone in the room; except Coltson that deep sleeping bastard. She turned a deep shade of red and slowly slid off me just as everyone else jumped to me; asking questions about my health and what had happened and other less important things. "What did you do to Sombra?" Twilight questioned. "Aye, where is he?" Shining and Cadence asked. I smiled. and looked out to the windows that gave such a beautiful view of outside. "Sombra…..Sombra is within me now; he and I have come to an Agreement. He may live only to serve as my source of power inside my body. If he tries to break the agreement and leave the prison I built; he dies and is permanently erased from existence." I said, happy as could be. I watched as all of their jaws hit the floor near simultaneously. "You made a deal with Sombra? That is like making a deal with Discord." Cadence said, shocked. "Calm yourself Miss…..I would also like you to remember that I hosted Death; an even more powerful spirit, and I did not lose control. He is nothing more than a plaything to me; I have full control over him." I said confidently. The others looked at me with some worry; but the conviction to which I had spoken was enough to convince them of my truthfulness. I started to rise; only for Dash to push me back to the bed. "No Jackson, you are staying in this bed until you get better." She said sternly. I looked her in the eyes and she knew I would not. "I must rise; I must be taken to the royal court for sentencing. If you are anything like your judgemental aunt, Celestia; you will condemn me to a life in prison the exact same way." I said sadly. We all looked to Cadence and she stare back. "Why, why would anypony want to imprison you? I would honestly say that it would be better to put you in a sort of leadership position instead. You clearly are a competent leader as well as a warrior." Cadence stated. "I am just an old soldier from a world consumed by the fires of war. I am not deserving of any leading position." I responded. "Which is exactly why it would be good to have you help us rule this city. We need a pony like you to help us; we have not the ability to see to the whole city you see." Shining stated. I looked to Dash and Twi, they both nodded, encouraging me to take whatever position they offered. "Alright, I will take this position; not for prestige or Honor but for the service of this city." I said sternly. Shining looked at me with fierce eyes. "Then I with the power given to me by Princess Celestia; hereby make you the Captain of the guard of the Crystal Empire." He said with pride. I rose, and despite Dash's attempts to make me sit; I Saluted him and asked when I was to start. "You can start now if you would like." He said. I nodded at that, and with that began my Career as Guard Captain of the forces of the Crystal Empire.

A year later.

I awoke once again to a glorious morning sun shining into our house near the castle. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up in my bed; and I looked over to see the form of my sleeping wife, Rainbow Dash. I gently nudged her to wake her up for the day; and she groaned as she slowly woke. "Coming back from the land of the dead my Sweet." I said with genuine happiness. She looked up from her pillow and slowly slid out of bed. Standing up; she spread her wings, stretching to get ready for the day. "Sweet heart, can you take care of Dashing Jr. for me while I am going to work today?" I asked as I clambered out of bed to the dresser. "Yes honey; but you are going to watch him after work okay." She said, still sleepy. I opened the dresser, and looked in to find a large array of Uniforms; some were merely for special occasions, but I picked out an old combat uniform and a grey duster to go over it. I met with Dash in the parlor and we both went up to Dashing's room to get him up for the morning. (By the way, Dashing is my son; odd isn't it. He turned out to be a perfectly normal Pegasus, yet he retained my eyes and demeanor. It turned out that just one time was necessary to make me a father again.) We came up to his door and rapped gently on it. "Dashing; son, its time to get up and go to school." Dash said with the voice of an angel. We heard Dashing grumble and his bed creaked very loudly as he got up. He came to the door and pushed it open. "Hey Dad...Mom." He said with sleepiness clear in his voice. "Hello again son; good to see you actually got up. Better than I can say for most of my recruits at the barrack." I said and laughed. Dash giggled along and pretty soon we were all laughing. I heard our grandfather clock strike nine; and I gave Dash a quick kiss and rushed to the door. "Bye Hon, bye Dashing, love you two!" I hollered out as I rushed out the door to get to the barrack on time. I heard them holler things along the same lines, and I was soon out and on my way to work at the castle barrack. I walked down the street; being greeted in a friendly manner by all the ponies I saw. I returned the greetings with a smile and a friendly hello. After some walking, I arrived at the gates to see the guard nodding off on the job. "Private! Get your sorry ass up and at attention! You want someone to just be able to walk in and murder prince Shining Armor and princess Cadence!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. The guard jumped high and came back down with a wild mane and eyes. "Will do sir; I will do better sir." He said, visibly shaking. "Good, I expect better from you son, now carry on." I said in a kinder tone as I passed inside. I looked about; and saw my old friend and second in command Jacob Coltson. He was drilling the troops while making them all sing in cadence his favorite song.

**A cry for help, a distant whisper.**

**A foreign nation calling our name.**

**Sent to hell, to reach for heaven.**

**To serve in dark, as light in the black.**

**Sent into battle to aid strangers in need.**

**Gain independence, our forces will lead.**

**Final solution when all others have failed.**

**Liberation is coming our path has been laid.**

**We remember the fields, where our tanks held the line.**

**We remember our brothers in arms.**

**When the war, has been won.**

**And our march home begins.**

**What awaits has not yet been revealed.**

**What was won? what was lost?**

**Will our deeds be remembered?**

**Are they written on stone or in sand?**

**Marching ashore, our target awaits.**

**Facing resistance, forces driven by hate.**

**Protecting civilians, while fired upon.**

**Rules of engagement, our restrictions are gone.**

**We remember the sea, where our ships broke the waves.**

**We remember our brothers in arms.**

**Leaving home, set to sea.**

**Was this really meant to be?**

**See the shore of our homes fade away.**

**Facing blood, facing pain.**

**Have our brothers died in vain?**

**Many lives has been lost on the way.**

**When the war has been won**

**And the march home begins.**

**What was won?**

**What was lost?**

**Will our deeds be remembered?**

**Are they written in stone or in sand?**

He sung this and the troops did as they marched and ran in cadence. I watched as he ran literal circles around the new recruits. "Come on pussywillows, can you not run! Your species was built for running Goddammit! If you can't even run how can you be soldiers!" He screamed. The soldiers just kept on, pushing themselves faster and faster. "We're not giving up, sir!" They all said in perfect unison. Finally they stopped running. "Attention!" Coltson called. The ponies all pulled into perfect attention; and saluted him exactly at the same time. "Listen up you spineless bastards! Today, you can say that you did okay. You certainly gave me a decent workout. But, I expect you to be ready to do even better tomorrow; or I will personally throw each one of you in the hole for three days!" He said with a snarl. "Alright, dismissed." He said with a tone that was a complete three-sixty. The recruits filtered out of the training grounds with great haste. Coltson noticed me and came walking at a brisk pace towards me. "Captain Jackson sir; I wish I had known that you were going to stop by. You could have put the fear of God into those recruits." He said with a chuckle. "Aye, but the men already fear you enough. Anyways, Coltson; I need you to come with me for today. We have been requested to meet with Cadence and Shining at the throne room in approximately….." Looks at watch. "Twenty minutes time from now." I said. Coltson nodded, and we set off at a steady pace to get to the throne room. as we walked, I asked the question that had been on my mind for a while. "So, Jacob; be honest with me, have you asked Twilight out yet?" Jacob turned slightly red. "Well…..um….I...you know what, yes; in fact I did. And we have been dating for a few weeks now. I just never got the courage to tell you sir." He said boldly. I patted him heartily on the back. "Congratulations my good friend; I half expected you to never ask her." I said with genuine happiness for him. "Well, aren't you just the perfect friend." He said sarcastically. "I know I am; but that is not important now because we are here." I said gesturing to the large golden doors that led into the throne room. Two guards were standing watch; they let us in and we walked through the doorway and into the throne room. The room was usually abuzz with activity; but now it was silent and empty for our meeting. I spotted Cadence and Shining waiting directly by the throne. We ascended to steps to meet them; and when we had finally finished climbing, I stood at the top and gave a crisp salute to my two commanders. "Morning commander Armor, Princess Cadence; it is good to see you. But we should get to business eh." I said as I stood at attention next to Coltson. "Indeed, Captain Jackson; we have recently received a message that the grand galloping gala is to be held as usual in Canterlot and we have been given five extra tickets. We were wondering whether or not you would like to take them and come along with us to the Gala." Cadence started and Armor finished. "Well, did the invitation say as to who was hosting it?" I asked. "Yes, in fact it was my Aunt, Celestia who sent it!" Cadence said gleefully. I stared off as I remembered the name. My muscles tensed; my skeletal jaw tightened and teeth ground. "Sir Armor, permission to speak freely?" I asked amidst my anger. "Of course Captain; you may speak freely around me." He said, confused. "I cannot in all good faith go with you. My reason being that myself and Celestia have quite a long and darkened history that I would rather just avoid." I stated, my blood boiling. "What is your issue with my Aunt Captain Hardin?" Armor asked, slightly shaken. "We have bad blood. She did some things that caused a great deal of emotional trauma for me and caused me to do things that I now regret." I spat out angrily. "What happened Jackson? You can tell us." Cadence said. After having endured so much questions; my mind snapped once more. My voice took on the ghostly and gravelly voice of Death; my clothing was covered in midnight black robes encrusted by dirt and blood. "You want to know what happened?" I growled out. "I will tell you what happened! It had been a normal day for my men and I; we were just visiting and making amends with Miss Trixie when we heard the clatter of hooves and the clank of armor. I bade Miss Trixie farewell and I left her cart to be in the presence of an entire contingent of Celestia's royal guard. She herself soon appeared and began questioning why we were here; in this world. I gave her a respectful and truthful answer; and she orders me and my men to be taken and locked up in Canterlot's dungeon for life. We ran; and were soon in the forest with the guards in pursuit. One of my men was wounded; and he was being treated by our medic. When Celestia's guards caught up we opened fire on them; killing or wounding many before running out of ammo.. The first of my brothers to fall was Kail Ronin; he died with an axe in his chest. The next to fall was our medic, Derek Johnson. He died with an arrow to the back of the head, the cowardly sniper had killed him while his back was turned. The last to die was my brother in arms, Timothy Jeff. He died because a broadsword had hacked the back end of his brain to goo; he fell to the ground and I butchered the attacker mercilessly. The last thing he said to me was "Kill me….kill me sir." Do you understand what I was made to do? I had to kill one of my own because Celestia ordered us to be imprisoned for life. I went crazy soon after and did things with the powers of death that are best left unsaid." I finished my speech with a wheeze as I felt my normal mind coming back into focus. I fell to the ground and coughed up a mixture of blood and a dark froth as my body was physically weakened from using deaths form. Luck had it that Dash and my son had actually walked up to the castle this afternoon to see me; and they saw and heard the whole thing from start to finish. I looked up from my puking to see my son and Dash. "Hey Hon….just you know; having an episode. I am so…..so sorry Dashing; I did not want you….to hear that." I said as blood still seeped slowly out of my mouth. Dashing stood; but Dash walked quickly up to me and held me gently. "What did you two ask him! He is very sensitive about certain topics and if pushed too far will go into his death form. If he stays that way for too long it saps his strength and even his life force!" Dash screamed to the two. "We…. .we only asked him if he would attend the gala with us and he asked not to attend when we mentioned Celestia. When we pushed the subject this happened." Cadence readily explained. Dash was glaring virtual daggers at them, but I carefully put my hand to her shoulder. "Dash hon, it is alright; I am fine now. They didn't know about that." I said gently. I rose with some assistance from my love; and calmly said "Commander, Princess; if it is to be then it shall. But I cannot make any promises that I will be civil with Celestia should we meet." The two nodded at that and passed me the tickets. I tossed two over to Coltson. "Man, you are definitely gonna need to be there to watch my back and make sure I don't do anything stupid. And I guess you'll want to bring your marefriend Twi along for the ride eh; but then again, she still likes Celestia so it could be good." I casually stated as I watched Armors Jaw hit the floor. Jacob raised his hands above his head in a mock surrender. "Hey man, we both liked each other; we're both adults and I treat her like she is my personal princess. So do not worry about your sister." He said, as serious as can be. Armor finally got his jaw back to normal and he just smiled lightly as he gazed upon Coltson with respect and intrigue maybe? "No...no you misunderstand me Coltson; I am actually glad it was you for I know you and that you would never do anything to hurt her. Another thing is that I have been waiting for Twily to get a good stallion in her life; she was always so focused on her studies that she never really explored anything else." Armor said, happiness and a slight hint of warning in his tone. "So, the Gala will be in about a month yes? If so I have to get ready for it." I said, thinking about all that I needed to do. The two nodded, and we all finally adjourned our meeting and went home for the day; for it was nearly nightfall when we had left. Coltson and myself separated at the gates; and my wife and son followed me back to our house. I opened the door and Dash and my son Dashing followed me inside. I took a seat in the parlor with Dash as Dashing went upstairs to his room to go to bed for the night. "We should probably say goodnight to him." Dash said, worrying. I nodded, and lifted myself off the couch (Albeit painfully due to my physical injury by turning into Death earlier. and walked with my lovely wife up the stairs and to Dashing's room. We knocked on the door and heard him grunt in response, "Son, we are just stopping by before bed to tell you Goodnight." I said. "And that we love you." Dash chimed in. "Alright Dad, mom; Goodnight. i'll see you two in the morning." Dashing said with what seemed like happiness. "Love you Dashing, and goodnight! We'll see you in the morning!" We both hollered through the door as we started to walk back to our bedroom. I got to the door with Dash and looked over to her as I opened the door. She had that same look of desire and want that she had that time back at the castle a year ago. "I'm not getting any sleep tonight am I?" I asked with a faked sigh. "Nope!" Dash said excitedly. I pushed open to door and within the time it too to blink I had grabbed Dash and landed with her upon the bed. The door had shut with the wind of my speed. I would like to hope that Dashing didn't get scarred for life from the moans and noises that we made throughout the night.

And Chapter ten is done! A major accomplishment for me as this is my longest and arguably best story so far! Well, what did you think of the story my friends? Please, feel free to let me know in the form of a **Review**. Well, hope you enjoyed this next chapter in the long and Trying journey of Captain Jackson Hardin. So Read, **Review** and like; all that good stuff. For your day is only as good as you make it; so make it great.

"**Are you sure we should be in here Jackson? I mean this is our story's creators room." Dash quietly said; not quite afraid but unnerved at the thought of DeathAngelWolf's Rage. "Yeah, don't worry; all we're doing is going to make the ending line for you." Jackson said confidently. "Alright, but if we get in trouble it is your fault." Dash whispered.**

This is Rainbow Dash, Signi…*DeathAngelWolf bursts into room, looking angry with his half skeletal wolf face and full Astartes power armor.* "I swear on the golden throne if you have touched my computer again Jackson you will personally get your ass kicked by me" DeathAngelWolf said, his anger near infinite. He suddenly stopped mid rage. "Oh, Miss Dash; what are you doing here? I expected Jackson but you? Why?" He asked, confused. "It was Jackson's fault; he got me to come here to do your ending line.  
Dash shouted, ratting Jackson out. Jackson raised his hands in surrender. "You got me; so we'll just change everything back and leave." Jackson said sincerely. DeathAngelWolf goes up to the laptop; after examining the story he looks up with a look of approval. "Yes. this will definitely work. You actually got everything right." He stated. The two looked like their jaws were going to drop any minute. "Alright Dash, you may end the story with me; but only as along as we both do the end line." He said as he stared at them with his leering skull eye socket and right golden eye. "You guys aren't off the hook though alright. I will punish you later." He said with a hint of mischievous intent. The two gulped as Dash prepared to do the end line with DeathAngelWolf. She took a deep, calming breath…..

This is Rainbow Dash and DeathAngelWolf, Signing off.


	11. Preparations for the Gala

Hello once again my patient and good audience. I am as you most likely know, DeathAngelWolf; and I would like to actually take some time to talk with you about a little problem I have been having. Nothing big here, but I really need to ask all of you a favor that will benefit me very much. **I need constructive criticism; don't get me wrong, it is good to get such nice comments and reviews about how good it is from you guys about my story. But please, if you could just write me a constructively criticising review; don't be afraid to be critical of my work. If you aren't, I might never improve and then all the asshole critics who are so destructive will eventually wear me down to the point where I may never write again. So please; when you are done reading a new chapter; even if you have reviewed this story once before, use that little review box down at the bottom and send me a review containing your thoughts about this story and if possible, Ideas. I take all criticism into account and would appreciate good, solid constructive criticism.** Thank you my good audience; and please, do enjoy chapter eleven in this story; **Preparations For the Gala.**

**Classical Intro (Just for you guys!)**

In the Crystal Empire, the day was starting as it usually would; with the ponies all waking to a glorious sun shining into their windows and casting a nice healthy glow into the houses. They would rise and go get ready to start the day. But there were two who did not wish to rise this great morning; their names were Jackson and Rainbow Dash.

Location: Jackson's House.

POV: Jackson

"Oh God in high heaven. somebody please tell me it is not morning already." I groaned as the annoying sun hit my closed eyes; waking me. I rubbed my eyes furiously as I pulled myself up into a sitting position on the bed. I stopped rubbing my eyes and looked over to Dash and saw that she was stirring.

"Oh my Celestia; why does the morning sun always have to wake us up." Dash mumbled, annoyed as she got out of the covers.

"Hey sweetie; you get woken up too? Looks like you're not too happy; and to think I went through all that trouble last night to make you so happy." I said with a smirk, reminding her of last night.

"Come on Jackson; you know how much I loved last night. I know you certainly enjoyed yourself as well." Dash said, a grin across her lips.

"Well, that may be; but we have a family to take care of and I have to get us ready for the Gala. So get yourself ready hon; because today we're going out." I said, reminding her of our priorities.

"Yeah, don't worry Jackson; I know what we need to do so I am going to look after Dashing Hardin jr for you while you go to take care of business." Dash said as she stretched her wings and forelegs.

"Actually, I need to have Dashing with me today; he needs to be fitted for a suit for the Gala and I know that it will take a while to make a suit tailored to him." I said as I moved over to my wardrobe.

"That is fine hon, just remember to not stay out there too long; I would hate to miss my time with you." Dash said as she playfully rubbed her flank against me as she passed.

"Damn still not satisfied; well, i'll have him back before evening." I said, a shit-eating grin upon my face. I opened my wardrobe just as Dash trotted out to go and wake Dashing and get breakfast ready. I looked at my selection and put on my best officers uniform before closing the doors and leaving my room. I smelled delicious food coming from downstairs in the kitchen; and I walked across the hall and stopped at Dashing's room. I knocked on the door twice before letting myself in.

"Hey dad, good to see you this morning. and nice uniform dad." Dashing said happily.

"Good to see you too son, now I have a question for you; would you like to go with me and help me get us ready for the Gala that is coming up." I asked with a twinkle in my one 'normal' golden eye.

"Yeah dad, I can go with you; but can we eat breakfast first." Dashing fakely whined.

I ruffled his mane as I sat down on his bed. "Yeah son, what; did you think I was not going to eat or something? I mean, i'm hungry as well son. You might even say I could eat a horse." I sniggered as I said that.

Dashing had a face of mock horror. "Dad! no way! Why would you eat one of us!" He said with a serious face before breaking down into a laughing fit. We sat there laughing on the bed for a good fifteen minutes before Dash called us down for breakfast.

"Jackson! Dashing! Time for breakfast my two loves!" Dash shouted upstairs.

"Well, looks like we best get going; wouldn't want to keep your ma waiting, she never was known for great patience." I said with a suppressed laugh. We got up and walked out of the room and down the hall; coming to the stairs which we quickly made short work of. We practically were racing to get to the kitchen for the delicious food that was contained within. We arrived and tripped up over each other as we came in the room.

Dash laughed at the scene we made. "Goodness boys, I didn't know my cooking was that good." Dash said amidst her laughter.

I looked at Dashing and hefted him onto my shoulder as I rose; and set him over at the table.

"So hon, what have you prepared for two starving men today?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I made something simple for breakfast today; I decided to make you two some pancakes with milk and orange juice." Dash said as she rubbed her hoof nervously. She slid the two plates to the table and we both caught them respectively. I didn't even wait for the milk and OJ to get to the table before I had devoured those delicious things.

"I'll be a sonofagun; Dash, you made these godly pancakes!" I said with my eyebrows raised to maximum effect. Dash blushed, clearly proud yet embarrassed all the same. "Alright son, we have to go if we want to get everything ready for our night at the Gala." I said sternly.

"Alright, alright dad; we can go now." He said, smiling.

Thata boy son, lets a go." I said. I gave Dash a quick peck on the cheek as I passed and my son followed me out the door. "Bye honeysuckle; i'll see you this evening." I said, happy as could be.

"Bye Mom, i'll make sure dad gets home alright!" Dashing hollered.

"Goodbye you two, and Dashing; don't do anything too dangerous okay." Dash said with worry.

"Alright mom, I promise that I will not go and jump off a cliff to try and learn how to fly." Dashing said, teasing his mother. And with that; we were off to the first stop in our journey to prepare for the Gala, to get Dashing a suit. (I know just the pony to go to. Rarity; She made me and my men magnificent uniforms a year ago, maybe she still lives in Ponyville. One way to find out.) I thought as I summoned Sombra's powers to make a portal. I felt the metallic taste of blood in my mouth, but I ignored it.

Alright son, ready? Because we are going to the one pony I trust to make what I need for the Gala." I asked as Dashing gazed in awe at the portal.

"Yeah…...sure dad! I mean; what are we going to go get anyways?" He asked, not understanding.

"Well, a young strapping stallion like yourself will have to look good at the Gala, so I am taking you to meet the one who designed the uniform I wear now. She will be able to create the most magnificent suit for you son." I said, remembering the good old days. I looked to Dashing and nudged him into the portal before I jumped in myself.

Later, at Ponyville? (Yeah, these two are going to do weird and what seems like impossible things; like Derpy, but without the crashes.)

We came out of the warp portal and landed hilariously in the fields of Ponyville.

"What was that for dad!" Dashing said as he lightly jabbed at my arm.

I feigned injury as I said "Oh mighty Dashing Jackson Hardin, perhaps you may spare me for sending you in first so you would not chicken out of coming in. I heard a good chuckle slip his lips as I dusted my uniform off and pointed to the town. "There son, in that town is where the one called Rarity lives; we will be going there today to get you a nice suit for the Gala." I said as I saw Rarity's building standing elegantly near the square. We picked ourselves up and began walking towards town; when I heard a familiar voice nearby.

"Hold up for now son; I have to go see who that is." I ordered. Dashing nodded his head and waited but the road as I went back out into the fields. I came upon the carriage almost as soon as I had walked in; the wheat and grass had grown so tall that I could have barely seen it from the road. I came up to the side of the carriage and found a painting along the side; it was badly faded and peeling in places, but I could clearly see who it depicted.

"This is…...Trixie's carriage; she has left it here all this time." I thought as I looked at the painting.

I no longer heard the voice yet only heard slow, heavy breathing; so I went around to the other side to the door. I knocked twice before trying to open the door and get inside; but something heavy was blocking the door.

"Hey, is anybody in here?" I called. No answer. I backed up before shoulder ramming the door and forcing myself inside. I tumbled into the one room carriage and came upon a grisly scene. I was looking at what had been blocking the door; it was Trixie herself, and she had done a number on herself. Her throat had been slashed quite deeply; her horn was snapped like a twig. She had been stabbed very deeply in her chest. I snapped out of my trance and rushed to her side; summoning deaths healing abilities, I began using the shadows to heal her. But I was growing weaker and weaker every minute; even with Sombras power it wasn't enough to stop my body's physical reaction. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and watched as blood began to trickle down through a new, open wound.

"God, just let me heal her; it is not her time yet." I asked, pleading to the heavens as I forced more and more of my strength and life force into her wounds. the healing finally began to take hold; and her breathing slowed as the wounds receded until nothing remained. As a last measure I reattached her horn where it belonged. I slumped backwards from the sheer effort and from the long, bleeding stab wound that now adorned my chest.

"Gods blood, this hurts like hell; but, at least she is alright." I said with a wheeze as my weakened body was trying to ebb the flow of blood. I watched and waited in that carriage for a long time. My body finally stopped bleeding.I looked over to Trixie again as she groaned; finally starting to wake.

"Oh Celestia, what happened? How am I still alive?" She asked herself as she pushed herself up off the ground with loud popping sounds echoing off the old wood.

"That would be my doing Miss Trixie But then again, you probably don't remember me do you?" I asked, assuming that she had forgotten me. She jumped into the air before landing; turning around, she gasped as she saw my face.

"J…..J…..Jackson! What are you doing here?" She asked as she rushed forward and frantically hugged me.

"Hey there Trixie, it is good to see you too; but did you really miss me that much?" I questioned.

"Y…...Yes. I have been so long without a friend that I was just ending it all before you came back!" She said a she cried into my shoulder.

"There there Miss Trixie; it is alright, i'm here now, so lets make the most of it and not be crying like puppy dogs okay?" I said with a smile that could make even the saddest person on this planet stop and be happy.

Trixie gazed into my eyes and saw that I spoke honestly; she slowly retreated and I picked myself up and off the splintered flooring.

"So Trixie, would you like to come with me and my son into Ponyville; we are here to get him a suit specially made before the upcoming Gala." I said, walking to the door and looking back to see her shocked face.

"You….You have a son?" She asked, not believing me.

"Yeah, about that; it turns out humans and ponies are very compatible with each other. I kind of found that out with my now wife Rainbow Dash." I said shyly as I rubbed my neck.

"You and Dash! Wow, I didn't know she was the settling down type of pony. I always thought she would be a loner you know." Trixie said, with even larger eyes than before.

"Yeah; we uh, kind of got together officially after I got my job as Captain of the guard in the Crystal Empire." I said as we made our way back to the road. We finally arrived back at the road to see Dashing sitting on his haunches; staring at the sky.

"Hey son, you ready to get going; by the way, an old friend of mine will be tagging along." I said, startling him.

"What! Huh! Oh, hey dad, don't sneak up on me like that! And who is this lovely looking mare?" He said and asked as he looked from me to Trixie. Trixie blushed at his compliment.

"This here my boy is Trixie; an old friend from my early days here in Ponyville. And Damn son; a chip off this old block aren't you? Just like your old man eh?" I said, chuckling.

"Well, I learned from the best." He said, looking to me.

"Well, lets not tarry out here in these dusty fields. We have to go to Rarity's to get his suit tailored. Would you like to join us Miss Trixie?" I asked kindly. She nodded her head, and we set back of towards the town at a leisurely pace. We strolled into the town with an ease we certainly did not feel. I heard the whispers of the groups of ponies that we passed and even saw the looks on their faces as they recognized me.

"Hey, isn't that Captain Hardin of the Crystal Empire?" One pony whispered.

"Yeah that is definitely him. They say he showed up out of no where and single hoofingly defeated King Sombra; not even Prince Armors and Princess Cadences powers combined could defeat Sombra, and he did it within a minute." A stallion and mare couple we past whispered to each other. I put on a good smile and kept walking with my friend and son as we heard yet more whispers.

"Hey, didn't Captain Hardin settle down with a pony in the Empire? I heard from a friend of mine there that Dashing there is his son. Yeah, from what I heard, he got Rainbow Dash as his wife. Really! that is interesting; I thought no one could get her." Two young stallions said to each other in low tones. We finally made it through town and arrived at Carousel Boutique; Rarity's place of business and home. I walked up to the door and gently rapped on it three times before hearing her lovely voice call out.

"Come in Sir or madam; welcome to Carousel Boutique, where everything is magnifique." Rarity said with her angelic voice from the back room as we entered. The place had not changed much since my last visit here over a year ago; other than some new clothing designs not much else changed. I walked up to the front counter and leaned gently on it as Rarity was trotting up the steps. She came up and around the corner and I will still solemnly swear to this day that she had a miniature heart attack from seeing me again. She fainted dead away, and even though I was weakened from earlier I still caught her. She stated to come back to see my face near hers with a smile upon it.

"Come now Miss Rarity; how many times have I told you to stop falling over. I mean, I enjoy catching you; but it does get odd at some times." I said, watching her surprised yet happy reaction.

"J….J….Jackson. You are here; after all these years you came back to me!" She yelled suddenly, losing her ladylike composure and causing me to drop her from surprise.

"Oops, sorry about that Rarity; but I actually came here because my son here needs a suit for the upcoming Gala you see. I was wondering if you could help me out and make him one; I'll pay very handsomely if you can have it done by this evening." I said with honesty.

The look on her face was priceless as she looked from me to Dashing; seeing the similarities, she asked "Who is the mother of your son?"

I smiled at that. "My wife Rainbow Dash; we have been together for a solid year and my son was born not but three months ago. How much he has learned from this old man I tell you." I laughed as Rarity's jaw virtually dropped. She quickly regain her composure, and asked to see Dashing in the back room to get his measurements so she could get started. Dashing obliged, and went to the back with Rarity. He came out after a few minutes and we all went upstairs like before when I had first shown up here.

"I tell you, she is a fast worker that one. She had my measurements and had me out the door all while working on my suit in less than three minutes." He said with what sounded like….

"You like her don't you?" I asked abruptly. His Cyan blue fur turning red as he turned back to face me.

"Yeah….I kinda do dad. what should I do about it?" He asked, confused.

"Well, I can certainly see why you like her; I myself had a crush on her; which of course I kept secret from her. I honestly think that you should consider your feelings; I recall there being another who had the same first reaction, it did not go well in the end. But I would not worry about that son; for if you let fear grip you, you will never achieve what you want." I said, striking a sagely, yet funny pose while Dashing and Trixie laughed at my antics. We sat together and laughed for a time before finally I glanced at the grandfather clock and saw that it was about six o' clock.

"We should go and see if she is done yet. I would like to keep my promise to Dash and get us home before dark." I said, worry on my face. We stepped out of the room and walked back down the steps to the main showroom and found that Rarity had just trotted out of the back room.

"Ah, it looks like I will not have to come up and get you after all. Please, do come and see your masterpiece Dashing, Jackson and…..Trixie?" She said, stuttering as she finally noticed Trixie.

"Hey, lets not waste time; Miss Rarity, please lead the way to my sons suit." I said, breaking the tense silence. Rarity nodded curtly, and she turned on her hoof and led us into the back room. What I saw made my uniform look like garbage compared this masterpiece. Everything on the suit was perfect; she had every stitch on the navy cotton suit made perfectly. She had made a matching pair of dress pants and a white collared business shirt for underneath.

"So, sir Dashing; how do you like your new suit?" Rarity asked with….perhaps intrigue.

"Miss Rarity, this is the best work I have ever seen; it even beats my dads uniforms back in the Crystal Empire." He said, stunned by the suits elegance. I finally broke away from the uniform and looked to Rarity and tossed her a large bag full of bits.

"Consider this to be payment for such a marvelous suit Rarity; And I am not taking no on this, I will pay you for such a generous deed." I said, my skeletal eye daring her to object. But instead she nodded, and I asked her if she could have this sent by mail to our residence in the crystal Empire. She said yes, and I went over to a counter and pulled out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote our mailing address down on it. I handed her the address and we walked out of the back room to the door.

"Goodbye Miss Rarity; I hope to see you at the Gala!" Dashing and I called out together as the three of us exited the Carousel Boutique.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye again Jackson." Trixie choked out as she came over and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Well, not exactly." I watched her confused face as she pulled away.

"What do you mean Jackson?" She asked, intrigued.

"I….I actually was wanting to ask you to come with me back to the crystal Empire. I have a spare room in my house and I could never leave you to let you go back to your old, broken down wagon back there in the fields." I said, hope edging into my words. She seemed deep in thought for a moment before giving me her answer.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie shall take your generous offer!" she said loudly, her old pride returning. I nodded before turning back to the wide road and began focusing my power into making a portal back to home. It was much harder this time as I was weakened from saving Trixie's life. I felt a larger amount of blood in my mouth this time, but I kept charging the spell and soon cast it on the ground in front of us. I then suddenly grabbed the two and rushed forth into the portal; sending all of us back to the Crystal Empire to settle back in and finish getting ready for the Gala.

**And thus, chapter eleven in this story has ended. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you will remember to write a ****Review**** after you finish reading. Well my good audience, I hope you enjoyed and remember to read****, Review****, and like; all that good stuff. **

**-Quote from my personal quote armoury.**

**What is the sadness of death?**

_**To Die with our work unfinished!**_

**What is the joy of life?**

_**To Die knowing our work is finished!**_

_This is DeathAngelWolf, Signing off once again._


	12. The Loss at the Gala

**Hello once again my good Audience; it is I, DeathAngelWolf. I have a surprise for you yet, the chapter you have been waiting for. I hope you will enjoy it and remember to write a review with your thoughts about this chapter and what you think should be removed or added. Enjoy "Loss at the Gala." Chapter twelve in this continually evolving story.**

**Location: Captain Jacksons House.**

**POV: Jackson.**

Let me tell you something about portal travel; it is very weird. Sometimes you come out of it alright; but other times it can make you come out in the weirdest of places doing and looking like the weirdest of things. Well, we happened to come out of the portal right in the parlor of my house that day; right in front of Rainbow Dash. It was quite the spectacle I tell you what. We emerged from that portal dressed for the rodeo, except I was riding on Trixie's back with a full cowboy outfit over my uniform; while Dashing was hanging onto her by a rope attached to her neck. Dash just stared at us and we stared back; trying to figure out what to respond to each other with.

"Howdy hon, good to see ya again. I know what yer thinkin, but this happen'd cuz o' the portal travel we did; kay hon, don't freak out bout this." I said with a nervous, yet funny expression in my southern accent.

"Huh…..um…...Jackson? What did you and our son do while the two of you were gone?" Dash asked, on the verge of laughing.

"I'll jus explain meself and me son here; but I guess yer referrin ter Miss Trixie here, ain't ya? Well, I'll tell yer bout what happen'd." I said in my southern accent. I explained the whole thing to her, and by now we had all broken off each other and taken seats around the parlor.

"That…..that is a hilarious story Jackson!" Dash yelled as she busted out laughing.

"Yeah, yeah go ahead and laugh sweetheart; just be glad you are my wife or I would do such evil things to you in the night." I said with a smirk, my normal accent returning. Dash had a mock look of horror as the others broke into laughter at what I said.

"And just what would you do, o' terrible captain Hardin?" Dash said with a choked back laugh. I leaned close to her ears so she alone would hear.

"Both you and I would know what would happen; but I will not say it in front of our son." I whispered, mischief written on my face. She blushed heavily at that and decided to not respond to what I had said; choosing instead to ask why Trixie was here.

"Well, to answer that question; she was actually at the site of our portal entrance that we emerged from at Ponyville. She was in the tall grassed fields that had covered over her wagon; and sorry to say, she almost ended her life had I not saved her. I did of course have to use my powers to do this; so I am feeling a little bit weak at the moment, but I will be fine in the morning. Plus she will be staying with us for the time being; I hope you do not mind Dash my sweet, but she had no place to go." I finished my speech with a long sigh and awaited her response. Dash sat in stunned silence for a while before finally choosing to speak.

"That is such a sad tale Trixie, but I am glad you are still alive; it is good to have another mare in the house to keep an eye on these two anyways." Dash said with a shrug.

"Trixie thinks that it is good to be alive as well; and she agrees with your sentiment about these two stallions." She said with her old speech. I sat with a grin as I looked from my son to Trixie and back.

"Don't even think about such a thing dad." Dashing stated with a well done pokerface.

"Aw, come on son; you always try to ruin my plans." I said with a suppressed laugh. Dash had decided that enough was enough for one night and that we should go to bed for the night.

"Alright boys, time for bed; we may be ready for the Gala but we still need to be ready for the next day." Dash said, ruining my chance to get anything funny done.

"Alright sweets, but you owe me for this." I said with a sly grin while pointing at her. Dash just smiled lightly at me with seductive eyes as we all rose for the night; Dash took Dashing with her to be put to bed and I took Trixie to her private chambers. "Alright Trixie, this will be your room while you stay here with us; make the most of it and do not be afraid to ask anything that is reasonable of us, okay?" I said with a smile on my face.

"Trixie thanks you kindly for your generosity in her time of need." She said with her old speech.

"Nothing to it Miss Trixie, but I would recommend that you learn to speak in present tense; ponies around here might find you a little odd if you do not. Anyways, goodnight Miss Trixie; I shall see you tomorrow." I said.

"Trixie….I mean, I wish you goodnight as well; and may we see each other in the morning." She said, finally getting the hang of proper tense speaking. I parted with her and left to go to my room for a good nights rest.

"If Dash will allow me time to recuperate and actually sleep tonight. I swear, I feel about as burned out as a rattler in the dry season in the desert." I thought, remembering an old saying from my mom. I came up to the door and put my hand to the knob; turning the knob, I came into the room to be greeted by my wife laying in a very…...revealing position upon our bed.

"Hello captain, its good to see you again. I wondered when my hero would return." Dash said with innocence coating her words.

"Well my lady, I would have returned sooner; but evil things blocked my path and I had to stop them." I said, taking on my role as the hero captain.

"Well my love, I have a gift for you to receive; come forth and take it." She said, revealing her throbbing marehood to my eyes.

"Well, I cannot refuse such a glorious gift from my lady can I?" I said as I shut the door and moved to the bed once more.

_Sudden pause by the Author. (Warning, Argument to ensue.)_

"**Stop! Jackson, we are not going to fully explain a sex scene in my story as long as I still draw breath!" DeathAngelWolf howled as he tore into the writing room once more.**

"**Calm down Death, you need to quit leaving your audience hanging; you've done like three innuendos already and while they are funny, they are not what the audience wants. The audience craves to see a fully made scene okay." Jackson shot calmly back.**

"**Hmpf, perhaps; but this shall not change my mind in what will happen at the end of this chapter my virtually created character. In fact, it may only serve to sway my judgement further to what has yet to still be written." DeathAngelWolf grinned devilishly as he spoke.**

**Wait…..what are you going to do to me!" Jackson yelled as he was suddenly caught into a portal.**

"**Goodbye my virtual character; I shall see you on the writing pages of my fanfiction." DeathAngelWolf said casually as he strode up to the laptop once more. "Better fix this scene up nice, or the audience will not like it." He said gruffly as he prepared to write the hardest thing for him to ever write yet.**

_**Back to the story. (Warning, first and fully described sex scene I have written to take place here; skip if this is not what you came to my story for.)**_

I strode calmly up to the bed and paused to take a good look at her. She was the most beautiful mare in all of Equestria; from her toned flanks to her soft, cloud-like wings. She was a heavenly sight to behold; I just wanted to take a moment to admire her beauty before claiming her one again.

"Are you going to move along or just stare off at me." Dash said, teasing me with her godly flanks. I chose not to respond, yet instead preferred to lean forwards and lick cautiously at her marehood.

"Oh my Celestia, that feels good." Dash cooed I slid my tongue in further and further as I felt her getting wetter and wetter; I was taking my time, tasting all of her exotic flavor. Soon, I backed my tongue out of her marehood, which by now was throbbing very much. She whinnied at the sudden ceasing of my pleasurable attack. She was about to ask why I stopped when I took my fingers and inserted them into her marehood gently at first. I started to build up a slow, yet paced rhythm; her moans from my godly touch were almost outmatched by her heavy panting.

"J….Jacks…..Jackson….i'm going…...going to…...cum soon." Dash said barely audible over her moans and pants. I said nothing, and kept up my furious assault on her marehood; attacking it ferociously with my fingers. Finally, I felt her muscles clamp down on my fingers, ensnaring them while she climaxed. Her cum came forth in great, powerful spurts; coating my hand and up a length of my arm as she moaned loudly into the luckily soundproof room. Finally, her muscles relaxed, and I pulled my hand free; I looked at her and noticed that she was already snoring.

_**(End scene.)**_

"**Hope it is not bad for my first, but this was really stressful on me." DeathAngelWolf thought as he leaned back in his chair and did what he does best; Write an actual story chapter. **

"So much for a great night eh; but at least I can get some good sleep too." I said as I held back a long laugh. I went to the restroom and straight to the sink; I turned the faucet and began to carefully clean my arm and hand of her cum. "

While it was delicious, I prefer it when it is fresh from her marehood; not when it has been on my arm for a few minutes." I thought as I scrubbed off the last bits of her dried cum. I tuned off the faucet and went to the towel rack; selecting one at random, I dried my hand off before placing it back and exiting the restroom. I came back and saw that she was still asleep; sprawled out upon the bed like a tired out man after a long day on the farm. I carefully walked back to the bed, not making a sound for fear of waking her; as I came to the bed a slowly descended onto my side, and laid down on the soft mattress. I felt nearby to find that our blanket had not been destroyed as it usually did when this happened.

"Then again, she usually lasts long enough for actual sex; guess I must have really wrecked her the night before." I thought as I quietly chuckled to myself. I pulled the blanket carefully over both myself and sleeping Dash, and let myself drift off into an uneventful sleep.

**(Author breaking back in for a moment here. So, I hope you enjoyed the small sex scene in this chapter; it was my actual first and I would like to also inform you that I will now be skipping ahead to the day that the seven leave for the Gala. Yeah, sorry, but it must be done if I am to finish this story on schedule. The seven leaving for the Gala are as follows in case you do not know or remember. Rainbow Dash, Captain Jackson Hardin, Dashing Jackson Hardin (Pegasus son of Jackson and Dash.) Lieutenant Jacob Coltson, Twilight Sparkle, Prince Shining Armor, and Princess Mi Amore Cadenza/Princess Cadence. Now, Back to the Story!)**

_**One month later.**_

_**Location: Crystal Empire train station.**_

_**POV: Captain Jackson.**_

"Ah, finally! it is time to go to the Gala and see princess Celestia again!" Twilight said excitedly as we boarded. I ground my teeth in silence at the mention of her name, but I kept my composure otherwise.

"Let me get those bags for you sir." A young attendant said as he trotted up to me. "Wait, are you captain Hardin, sir?" He asked, unsure.

"Yes, indeed I am; and thank you for your assistance with my bags my good sir." I courteously replied as I passed mine, Dash, and Dashings bags over to him. He smiled wide and seemed genuinely happy to have me aboard the train today. He beckoned me and the others to enter the train behind him and he pointed to the front.

"For you captain Hardin, first class is right up there." He said with professionalism. I smiled and nodded my head in thanks as he went to the back of the train to load all of our luggage in the caboose of the train. I walked forward with my son and wife on either side and saw that Coltson, Twi, Shining, and Cadence were already here.

"This place sure is fancy dad. Are you sure we are on the right train?" Dashing asked.

"Yeah son, we got on the right train; it's the only one to Canterlot for today." I said happily, as though nothing could go wrong. I looked about and saw that others had boarded as well, and that some were not particularly happy to see me. Some of the more noble folk had taken a dislike to me particularly because I had cracked down on crimes of all types; including fraud and other things they committed on a daily basis. As we walked past I heard them whisper.

"There goes the dictator of the Empire." a mare whispered to her friend.

"Looks like they decided to let the pets on board this time." a finely dressed mare whispered as we passed.

"He picked that tramp; out of all the fine mares of Equestria he picked her." a young, yet extravagantly dressed stallion Unicorn said as we passed. I stopped promptly, causing my son and wife to bump into me. I turned back around to face the young Unicorn.

"I hope you plan to rescind those words about my wife you ungrateful wretch; because otherwise, thems fighting words." I said with a calm menace as my one eyed gaze pierced his soul. He cowered a bit before looking about the room; the others wanted him to pick a fight and he wanted clearly to impress the rich mares that sat nearby.

"I shall not captain." He said with a slight crack of fear in his voice as he rose from his seat.

My face twisted into one of sick delight as I said "I knew you'd say that." I was on him in a flash; I smashed my fist into his snout, causing him to leap back from the sudden pain. I jumped forwards and caught him in the back with my elbow, sending him promptly to the ground. I picked him back up by the scruff of his neck and threw him right back into his seat; he landed roughly on it before I was in front of him and staring into his eyes with my one 'normal' gold eye and my skeletal eyeless socket.

"Perhaps now you would like to reconsider your unkind words about me and my wife?" I asked with a sadistic smile. He nodded profusely. "I want to hear you say it, sing it loud and proud." I said in his ear.

"I…...I…..take back….what I….I said about you….and your….wife." He said, sweating bullets as he stared into my one 'normal' eye. My expression and body language changed immediately; I became less hostile and venomous, instead preferring to have a light smile and an ease in my body.

"Good, was that so hard to do? I didn't think it was; now sit there like a good gentlecolt and shut the fuck up!" I said with slight warning in my tone. The stallion nodded furiously as I rejoined Dash and Dashing Jr.

"You didn't have to do that you know. I am used to these things." Dash said with a sigh.

"You know me Dash, I would never let anyone insult you or my son; they may insult me all they want but when they insult you or little Dashing here it is personal." I said with a smile on my face as I turned to see the others reactions.

"Yeah, I guess I should know that by now; you always defended me or Dashing even when it was not necessary." She said with a sigh of relief. We finally made it to the others and I saw the looks on their faces. Armor gave me one of respect, as did Coltson; Cadence looked at me with intrigue, and Twilight was studying me closely. I sat down with Dash and Jr. just as the train lurched forwards.

"A matter of defending my wife's honor; there was no way he was going to get by saying that." I said with ease.

"I know exactly what was said and I am impressed; even though you used violence to solve the problem." Armor said confidently. I nodded my head in thanks, and noticed that the train had picked up in speed and was now high above the ground on a long and nigh endless track. The scenery below was beautiful, trees of all colors, shapes and sizes were in the long forests below us. Large fields of tall, green grass stretched on for miles after that. Then, finally, the quaint town of Ponyville was seen on the edge of the horizon. After having my fill of the scenery, I turned back to speak with Armor.

"Prince Armor, perhaps you might know what our next destination is before Canterlot?" I asked.

"I believe that the conductor said that Ponyville would be our stop before Canterlot. Why?" He answered sincerely.

"Thank you Prince Armor; I needed to know because I have some old acquaintances from Ponyville that you might or might not have met. They will hopefully be joining us on our ride." I replied casually. He nodded, and we all sat in silence as a waiter came around and brought everyone a complimentary glass of the strongest cider this side of Equestria. We sat and enjoyed our drinks while making small talk before the train finally started to slow.

"Greetings passengers, we shall be arriving in Ponyville to take on a few more passengers before our final stop at Canterlot." The conductor announced from the front of the cabin. The train lurched to a stop and the doors slid open with ease as we entered the station. I heard the hustle and bustle of several ponies and their voices as they boarded the train, but one stuck out.

"Will this be all of your luggage ma'am?" the assistant questioned.

"Yes darling, I believe I have packed everything I need for the Gala." An angelic voice said.

"That…...that's Rarity." I thought with a smile. I eased out of my chair and moved to the door to witness the hilarious scene that was outside. The assistant had to carry a virtual mountain of baggage from the boarding platform into the back of the train. "Need some help there my good sir." I said with a suppressed laugh.

"No captain Hardin, I insist that you have to do no labor on your ride." The assistant said with a false smile.

"Too late son, i'm helping whether you like it or not." I said with a stern expression. He sighed in relief and motioned for me to grab a few bags. Instead of grabbing, I used my powers to levitate the entirety of the baggage and in a single file line floated them into the back. The assistant seemed surprised; and my mouth had the metallic taste of blood again, I ignored it and went instead over to Rarity.

"Darling! It is good to see you again Jackson. It has been too long since your last visit. Are you going to the Gala as well?" Rarity greeted and asked.

I chuckled before replying. "Yes Miss Rarity, I am indeed going to the Gala; and it is nice to see you too." Rarity blushed before asking where I was on the train. "Well, the fine stallions of the train company in the Empire decided to replace my tickets in second class with first class, so we are in the front." I said calmly.

"Well, it looks like I will see you in first class Darling." Rarity said as she entered the train and moved to the front. I turned back to the platform and saw two ponies climbing the stairs; heavy luggage in their saddlebags.

"Wait…...isn't that Big Macintosh and Applejack?" I thought as I moved over to help them. "Need some help there goddess?" I asked with a smile. Applejack nearly fell back down the stairs from shock.

"Darn tootin, you tryin ter get me and mah brother killed?" She asked before looking up and seeing who I was. "J….Jackson? What are ya doin here?" She asked.

"Shoot hon, ya should know by now tha I am goin ter tha Gala. But I guess yawl don' get much in tha way o' news do ya." I said with my old southern accent. "Now then, a Goddess such as yerself shouldn't be carryin such heavy luggage." I said as I again summoned my powers to lift her and her brothers saddlebags and float them to the back of the train. "Now then, head on in ter first class and meet up with Rarity alright?" I asked. Applejack thanked me and trotted up the steps as Macintosh stared at me as he passed; almost like he was trying to judge me like he had never gotten to do before. Suddenly, without warning, a pink blur flashed by my face and landed on my head.

"Hey Jackson! howareyou? .nowwhereareyousittingonthetrain?" the pink blur asked really fast, but I was able to decipher it all.

"Hello Pinkie Pie. I am doing good, how have you been since our last encounter? Oh, and I am in first class on the train; near the front." I said as I pointed to the train ,which in about ten minutes would leave.

"ThankyouJackson,anddon' " Pinkie said as she bounced away to the train door.

"Phew, that could have been long and arduous. So who is showing up next?" I thought as I heard someone moving behind me. I turned around and saw Fluttershy, who acted like a deer caught in headlights when I faced her.

"Eep, please…..Mr…..J…...Jackson…..don't hurt…...me." Her quiet voice said.

I kneeled down to her level and spread out my arms in a disarming gesture. "Hey…..F….Fluttershy. How….how have you…...been?" I asked, feeling suddenly very shy.

"You're…..you're not going to…...get me?" She asked as she finally revealed her face from behind her mane.

"Shoot no shy; course I ain't." I said showing my uniform badge on my shoulder. "I am to serve and protect; I swore an oath to that and I don't break mah word." I said, standing up. Fluttershy seemed less tense and skittish after I said that, and she showed it by flying over to me and giving me a hug.

"Thank you Shy, but the train will be leaving soon; we'd best get moving if we want to catch it." I said, breaking her out of her hug and back to her old self.

"Oh my….I am so….so sorry J...Jackson; I didn't mean...to hug you…..unless you wanted me to." Shy said almost like a whisper.

"Trust me Shy, I am okay with it; now let us board the train." I said showing her the way and taking her bags in my hands. She got on the train and the assistant pointed to first class, to which she hid in her mane and walked down the corridor to the first class cabin. I came aboard and handed the bags to the assistant as I fluidly moved down the corridor and rejoined the others in first class. The scene was….interesting to say the least. Dash was talking with Applejack and Big Macintosh, while Rarity sat with the young stallion I had taught a lesson to earlier. Coltson was glaring daggers at the stallion next to Rarity. Fluttershy seemed content to sit with my son on the right side and quietly talked with him, while Twilight was chatting with her Brother and sister Armor and Cadence. Pinkie just kept bouncing around the room and appeared in the randomest of places.

"Hey Jackson! How are you!" Pinkie said, appearing somehow in the front of my pants.

"Holy Shit! What the fuck!" I yelled surprised; as Pinkie bounced out of my pants and landed next to me as I fell over. I quickly picked myself up and looked to the others, who by now had turned around and seen what had happened. Applejack laughed, Twi giggled, Rarity sat unamused, while Coltson laughed his ass off. Dash was giving Pinkie a glare that could split mountains, and Cadence and Armor chuckled silently to themselves.

"Pinkie, out of all the places to pop up you chose my pants." I said, feeling slightly violated.

"Yup, it was the quickest way to get to you!" She said, without a care in the world it seemed. The stallion next to Rarity was about to crack up.

"They will never find your body." I said harshly as I passed him. I sat back down next to Dash just as the train lurched forwards; and once again we were off to Canterlot.

"So Jackson, Dash tells me that you used to be a talented singer in your world. Is this true?" Twilight asked.

"Well, yes in fact I used to be before I signed on with the Airborne; I used to do work at bars and clubs around North Carolina before WW2 came to be. I practiced all the time when I was off duty; but now I no longer sing, I don't have the heart for it anymore." I said, looking about and noticing that the other passengers had apparently gotten off at the Ponyville station.

"Well Darling, I think that it would be nice to hear you sing; you have such a lovely voice you know." Rarity said.

"Yeah, come on Jackson; love, you can't back out of this now!" Dash said, egging me on.

"Come on dad, you can't be that bad." Dashing said.

"I….I would….enjoy hearing you sing…..if thats alright with you." Fluttershy said quietly, hiding behind her mane.

"Alright, alright, i'll sing; but it might not be good, I haven't practiced in over a dozen years you know." I said, standing up and moving to the front of the cabin. "I shall need just a moment to get the jitters out before I sing, so give me a moment." I said, holding my hand up for pause. I summoned Sombras power and formed it into a hand held mic in my left hand. I took a deep breath, lifted the mic to my mouth, closed my eye; and felt the music from my heart rekindle once more.

_**Every time our eyes meet**_

_**This feeling inside me**_

_**Is almost more than I can take**_

_**Baby, when you touch me**_

_**I can feel how much you love me**_

_**And it just blows me away**_

_**I've never been this close to anyone or anything**_

_**I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams**_

_**I don't know how you do what you do**_

_**I'm so in love with you**_

_**It just keeps getting better**_

_**I wanna spend the rest of my life**_

_**With you by my side**_

_**Forever and ever**_

_**Every little thing that you do**_

_**Baby, I'm amazed by you**_

_**The smell of your skin**_

_**The taste of your kiss**_

_**The way you whisper in the dark**_

_**Your hair all around me**_

_**Baby, you surround me**_

_**You touch every place in my heart**_

_**Oh, it feels like the first time every time**_

_**I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes**_

_**I don't know how you do what you do**_

_**I'm so in love with you**_

_**It just keeps getting better**_

_**I wanna spend the rest of my life**_

_**With you by my side**_

_**Forever and ever**_

_**Every little thing that you do**_

_**Baby, I'm amazed by you**_

_**Every little thing that you do**_

_**I'm so in love with you**_

_**It just keeps getting better**_

_**I wanna spend the rest of my life**_

_**With you by my side**_

_**Forever and ever**_

_**Every little thing that you do**_

_**Oh, every little thing that you do**_

_**Baby, I'm amazed by you.**_

I finished the song and opened my eye once more to see that most of my 'Audience' was in tears or on the verge of it. I made the mic disappear and went down the aisle to Dash; seeing the others crying, but none more than her. I came to her seat and lifted her up; to her surprise of course, and kissed her promptly and passionately. As I broke from the kiss, I looked into her eyes.

"Dash my love; as long as I still draw breath and even after I will be there for you, whether in body or spirit. I love you hon, no matter how much it may seem at times that I do not; for without you I would be nothing. I just wanted you to know that my little Dashie." I said as I held her in my arms.

"I know Jackson, I know; I am glad that we met all that time ago in Everfree. I love you with all my heart, not a day goes by when I don't think of you or worry for you love." Dash said, surprising me by pulling me into another kiss. I laughed happily into the kiss as I realized that the others had been staring this whole time. As we pulled away from each other, and I sat Dash back onto the ground. Dash was turning quite red as she noticed the stares at last. I looked over to Cadence and saw that she was feeling something much stronger than any of the others.

"Jackson, your…..your love for Dash is strong; stronger than anything I have ever felt. It is like an eternal beacon; burning through all and shining brighter than the sun itself." She said, revealing what she had been feeling.

"Son, don't want you to feel left out; so get on over here." I said with a smile. He calmly walked over and I leaned down to give him a strong vise-like hug. "You know that you are my pride and joy son; I am glad that you are my son and that I am here to see you grow up. I didn't get to see my first son grow up but I will live to see you and hopefully get some grandkids." I whispered into his ear.

"Really dad; sheesh." He said with fake annoyance. I stared at him with a slight glare. "Aw shucks dad, you know I love you and that I was just kidding." He said afterwards with a shrug and a stupid grin.

"I know son; now perhaps we can all get back to our seats before the conductor kicks us off the train." I said, hearing a laugh from everyone in the cabin.

_**Time skip: Several hours later; in Canterlot station.**_

"Ah, such a wonderful city Canterlot is!" Rarity said.

"I agree with your sentiment Miss Rarity, it is indeed wonderful." Coltson said. We all had just arrived at the station and were getting our luggage as we piled out of the train. I grabbed my family's bags and walked out into the bustle of the city station. Ponies of all kinds were here; some rich and powerful, others looked as though they were just your average Joe. They all moved about the station in a great haste to get to their destinations; however, a few souls did stop to look at myself and Coltson as we exited. Some of these ponies had looks of curiosity, others fear; and some of the richer folk held their snouts high and deigned to not look upon us as we passed. As we made our way out of the station, I noticed that several guards from the empire were here ;and they greeted us as we exited.

"Prince Armor, Princess Cadence, Captain Hardin and Lieutenant Coltson; it is good to welcome you to Canterlot. Shall we take you to your hotel to drop off your baggage and get ready for the Gala tonight?" The ten guards asked courteously.

"Aye, that would be great; we appreciate this." Armor replied.

"Then follow us Sirs and Madams." The guards said as they turned on their hoof and marched steadily off to the hotels location.

Sorry to leave you so soon, but we must go to our hotel to get ready; we'll see you at the Gala though." I said as the others were getting ready to part.

"By all means Darling, I hope to see you at the Gala as well." Rarity said as she sashayed out of the station in style; the others following suit.

We followed the guards for a while and arrived at the hotel, it was grand; having all the aspects of a five star hotel from vegas itself. Myself, Dash, and Dashing looked down in awe as we entered the masterfully crafted archway that held the entrance to this magnificent hotel. We came in and went straight to the reception desk, seeing a nicely dressed earth pony mare waiting for us.

"Hello sirs and madams, welcome to the Flying Aces hotel. Do you have a room reserved?" The receptionist asked kindly.

"Indeed ma'am, we have rooms reserved on the top floor of the hotel under the names Hardin, Armor, and Cadence." Armor stated.

"Let me check the reservation list; just a moment please." the receptionist said as she hefted a large book out from behind the desk. She flipped through a few pages before coming to our names. "Ah, yes, Prince Armor, Princess Cadence, and Captain Hardin. We have you the entire fifty fourth floor of the hotel. Enjoy your stay and remember to always come back to Flying Aces if you are staying in Canterlot." The receptionist said as she handed us three separate keys.

"Excuse me ma'am, but could we have someone come and carry our luggage to our rooms, perhaps?" I asked. She looked at me odd for a moment at my use of a human term instead of a pony term, but she promptly nodded; and we all left our bags down in the lobby to be taken to the rooms by the staff and we went to the stairs and began the long climb up to our floor.

_**Later, at the fifty fourth floor.**_

"Oh Celestia, couldn't we have at least invented elevators so we could have not exhausted ourselves." Dashing moaned as we finally made it up. I chuckled at my son's antics and hefted him up on my shoulder as we reached the door leading to our room.

"Well son, that was actually a good workout; not as good as running the mile in boot camp, but good enough to have got the blood flowing." I said as I fished into my pocket for the cardkey to open the door. I found the key and pulled it out; sliding it across the scanner, I opened the door and went straight to the bed where I deposited the little Pegasus. "Damn son, asleep already; well everyone has their limits." I said with a shrug as I took my eyes off of Dashing and looked up and around the room. The room was grand; it had the use of much of the modern technology in Equestria, yet it held an elegance found in the ancient castles of olden times. Dash soon came in and saw Dashing on the bed, dead asleep. She chuckled at him being so tired.

"Poor boy, just think of how he will be at the Gala in a few hours." Dash said as she came over to us. I chuckled at that.

"Yep, the poor foal won't be able to stay awake long enough to impress his crush." I said looking to Dash.

"Who…..Who does he like?" Dash asked, her interest peaked.

"Well, you remember Rarity right?" I said, rubbing my neck. Her jaw literally dropped to the floor as it clicked in her mind.

"He….He likes Rarity! He likes her! But she broke Spikes heart and he tried so hard to impress her!" Dash shouted, nearly waking the poor boy. I rushed over to her and clamped my hand over her mouth to silence her.

"You are going to wake him; and if he does wake we won't be able to get any rest for the Gala ourselves." I said in a quiet whisper. She nodded her head, and I slowly removed my hand from her snout.

"So….Our son likes Rarity hm? Well, we'll just have to hope it goes well then." Dash said quietly.

"If he is anything like me he will easily win over her heart; I was able to get her to like me within less than a week of being around, so he can easily do better." I said with a silent laugh as Dash realized why Rarity was always so nice to me.

"So….she likes you too? Oh Celestia this is just great!" Dash said with a fake whine and a roll of her eyes.

"Eeyup, but don't worry none miss Dash; you are the only gal for this old soldier." I said bringing my arms out in a hugging gesture; which Dash happily accepted. "Now sweets, hows about we actually rest this time okay?" I asked. Dash had a subdued fire in her eyes as I said that. I leaned even closer. "Besides, you'll want to have as much energy for what is going to happen after the Gala." I whispered into her ear. I leaned back to see her grinning ear to ear, quite literally. She nodded after finally ceasing to grin at me so oddly, and so we went and took the spare bed in the room to rest until the Gala was scheduled.

_**To Armor and Cadence!**_

We had just gotten into our wonderful room and were settling in when the assistant from the lobby arrived at our door and knocked.

"Prince Armor and Princess Cadence; I have your bags for you!" He called loudly. I came to the door and opened it to see that the young stallion had managed to haul all of our luggage up to this floor without even breaking a sweat it seemed.

"Many thanks to you my friend; and here, a tip for your troubles." I used my magic to levitate a small bag of bits out of my uniform and over to him. He took the bag and smiled widely at the amount inside.

"Thank you Prince armor; no one ever really tips us or even thanks us for our work." He said.

"You are a hard working stallion; you need all you can get, and to be honest I am impressed by your skill at carrying such heavy bags all the way up here." I said with a chuckle.

"Well, I hope that you and your wife have a nice night; and I hope you and your friends enjoy the Gala tonight." He said as he began to trot back to the stairwell across the hall. I nodded at the young kid and turned back to see my wife Cadence staring at me with a look of worry.

"What is the problem love? You look as though you have seen a ghost." I asked, worried for her. She seemed to snap out of her trance and finally came over to me.

"Remember when I said about how Jacksons love was like an eternal beacon; never dousing or burning out?" She asked. I nodded my head in affirmation. "Well, if you recall our wedding it was the same way and that was when Queen Chrysalis attacked Canterlot. His love may draw her here again and she may assume Dash's form to sap his love from her." She said, worry coating her tone.

"Cadence my love; do not worry, if you want I can have security increased and Jackson and Dash watched at all times. We can have all of Canterlots army mustered if necessary." I said, trying to clear her head of these thoughts. She seemed out more at ease by what I had said, and she showed it in her face and when she relaxed on the couch.

"I'm just being paranoid I guess; their love is even stronger than ours was when we were attacked, Chrysalis might just try to do what she did last time to Jackson." She said, still worried but not as much.

"I am sure he and Dash will be fine; you have to remember that Dash is a fighter and so is Jackson, both of them are capable in my eyes of standing against armies by themselves. Now, perhaps we can get some rest before the Gala; we have a few hours at least before it begins." I said, reminding her.

"You are right love; we should rest before the Gala, it likely will be a long one." Cadence said as she yawned as we made our way to our bed. We settled into the bed before pulling the covers over ourselves so we could comfortably catch some sleep before the Gala.

_**About Seven hours later.**_

_**Captain Jackson Hardin's POV**_

The mental clock in my head went off; and almost immediately I sprang up in bed. I looked about and over to Dash; she was still asleep. I nudged her and she started to stir.

"Oh come on Dashing, give me five more minutes of rest." Dash whined, thinking I was Dashing and that I was trying to wake her at our house.

"Dash, you know where we are; and if you do not get up and get dressed we will be late." Said in a stern tone. She woke almost immediately afterwards; her large eyes snapping open at the mentioning of being late.

"Ugh, Jackson? You wanted me to get up for what?" She asked, still groggy and not remembering where we were.

"Dash, you should remember by now that we have to get up for the Gala here in Canterlot; it is in an hour and we are not even awake yet." I said, reminding her. She bolted up and literally flew over to Dashing; shaking him, she woke him up and told him to get ready to go to the Gala. the poor boy didn't see his rude awakening coming, so he was very groggy and slow moving. He got over to his suitcase and opened it to reveal the tux he had received from Rarity; and he carried it on his back to the restroom to change into it. I got out of bed and went over to my bag, and lifted my best officers uniform out of it. I went to the mirror and striped off to my boxers before I began to put the uniform on. After much fiddling and tweaking of my uniform, I had finished messing with it and turned to look to Dash. She was gorgeous; the dress she wore showing off her natural beauty and at the same time it was made to be practical. She was looking in the mirror for any easily seen imperfections; finding none, she turned to face me.

"Am I really that gorgeous love?" Dash said laughing, snapping me out of my trance. I blushed before replying.

"Well sweets, you are my rainbow, and a rainbow is always perfect, at least to me." I said with a smile. Dash was about to reply when the restroom doors opened and revealed at last what my son looked like. My son definitely was a stunner in his tux; he had a look of confidence and regality about him that I knew I could never match. His tux tightly hugged his body; showing off his musculature but not clinging to his body irritatingly. I whistled while Dash stared in awe at the sheer handsomeness of our son.

"And to think I fathered that stud there." I said clapping as he descended from the steps up to the restroom.

"Father, Mother, I am ready." He said in a formal tone.

"Indeed you are my boy; now try not to get too many mares to faint out there okay? I do not want to have to be carrying so many mares to the hospital wing alright?" I said, not missing a beat.

"I cannot make any promises father; but I will try." He flashed a pure white smile as he finished.

"Damn son; this young and you are definitely gonna end up landing a mare tonight." I whispered into his ear as I leaned forwards. He blushed slightly at my comment before we both finally looked to Dash. Our stares soon proved enough to break her trance; she stuttered before going silent with a blush clear on her face.

"Come on love; you havin daydreams about you and mah boy? Disgustin, but then again I see where ya comin from." I said in my old accent. "But we've no time ter waste, lets haul some ass or we're not gonna make it ter tha Gala." I said, using my strength to push them both out the door and to the stairwell.

_**Much stair parkouring later.**_

We arrived at the lobby and I looked out the stairwell to see that Armor and Cadence were already here. "Howdy Armor, Cadence." I said, giving each a respectful bow. "Yawl ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes, we are ready; are you and your family ready?" Cadence and Armor asked at the same time. I watched as Cadences eyes trailed to my son; her eyes widened and I could tell that she definitely felt at least a physical attraction to him, but I said nothing.

"Indeed we are Princess Cadence and Prince Armor. Shall we proceed?" I asked, my normal personality returning.

"Um, Captain Jackson; if I may ask, why did you switch from a southern accent to your normal accent?" Armor asked, confused.

"I believe the docs from my world told me it was some sort of split personality disorder; nothing serious, I just start talking differently at certain times." I said with a shrug.

"If that is all then we may proceed as planned to the Gala." Cadence said. We all walked outside to be greeted with the ten guards we had left the night before all standing at perfect attention. We walked past them and Armor whispered to them; they eyed us for a moment and nodded, before they took up at our sides to escort the five of us to the Gala.

_**About Twenty Minutes later, at the Castle grounds.**_

We had just gotten past the guards checking the invitations at the gates; the guardsponies were a nice bunch of young stallions. They looked at me and Coltson oddly at first; but after seeing our ranks, the fact that we were with Cadence and Armor, and that we had authentic invitations to the Gala. We walked through the elegant courtyard; it was decorated as though it was a party for the president himself, security was everywhere, almost as many guards as guests. Many guards looked in respect to all of us as we passed; while the more noble folk looked down upon us, especially Dash. We weaved our way through the crowds and finally we made it to the door to which held where the real Gala was to be. I saw Celestia and Luna and almost immediately felt my blood begin to boil, my fists and teeth clenching tightly; Dash must have felt this for she spoke low.

"Come on Jackson; give her another chance, for me, please?" She practically begged into my ear. For her, I would do anything; even forgive my worst enemy that had killed my brothers in arms a year ago.

"I felt the blood begin to calm in my veins; my fists unclenched and my mouth formed into a light smile. I heard her greet Cadence and Armor first.

"Cadence my niece; and Armor my nephew, it is good to see you again. Welcome to the Gala." she said before Armor spoke up.

"Aunt Celestia, Luna; it is good to see you again, but I have somepony I would like you to meet once again." He said, moving aside to reveal my family and Coltson. Celestia looked shocked to see me again; and she clearly showed it on her face. Luna was shocked as well; but she actually seemed happy to see me again.

"H….Human…..how…..why are you here?" Celestia asked somewhat fearfully. Luna abandoned any type of dignity and trotted straight up and hugged me tightly. I felt the air slowly going out of my lungs so I mustered a cry for help.

"Luna my friend; perhaps you could release me? My lungs are kind of being crushed here you know." I said quickly. She released me and slowly stepped back, blushing furiously as she muttered apologies in modern Equestrian.

"Human, why and how are you here?" Celestia again demanded, less fear in her voice. I bowed respectfully before speaking; showing her my rank insignia as I rose.

"Princess, I am here only because it is a professional courtesy from me to my employer and friends Prince Armor and Princess Cadence. I have brought with me by my choosing my Lieutenant, Coltson and my family; Dash my wife and my son Dashing Jackson Hardin." I finished my mini speech with a bow and when I rose from it I found that Celestia's eyes held no longer any malice, but instead they were filled with regret. I walked up the steps and stood next to the princess.

"Worry not about the past; it is and shall always be buried there. I am willing to forgive you if you can forgive me." I whispered before stepping back to my family's side. she nodded, and she raised her wing to point the way inside. I said as we passed. "I'd actually like to chat with the two of you after the Gala ;get to know each other better you know." We made our way inside and I looked to see that only a few guests were here; including my friends from Ponyville. I saw Rarity my friend and Dashings Crush being led to a door by a regal looking pony; but when the pony refused to open the door and she had to do it infuriated me. The door ended up hitting her on the way in.

"Listen you two, as much as I'd like to hang about, I've got someone to talk to right now." I said pointing to the door they went through. my family nodded, and they and Coltson went off to go and talk with Applejack and her brother Big Mac. I went over to the door and slowly turned the doorknob; hearing it open, I gently pushed the door open to see another courtyard that was in a small garden area. I watched as the regal pony had stopped in front of a puddle and while I thought he would offer his coat to cover it so she could walk over it, he did not. This infuriated me further; and I watched again as Rarity was made to do all the work, she used a piece of her own dress to be able to cross the puddle. I marched up to them before they could go any further and snapped my fingers to get their attention. The regal pony turned around and saw the right hook I threw into his face.

"You serious son; you can't even spare a piece of your clothing for the kind mare? You should be ashamed of yourself. Lets see how you like mud on your clothes." I picked him up by the scruff of his mane before he could respond; he did mutter something about being assaulted by a commoner and that he needed the guards.

"I am a guard." I said as I showed him my captains badge and looked into his eyes; they held fear and anger at me. I threw him to the muddy ground; and watched as he was covered in the muck. He got up slowly and cursed at me before running off to somewhere else in the castle. I looked back to Rarity and said with a shrug "What, he had it coming; no pony will get away with such disrespect to any mare, especially you or my wife." I saw that Rarity had a smile on her face, and she was almost in tears already.

"Thank you Jackson…...I like Prince Blueblood, but he was just so cruel and uncaring of my feelings." she said about to sob.

"Hey, if he is a prince than God is walking earth again; he is just an evil creature in the skin of a prince. You do not need someone like….him. In all honesty I would recommend someone like myself; like Das…..." I paused as I almost let slip Dashings secret. Rarity seemed to perk up though; and I suspected she knew to whom I was talking about. She smiled even wider and came over and gave me a peck on the cheek before she went back inside. I blushed as she paused at the door.

"Thank you Jackson; I think I will take your advice and go meet this pony." she said as she slipped inside. I sat there in deep thought for a few moments.

"I hope that I have just started a romance instead of ruining my sons chance at love." I thought as I walked back up the steps and re entered the castle. The amount of ponies inside had definitely increased; but it was not enough to warrant an overcrowding. I looked over to my wife and saw her chatting up some wonderbolts at a punch bowl; but they seemed to not pay attention to her much. I descended the steps and slowly made my way through the crowd to meet with my wife and these wonderbolts. I finally had made my way across the room and to the punch bowl. I drew curious looks from the two wonderbolts and one of respect from their captain.

"Hey hon; good to see you again, I dealt with that issue and decided to come back and see my gorgeous wife again." I said, hearing gasps of surprise from the three wonderbolts.

"Dash, you never told me that Captain Hardin was your Husband." The captain said, surprised I was married to her.

"Well, you never asked so I never told you Spitfire." Dash said shyly as she talked. I took over from there; I was gonna make them interested in my wife or so help me I would die on the cross like Jesus did for our sins.

"Captain Spitfire, from a Captain and former Airborne soldier to another it is a true honor Ma'am." I said with militaristic courtesy. Spitfire blushed slightly at my comment; but she quickly replied with a question.

"You used to fly as well? I did not know that the great Captain Hardin of the Crystal Empire had flown before."

"Indeed; I could tell you countless tales from my days as a fly-boy for the United States Army 101st Airborne. You should know that we Humans cannot fly naturally; so flying even in machines is a very exhilarating experience. I then told her some of my old war stories from when I was just entering the Airborne during WW2.

_**About Twenty minutes and several tales and cups of cider later.**_

"We rained down on them like eagles of prey; they stood no chance against our furious assault." I said, finishing my final tale of victory in Africa. my audience was very captivated, and they were very interested in me and my wife now. I faked to look at an invisible watch. "Well ladies, I would love to stay and chat but I have to go and check up on someone else at the moment." I said as I watched the three wonderbolts aw in sadness of my leaving. They turned to Dash and asked if she could tell them more about us; to which she happily nodded. She mouthed a thank you as I slipped away towards another door and walked outside.

_**Outside once more.**_

I came across a scene of oddity; I saw Fluttershy walking about in a large garden with animals fleeing from her in all directions. She wa scuffed up badly and her dress was slightly torn I quietly approached her and as quick and silent as death I moved across the cobbled steps of the courtyard garden. I stopped when I was but a few feet away from her before speaking. Miss Fluttershy; you of all Ponies should know that animals do not respond kindly to this behavior." I said softly as she froze up. she slowly turned and looked to me; her eyes widening before she started to shake.

"J…..J….Jackson. Oh Jackson! The animals here are so…..so….so rude to me!" Fluttershy said quietly before breaking into the saddest sobs I have ever heard. I put my arm out and allowed her to come forth to be hugged. I gripped her tightly with one hand while I raised my other up towards the small trees. I began to whistle a melody from the ancient times; a calling to the birds themselves that they could not refuse. Soon; two little birds poked their heads out and fluttered down to me, they observed me midair before cautiously landing on my arm. I spoke in their language and asked them why they refused to allow Fluttershy near them. They told me it stemmed from a dislike of ponies from the gardeners here cutting down their nesting locations every year. I whistled back that Fluttershy was a pony that could be trusted; that she was only here to love and care for them. The two birds looked at me oddly for a few minutes, but they nodded and flew back up to tell their friends that Fluttershy could be trusted.

"Hey….Hey Flutters; it is okay now, they will trust you now." I said in a soothing voice as I held her gently. Her bawling slowed and soon she had stopped entirely.

"Will they…..will they really trust me?" I nodded in affirmation. She brightened up almost immediately after that. She quietly yipped in joy before she slowly detached from my embrace. "T….Thank you….so...so much Jackson….it...it means so much to...me." Fluttershy said quietly.

"Not a problem, I always help a friend in need, anytime, anywhere." I said honestly. Fluttershy asked me a question that I had not expected.

"J….Jackson….do you think you could…..close you eyes…..for a...moment please." Fluttershy asked innocently. I closed them as she asked, and I was about to ask why when she suddenly and strongly planted her lips to mine. I was shocked that she was so forward; but I melted into the kiss, she pressed her tongue against my lips, begging for entrance. I granted this and our flavors mixed while our tongues danced in each others mouths. She tasted like a warm and breezy autumn day felt. After some time holding there; tasting each other, we broke apart, and looked into each others eyes. I saw that she only wished to reward me for that and that she in truth held not true love for me; but that kiss had made her feel much more strongly for me.

"I…..I am so…..sorry…...Jackson….I did not mean to…...do that, I got excited and it was really to reward you is all." I stopped her before she could continue with a hand to her snout.

"Do not worry about it Flutters; I can understand that, believe me, it is alright." I said as I removed my hand. She smiled lightly before finally rising from our sitting position and slowly walking away towards the trees. Satisfied that I had helped her sufficiently; I got up and calmly walked back to the ballroom, thinking all the while about that kiss.

"Why did she really kiss me? Lord please tell me she doesn't like me too? I can't handle more than one wife." I thought in mock horror as I laughed it off in my mind. I opened the doors and came back into the room; I ende dup bumping right into Twilight on my way in.

"Apologies sir…...Jackson!" Twilight said, startled by my presence.

"Yes Twi; it is me, I was actually on my way back in to check up on you you know. So, what is wrong with you Twi; you look kind of down." I said smoothly.

"I...am actually. I wanted to spend quality time to get to talk alone with Celestia; but she is stuck at the gates welcoming the nobles and the others." Twilight said, looking down at her hooves.

Let me go and speak with her for a moment alright Twi; be back in a few." I said quickly before disappearing to the front gate.

_**At the gate.**_

I appeared behind Celestia and tapped on her back. She turned around and saw that it was me; she jumped for a moment before regaining her composure.

"What are you doing here Jackson? I thought that you would be inside?" She asked, confused.

"I am here because you have ignored your student and my friend, Twilight. She wants to speak with you alone so badly but you are stuck here." I said bluntly.

"I…...I know; but I cannot just leave everything to Luna, she cannot handle the stress alone." Celestia said, worrying.

"Do not worry about Luna; she is not as young as she seems to be, she perhaps is just as old in mentality as yourself. Remember that Celestia; Twi will be inside if you wish to talk with her." I said before turning on my heels and walking back inside. I heard Celestia talk to her sister and her teleporting away after Luna's response. I smiled as I came back inside; and I looked to see Twilight chatting happily with her mentor and friend, Celestia. She looked to me and smiled before returning to Celestia. I went back outside to stretch and found that Applejack had set up a stand of sorts that was selling many apple based products. I walked down the long cobbled road and paused in front of her stand.

"Looks like she isn't getting many customers; well, I suppose I can help out." I thought.

"Howdy Jackson! You here to make a purchase ole friend?" She asked, hope in her eyes.

"Eeyup; I am, how much is that pie there?" I asked.

"Fer you mah friend only five bits." She stated with a smile.

"I'll tak er; I've been starvin since tha start o' this ole thang ya know?" I said in my old accent. Just after I paid my fee and received the steaming apple pie a large group of the higher folk swarmed to the stand. Applejack looked very pleased at the sudden influx of customers; and she let it show in her large smile as everyone showed up and was buying all of her goods. I laughed at the scene and walked back to the doors to go back inside and eat this badass pie. I passed by Luan and greeted her on the way in; I even gave her a slice of my pie as I passed, she looked happy to know that she had something to eat and she thanked me as I came inside. The scene inside I could already tell was about to go downhill; Pinkie Pie was getting ready to do something that these ponies would not like in the slightest. I set my pie down at a table near the door and began to make my way through the ever increasing crowd of ponies. It was difficult; but I managed to reach the stage of musicians where Pinkie was setting up.

"Hey, Pinkie; what are you doing?" I whispered to her as she came closer to me.

"Hey Jackson! I'm just trying to raise the spirits of these poor ponies; they seem so down and dull." She said, not remembering or caring that this was a more fancy party than the ones she is used to.

"Pinkie; as much as I like your music these ponies will not, trust me they won't. I am just saying though; if you do make the song or music something nice and fancy for them alright?" I pleaded, hope that she would listen in my eyes. She seemed to get the message; but she looked much more down and subdued herself now.

"Hey there Pinks; tell you what, after the Gala you can sing what you wanted to sing to me alright?" I said, trying to keep her spirits up. She nodded, and I watched her visibly brighten up and her tail and mane puffed up once more.

"Thanks Jackson! Be at your place tonight alright!" She shouted, causing many ponies to look for a moment before returning to whatever they were doing before. She then bounced off the stage and went off to do whatever it is that she does in her spare time. She left me thinking "Lord in heaven, what have I done?" I got off of the stage and started to look amongst the crowd for my wife; I spotted her almost immediately, she was with the three wonderbolts, our son and Rarity, and even Cadence and Armor, Coltson was even there. I made my way to the nine of them and soon got through the ever thickening crowd.

"Hey, I think I am done with everything; now I believe I can have this Gala all to you and me Dash." I said with a huff as my energy began to finally fade after all that I had done today.

"Love! it is good to see you again!" She said in an overly cheerful tone.

But something was not right with my love; I could sense it, even if the others couldn't. There was something off about her; I just couldn't put my finger on it yet. She came over to give me a hug and that was when I noticed what I had been missing; her eyes, they were not the usual beautiful color that they were. I shoved her away suddenly; and she seemed to act falsely distraught about what I had done. The others took notice of this.

"Love, why did you push me away?" She asked in a fearful voice.

"Because; you are not the real Dash, where is she! Tell me you impostor, tell me!" I shouted suddenly; drawing everyone else into this. The imposter Dash's voice changed; it became more gravelly, and ancient.

"Your love is gone; gone forever!" The impostor shouted as she/it cackled madly.

"That…..That is impossible? No…...No way my Dashie is gone." I said with my voice failing at the thought. Then, the impostor finally dropped its disguise; and I saw who it really was.

"Chrysalis! You fiend! You can never leave us ponies alone can you!" Cadence said, realizing who it was. Every one around this Chrysalis got into a battle stance before something happened. First; there was alight and flash, then I looked after having covered my eyes to see Dash laying on the ground. I bolted forwards; and got to her quicker than even thought possible. I got to my knees and listened for her breathing; it was shallow and very fast. She had many deep cuts and bruising on her body; but nothing compared to the fact that her wings had been cut off and her stomach split open.

"Dash? Dash my love my life please stay with me; I can fix this." I said with worry and fear edging into my voice. I forced all my energy and the powers of Sombra himself into healing her; but it was doing no good, the wounds were too deep and life threatening. Dash slowly turned her head and faced me; she coughed very hard and her body kicked spasmodically, but she spoke very slowly.

"J….J….Jackson…...can….can you….hear me?" She asked. I nodded, tears rolling down my cheeks and hitting the floor as I held her. "G…...Good…..J….Jackson…..you need to…..to know that…...I…...will always….love….you. I want…..want you to…..to take care…...of our son. Help…...help him grow up…...strong. And get…..get that…..bitch Chrysalis." She said, her eyes filming over and her body slowly stopped kicking out. "Remember that….I...I always will…..love you Jackson…..to the end of time….and…..and….beyond." With that, her eyes finally closed and never opened again. I sat there stunned for some time; feeling so distraught and angry with myself and I cried openly, the floor was pooled both with tears and blood. I carefully placed Dash down to the ground and I looked upwards to everyone.

"I….love you too sweets; rest now. Rest now." I said in a voice not my own.

I felt a change in my very heart itself; it no longer beat with love and compassion, but with pure hatred and anger. I fell back to the ground as I felt something start to overtake me; all of my hatred and anger was beginning to change me, no it was not just hatred and anger, it was Sombra. I felt my normal golden eye begin to change; it began to catch fire and was soon casting an evil light upon my eye. I felt a pain in my head as something pierced my skin; it soon sprouted out and it was a solid midnight black horn. A flaming crown of darkness soon began to form over my head; and my clothes changed from their bright and colorful uniform to full obsidian battle armor. Dark sigils of death and madness were carved into every place on the ornate armor. A sword forged from pure darkness was sheathed at my waist; and I looked up again to see the looks of fear and curiosity in many ponies, including my son. I stood up and spoke in a gravelly voice not mine nor Sombras.

"I am King Jackson; lord of madness, darkness, and death! Bow before me or die!" I howled, shattering the very glass and cracking the ancient stones with my voice. The ponies all hit the ground; and I turned around to see that Chrysalis was the only one that stood.

"I do not fear you whatever you are creature. You cannot scare me with your voice like these simpletons." Chrysalis spoke, though fear was in her voice even slightly I could taste it. I marched forwards, my greaves crunching the very mason work of thousands of years beneath them; and I got right up in her face.

"Perhaps this will help you know why to fear me." I spoke as I lifted my hand to her face. As soon as it touched her she fell to the ground in shock and started to convulse at all I had shown her. I had shown her the depths of madness and what it meant. I laughed maniacally at her failure to not fear me; and I bent down and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck; I lifted her up and held her to my eye level.

"Lets see how badly madness can corrupt you; how much you can take before you die of it." I said as I lifted my other hand to her horn. I placed my hand around it and put a grip of solid steel onto it so she could not get away. I began to send her images of all the death and darkness of the universe; watching as her eyes slowly started to loll into the back of her head from the sheer madness. I laughed madly as her body slowly started to go limp from all it had endured. I dropped her roughly and she fell to the floor with a sickening thud. I turned back to face everyone and saw that my old friends had what they called the Elements of Harmony on their heads.

"You fools! You should realize that without my wife those blasted elements won't even work!" I shouted as they began to charge. But then; I noticed something peculiar, my son was wielding the element of loyalty. "What are you doing my son? Are you going to attack your own father?" I asked, trying to make him doubt himself. He hesitated, but then that bastard friend of mine Coltson shouted to him.

"Do it Dashing! That is not your father anymore!"

A orb of pure darkness formed atop my horn and charged quickly; it shot straight off my horn and locked onto Coltson. The darkness impacted into him and tore through his thin uniform; killing him near instantly. I turned my attention to the mane six and my son and they fired the elements just as I charged my horn to fire a beam of unrelenting darkness. The elemental blast hit me before I could fire my own; and I felt all the darkness and evil of Sombra lift from my clouded mind. I heard Sombras scream of agony as he was ripped away and destroyed forever from the world. I fell to the ground looking like myself once again, but I felt nothing like my normal self.

_**To Dashing's POV!**_

I galloped as fast as I could to my father while the others all went to see if Coltson was alright.

"Father! Father, are you there father!" I screamed in his ear. He slowly took notice of me, but he had not the serious expression of his normal self.

"Hello Dashing! Are you feeling good today because I am! I tell you the weather in Canterlot is beautiful here today!" He shouted, confusing me to no end.

"Dad? What is wrong with you?" I asked fearfully.

"Nothing son! I feel so great; now where is your mother, oh there she is. Oh, she is dead; oh well you know it happens." He said without a care in the world. I backed up slowly, this was not my father anymore. I heard guards moving around us and they encircled my father.

"Captain Jackson, come with us now." One ordered gruffly. My father nodded as he rose.

"Sure thing sir; are we going to the dungeons, because that would be nice, I would not even mind the bad living conditions." He said as they lowered their weapons in confusion. The guards then led my father off and I was left in confusion with no one; no mother, no father no one to take care of me. I trotted over to the others and they were all grieving over Coltson. I saw Luna and Celestia talking in hushed tones nearby.

"What are we to do? Dashing is without a mother or a father now, and Coltson is gone." Celestia whispered.

"We could always just have Dashing live here at the castle; with time he will come to forget all of this and live normally." Luna replied quietly. Celestia nodded, and they both came back over to me. They asked me if I wanted to stay with them for a while and I agreed. I left the ballrooms wreckage with Luna while Celestia would attempt to fix the situation at hand.

_**And….The final Chapter in this story is done! Tell me my good audience; what did you think of it? Let me know with a review; also, on another note, I am considering making a sequel to this story. It will be centered around Dashing as the main character and I wanted your opinion on it. Well, this has been fun; I hope you enjoyed this particularly long chapter and remember to Read, Review, and like; all that good stuff, for the lord of Madness will come if you do not.**_

_**This is DeathAngelWolf, Signing off on this story for the last time.**_


End file.
